Rio to the Rescue
by Corrisha
Summary: Neil and Rio denied their feelings for each other for so long. After learning about each other, and some matchmaking by the villagers, they finally manage to come clean. Their relationship is seemingly perfect, but nothing stays that way forever. How will these two opposites handle the curveballs that life throws their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I just want to let you all know that this is my first fanfic. I used to write fiction in the past, but nothing like this! I'm very rusty (haven't written anything but essays in three years) and I know I have a habit of switching POV without warning. I'd love some feedback so I can put out better content in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

**Word Count: 1,448**

* * *

Rio squinted at the offending sunlight that interrupted her slumber and groaned. The clock showed it to be six, an hour before she needed to start on her morning chores. "Ugh…what a way to start the day. I seriously need to learn how to sleep in."

She got out of bed and shuffled her way towards the kitchen with plans to make some tea. A small smile struck her lips as she looked through the window and out into the yard. One year was all it took to make the shabby looking farmland the beautiful place it was today.

After placing some hot water and a bag of her favorite summer tea leaves in a mug, Rio made her way to the table and sat down. It was one of her favorite things to do in the morning, just relax with a mug of tea and think. Whether she thought about chores, cats, or what kind of superpowers she wished she had, it always made for a peaceful morning.

This particular morning she was thinking about chores. Suddenly, a frown came over her face as she realized that she had run out of chicken feed the day before. And her chickens would most definitely be unhappy if she forgot to feed them, in fact, they could be quite feisty if not fed early in the morning.

Rio smirked and thought 'Luckily, Neil's stand is open today. At least now he can't complain to me about wasting his time with conversation while I had no intent to buy anything. Hmm, but now how will I bug him?' She always set aside time to tease her favorite animal dealer.

She quickly put on her work clothes and headed out to the coop. Her favorite chick Doodle waddled his way to her feet. She bent down and picked him up, whispering and petting the bird to his delight. Rio set the bird back down on the floor of the coop and walked to the door, making sure each chicken was picked up along the way. Before making an exit, she spoke. "Don't worry little guys, I'm off to get you some food right now! Rio to the rescuuuue!"

An idea struck as she exited the coop. She decided that today she was going to have some fun with Neil. After walking to one of the many storage closets in the house, she pulled out a small, red blanket. She tied two of the corners around her shoulders to create a makeshift cape.

With a childlike giggle, she ran out the door and straight to Neil's stand where he had his back turned towards the cart. She took a deep breath, and practically screamed. "Neil! I have an emergency!"

Neil, having not noticed the frantic Rio approach, jumped and turned towards her. He looked shocked and more than a little worried. "Rio! You scared the crap out of me…what's the emergency?!" Rio noticed the scared look on Neil's face, then threw her head back and laughed.

"Ahaha, did you see the look on your face? I thought you were gonna just hop over the counter and run to wherever needed your help! Oh man, messing with you never gets old." She grinned widely and hopped up on the counter like nothing had happened. "Anyways, how are you doing today?"

Neil glared. Rio smiled back. She knew he didn't like his time wasted, _especially_ not by her, but for some reason she was determined to break through his rough exterior. He always seemed annoyed with her, but she had a hunch that this was just a way to mask his true feelings.

As his glare became more pronounced, he decided to break his silence. "Rio. What the hell were you _thinking?_ Playing a joke like that just isn't funny. Especially when I have things to do, now get out of here!"

"Aw, Neil…I was just having some fun. Lighten up a little, will ya? Sheesh! What's a girl gotta do around here to make you laugh?" Rio stuck two fingers on either side of his mouth, and forced the corners upward. "There, see? That's much better! Have you even _smiled_ before? I like your smile, you should do it more often!"

Neil blushed at her comment and their close proximity and moved away. "Whatever. Are you going to buy something or not? I don't have all day." A look of confusion quickly came across his features. "Hang on, why are you wearing a blanket?"

She scoffed. "Neil, you dummy, this is a _cape._ Ya know, like super heroes wear?"

Neil was pretty used to Rio's antics by now, but he still had to ask. "Yeah, okay. But…why are you wearing it?"

"Remember when I said I had an emergency? I wasn't totally lying. I completely ran out of chicken feed yesterday, and I need more. Otherwise it'll probably be the end of the world as we know it. Chickens will rampage, pecking at unsuspecting pedestrians' feet! Sigh…and I really hate it when chickens peck my toes." She slipped off the counter and turned towards Neil. "So…50 bags of chicken feed please!"

Neil blinked at Rio, then smirked. "I always thought so, but now I'm convinced. You're the weirdest person I've ever met." He transferred five bags of feed from the cart to the counter in front of Rio. "7,000G for the feed. You can take these for now, I'll deliver the rest after I shut down the stand for the day."

She set the money on the counter and threw a hand to her forehead dramatically. In a fake southern accent she exclaimed "My, what a gentlemen! Delivering the feed to my farm and everything! How kind of you, Neil! What would a frail girl like myself do without you?!"

Neil deadpanned. "What the heck was that accent? Stick to farming because acting is certainly not in your future."

She huffed. "Excuse me, sir. I'll have you know that I was the star of the show in the community Christmas play when I was younger!"

"Let me guess," he started, "you were the 'Grinch who stole Christmas'?"

Ignoring his insult, she laughed. "No, I was literally a star. Apparently I was a handful, and preferred making up my own lines to reading the script!"

She watched as Neil face palmed. "Of course…I should have known. You were being literal."

She looked up at the sun and realized she should probably get a start on chores. "Anyways, as much as I would _love_ to rehash embarrassing stories of baby me, I really need to head back. Thanks for the feed!" She tightened the knot of her 'cape' as she prepared to complete her mission.

"Off to save the world from rampaging chickens?" Neil smiled. "We wouldn't want baby chicks pecking your toes, would we?"

Rio looked and Neil in shock. "Did you just_…smile?!"_ She rushed over to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "Weird…you don't have a fever, so you're not just delirious from being sick."

"Good observation, detective. You're pretty good at finding out the obvious." He noticed that Rio's hand was still on his head, and her face was inching closer to his. He blushed. "Wh-what the heck are you doing, weirdo?"

Her eyes squinted as she moved in. "Why does your face turn all red when I get closer to you?" She thought for a second and came up with a brilliant plan. Mission: Embarrass Neil.

Neil became nervous as Rio got a mischievous glint in her eye. She grinned evilly. "R-Rio…why are you looking at me like that?"

Rio quickly untied the blanket from around her shoulders and retied it around his. She then moved her face so that it was just centimeters away from his. His blush deepened even further and he froze in place. "H-hey, why are you getting so close?!"

Without hesitation Rio quickly kissed Neil's cheek and spoke. "Because now you're _super_ red, ahahaha!" She then grabbed the bags of feed from the counter and started to run back to her farm.

*****Neil's POV*****

Neil's face felt like it was on fire. But he felt…_happy._ It was weird, but her actions didn't bother him as much as he thought they would.

He suddenly turned towards Rio's quickly retreating figure and yelled "Rio!" She looked back at him and waved before making it to her farm, and out hearing range. He shook his head, and stared in the direction of her farm while waiting for the red in his face to disappear.

He smiled and thought he wouldn't mind so much if Rio came to 'save the day' more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey there, and welcome to the next installment of Rio to the Rescue! There's a tiny bit less humor in this chapter, but there are still some funnies! Mainly, I wanted to get you guys in Neil's head for a bit. We also get to see some of the other bachelors in town! Anyways, I'd love to hear what you guys think!

**Word Count: 2,221**

Chapter Two: In which Rod is Rod, Allen is cocky, and Neil is very, very confused.

*****Neil's POV*****

With the 'cape' still tied around his shoulders and a smile on his face, Neil turned his attention back to the counter. He hadn't felt this happy in a while. However, his good mood was ruined when he heard muffled giggling coming from the stand next to him. He grimaced. "Rod, what the hell is so funny? You're giggling like a little girl."

Rod broke into a huge grin and said "You _really_ have to ask?! I do try to mind my own business, but I definitely didn't miss that little encounter with Rio. She's right! Who knew you could smile? Maybe she should come over more often, I like this lovesick Neil." Rod bent down to pick up one of the puppies in the pen near his stand and wondered just how far he could push his surly companion. "So," he asked, "when's the big day?"

Neil's face paled then turned at least five different shades of red. "What?! Don't you think that's moving a bit too fast? Idiot! I haven't even told her how I feel yet!"

Rod smiled victoriously. "Ah, so you DO like her. That was easier than I thought. Man, she really got to you, huh? You would've never let something slip so easily when I met you almost a year ago." Neil hated how right that was.

Wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of Rod's face, he scoffed. "At least I can have a normal conversation with her. All you do around Tina is sputter your words, like 'Uh, h-hey Tina. H-how…I mean, um. Uh…haha. Nice weather, yeah?'" His anger now getting the best of him, he continued. "Because that's the way to sweep her off her feet, right?"

Rod frowned, "Hey, I was just teasing you. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. No need to be so aggressive about it." He put the puppy back down in his pen and turned toward the counter. "Sorry for bothering you."

The two remained silent for the remainder of the afternoon, and it left Neil feeling a little guilty. But only a little, Rod had definitely struck a nerve.

* * *

Three o' clock soon arrived and so did Rod's redheaded friend, Allen. To say that Neil really disliked Allen was an understatement. He didn't like his arrogance, or his knack for getting under peoples' skin. And he especially didn't like the way he shamelessly flirted with Rio…not that he liked Rio like that, Rod didn't know what he was talking about. 'Sure' he thought, 'Rio has pretty blonde hair, and those green eyes…but that didn't mean anything. And that whole thing with not minding if Rio came by more often was purely for business.' He felt a little guilty thinking of Rio that way, but he ignored it for the time being.

Allen's voice cut through the silence as he approached the stands. "Rod, what's up? You look awful." He approached his normally energetic friend with a frown.

Rod glanced up at him and spoke without enthusiasm, "Not much, Al. Just have something on my mind." Rod's sulky expression was doing nothing to ease Neil's guilt and he felt an uncharacteristic urge to apologize, but held back. He continued listening in on their conversation, mildly curious as to what Rod would say.

Allen looked at his friend and sighed, "Does this have anything to do with a certain journalist we both know?"

Rod nodded, "Yeah, something to do with that, I guess. I just don't know what to say around her, and according to the jerk to my left, I turn into a bumbling idiot whenever she's around." He glanced at Neil before continuing, "Unfortunately, said jerk is right. What am I supposed to do? Even Neil is having better luck with his girl."

Neil became slightly nervous at Rod's last sentence, he really didn't want to get more people involved in this. He knew he was in trouble when Allen looked his way with that cocky smirk on his face. Allen faced Neil and leaned his left forearm on the counter. "So…Neil has a love interest, does he? Does it happen to be the spunky, blonde farmer that's always running around? Goddess only knows why she bothers with you when she could be graced with _my_ presence everyday."

Neil looked at Allen with a bored expression, "Who said I was interested in Rio?"

Rod straightened himself and spoke up, "Maybe because you're still wearing that blanket she tied around you. Plus, you smiled when she was here. Oh, and let's not forget the kiss!"

Allen looked mildly amused as Neil hurriedly removed the blanket from around his shoulders. "Is this true Neil? Did Rio accomplish the impossible? Interesting. You're more smitten than I thought." How did Allen even know this stuff?!

Neil rolled his eyes, "Why do you guys care so much? Just leave me alone and go back to minding your own business." He put the blanket aside; he'd bring it back later when he delivered the rest of Rio's order.

Allen rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Rod. "Look, Spring Harmony Day is coming up soon. Just make something for Tina, and I'm sure she'll take care of the rest. Everyone knows she never shuts up about you."

Rod smiled in relief. "Thanks, Al. I had a feeling you'd know what to do."

Allen stuck his hand on his hip and smirked, "I always do. Anyway, as fun as it is to share my wisdom with you and make Neil uncomfortable, I have a lunch break to catch. See you later, Rod." He turned and began to make his way to Clement's. He paused, "Oh…and Neil. If I were you, I'd get over whatever issues are preventing you from confessing to Rio. She may be oblivious, but that won't prevent potential rivals from pursuing her. And she may seem okay with tossing insults back and forth with you now, but she will eventually become tired of being treated as a bother. Ciao!"

Neil peered up at the sky, seemingly deep in thought when Rod spoke. "Hey, sorry about getting so offended earlier. I guess I was just self conscious about the whole thing, I'm not very confident when it comes to girls." He smiled, "I can tell Rio likes you, she just doesn't know it yet. I hope it all works out."

Rod's apology and support was not something Neil felt he deserved, and it left him feeling even more guilty. Before he could muster up an apology, Rod spoke again. "It's been a pretty long day, why don't we close up early?" Neil nodded in agreement, and the two men packed up their items and started off towards the animal sanctuary to drop everything off.

After some minutes of silence, Neil decided to speak up. "Uh, Rod? I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing but…uh, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He thought about saying more, but thought better of it. Instead, he looked over at Rod to gauge his reaction.

Rod looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "It's all good, man. But thank you."

Neil grabbed the feed for Rio before putting away the remainder of his items. The two completed their work in comfortable silence and made their way back into town. Rod sent a nod and a quick "See ya later!" towards Neil before entering his cottage. As much as Neil wanted to just head home and think about the day, he reminded himself that he still had a delivery to make.

* * *

He slowly made his way to Rio's farm, trying to not let the earlier conversations cloud his thoughts. Upon arrival, he dropped the feed off by the coop and began to search for Rio. He spotted her sitting on her porch, looking out towards the river. Unfortunately, he was so focused on Rio that he didn't notice a stray rock in the middle of the path. His foot caught the front edge of it and he fell forward. He quickly threw his arms out in front of him to break the fall, the mix of gravel and dirt digging into his palms.

He looked up to see Rio laughing to herself, "Hahaha, and I thought _I_ was graceful."

Neil groaned, "Rio, now is not the time for jokes." He picked himself up, grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the ground and tossed it at her. He smirked as it hit her in the face. "I may not be graceful, but you can't deny that I'm a good shot."

She shot him a disapproving glare, "Very funny, Neil."

He looked down at his hands that were lightly bleeding and sighed. "I left your order in the usual spot. I just came by to return the blanket, but I should probably get going before I end up embarrassing myself further." He waved a hand in parting and began to walk away.

Suddenly, Neil felt a tiny hand grab his wrist with surprising strength and turn him around. Rio frowned, "Nuh uh, mister! We're gonna clean up those hands of yours first! What kind of hostess would I be if I let you leave with those scratches?" He tried to argue as she dragged him into her house and pushed him down in one of her kitchen chairs. "Stay put! I'm gonna go grab my first aid kit." He accepted his fate with a sigh and waited for her to return.

She came back shortly after with a small white box in hand. Neil watched as she wetted a cloth and carefully cleaned out the scratches. Next she wrapped his hands in some gauze and smirked. "There! You're free to go, just try to make it home in one piece okay? I'm tired and won't be able to come to your rescue if I'm sleeping."

Neil smirked back. "Wait, you're tired? It's only eight o' clock. Even Hana stays up later than this!"

She huffed, "Hey! I got up early and had a lot to do today!" She wadded up some of the extra gauze and tossed it at him. "I don't get to just sit around and do nothing all day like a certain animal dealer I know."

Neil rolled his eyes and tossed it back. "Whatever, Rio. Thanks for the first aid. I better get going though, who knows what you'll insult next?" He turned and made his way to the exit.

She giggled and responded, "Well, I'd probably say something about those pants you wear. I mean, camouflage? Really?"

He opened the door and shot her a look before closing it firmly behind him. 'Rio really was something else' he thought, 'what's wrong with my pants?' He shook his head and started walking, it was probably better to not take Rio's comment seriously.

Minutes later, while in the safety of his own home, Neil began to contemplate the day's events. Could he actually be thinking of Rio as more than just the farmer who came and bugged him everyday? He wasn't really bothered by her anymore, and found that he actually enjoyed her company most of the time…but did that mean he liked her? He didn't know what to think, he'd never liked someone before. He'd never even _thought_ of the possibility of romance. What was he supposed to even _do_ if he liked her? Maybe he should talk to Rod…

He decided to call it an early night and go to sleep. While he lay in his bed he began thinking of how soft Rio's hands were. 'Wait, where did that thought come from?! Ugh, why won't my brain just shut up?.' After what felt like hours he finally drifted off into a restless sleep with images of a blonde farmer filling his head.

* * *

**Neil's Dream**

_She stood before him, looking more angelic than he had ever seen. She was smiling and looking up at him. He heard a voice speak. "Neil, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, your faithful partner, and your one true love?" _

_He smiled down at his companion, "I do."_

_The voice continued, "And do you Rio, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, your faithful partner, and your one true love?" _

_She grinned back, "I do."_

*****Neil's POV*****

Neil woke up as the last "I do" was spoken with a racing heart. 'What the hell?' He looked at the clock that read "4:00 am" and sighed. 'This is going to be a loooong night.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! Sorry about the long wait. This week has been nothing but tests, choir concerts, and projects for this college student. But now I have a week off for spring break, which means there will probably be multiple updates! Hooray :D This chapter is a bit lengthy, but it's necessary for the plot. Which gets really exciting in the next chapter, just so you know! Anyways, enjoy!

**Word Count: 2,954**

Chapter 3: In which there is a bachelor bake-off and an evil plan!

Rod sighed and looked at his weary companion. "Look, I get that you're kinda freaked out by the dream, but there's no need to take it out on the world. If you keep scowling like that, we're never going to get any customers. Heck, Rio might not even come over when she sees that face."

Neil's directed his scowl at Rod. "Good. It's for the best if I don't see her today. All I can think about is her… in a…ugh! I can't even say it, it's too embarrassing."

Rod smiled knowingly, having been let in on the situation earlier. "In a wedding dress, you mean." He laughed as Neil slouched even lower on his stool, obviously very uncomfortable with the prospect of his crush in wedding attire. He wondered out loud, "Why does it even bother you so much anyways? I mean if you like her, what's wrong with thinking about getting married?"

Neil sighed, irritated at having to explain himself. "Because, Rod. I'm not even sure how I feel about her. I've never thought about lo-" he coughed, embarrassed about what he almost said. "Er, liking someone. How am I supposed to know if that's the way I feel? There really should be a handbook for this sort of thing." He slowly lowered his head to the counter, hoping Rod would just drop the conversation.

His hopes were dashed when Rod responded. "Well, I guess you just kinda feel warm when they're around. Like you just drank hot chocolate on a cold day." Neil glanced over with a perplexed look on his face. Rod continued, "Or…oh, I know! You can tell you like someone when you hang out with them, but it never feels like enough time."

Neil grimaced at the explanation. "I don't know Rod, I like being alone."

Rod rolled his eyes, "Well just think about how you feel next time she leaves, okay? You're not exactly known for being in tune with your emotions, so maybe you just weren't paying attention."

Neil groaned. "Can we just drop this topic for now? I don't want to think about her at the moment."

Right at that moment, the woman in question walked up to the two men and smiled. "Who don't you wanna think about at the moment?"

Rod, being the profound actor he is, froze in his spot with wide eyes. Neil shook his head at him and looked at Rio while playing it cool. "Tina. Rod's been talking about her non-stop, and it's starting to get irritating."

Rio, being oblivious to Rod's peculiar behavior, nodded knowingly. "I totally get it. Tina's been talking about him too. Like, nonstop." She suddenly narrowed her eyes at Neil. "Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in a week!"

Neil rested his chin on his hand and decided to keep his answer short. "Didn't sleep well."

She tilted her head to the side, becoming concerned. "Bad dreams or something?"

Neil snorted. "I guess you could say that. Anyways, what do you need Rio?"

She perked up, suddenly remembering why she was here in the first place. "Oh, right! Well, I was actually here to see Rod." She turned away from Neil to get the pet seller's attention. "I think you were right Rod, I need a dog. So I was wondering what kinds you had available?"

Rod, finally regaining his composure, grinned at his customer. "Of course! I have a few, if you'd like to take a look." Rio nodded, and he motioned for her to join him behind the counter. "As you can see, I have three of these little guys available for purchase today. Which one would you like?"

* * *

After an hour of Rod explaining each breed very, very thoroughly, Rio chose a lively Golden Retriever.

"Hm, I think I'll call him…Goldie! 'Cuz he's golden!" She giggled as Goldie licked her jaw.

Rod laughed at the obvious name. "I think he likes you!"

Rio agreed, "I think so too! I'm gonna take him home so he can get used to the place. Thanks for your help!"

He grinned, "No problem, Rio! Come back anytime."

Before she left, she brought her new companion over to Neil. "What do you think? Isn't he cute?!"

Somewhat jealous from being ignored for Rod and irritated at himself for caring, Neil huffed. "I guess. Now if you don't have anything else you need, why don't you go back home?"

Rio looked startled at Neil's response. Sure, Neil wasn't Mr. Sunshine, but he had seemed like he was warming up to her. "Uh…right. I forget that you don't like to be bothered during business hours, I'll leave you be." She then gave a sad half-smile and left.

After she was no longer in view, Rod turned and looked at Neil incredulously. _"NEIL!_ What the heck? Why were you so mean?! She was so excited about the puppy and you have to go and make her sad. I don't understand why she keeps trying to talk to you when you treat her like that."

Neil shook his head, he didn't know either. What he did know was that he didn't feel happy when Rio left this time, he actually felt rather guilty.

* * *

Sometime later, Rio sat alone at Clement's, sipping on an Italian soda and staring off into space. She didn't register footsteps heading her direction until they were joined by a familiar voice. "Rio! What has you so down? You've been sulking over here for an hour, it's not like you at all!" Felicity sat across from her friend, waiting for an explanation.

Rio looked up at her friend and frowned. "Sorry, Liss. Actually, I could use some advice."

Felicity listened patiently as Rio rehashed the events of the day, more specifically, her conversations with Rod and Neil. When she was finished, she looked curiously at her friend. "I'm a little confused. Isn't Neil always like that?"

Rio looked down at the table and tried to explain herself. "See, that's the thing. Neil and I have been getting along recently. We like to make fun of each other, but he hasn't been so short with me in a long time! I wonder if it was something I said?"

Her friend thought for a minute before responding. "Well, didn't you mention that Neil didn't get a lot of sleep? Maybe that just made him more irritable than normal."

Felicity let that information sink in while continuing to think to herself, 'Why does Rio care so much? Neil makes mean comments all the time, and it has never bothered her before. It could be that since they're getting along better recently, it was a shock, but that doesn't make sense. Rio and Allen were good friends, but she was never offended when he said something insensitive. She would just laugh it off and move on. Oh goddess, Rio couldn't have feelings for Neil, right? She's always been oblivious to the advances made by the bachelors of the town and has never voiced anything about her own feelings before.'

Felicity spoke up, "I've never asked before, since you've never seemed interested in boy-talk, but I'm curious. Do you like any of the eligible bachelors in town? Like maybe Neil?"

Rio looked up. "Of course I like Neil! He's my friend and I care about him."

Felicity rolled her eyes; of course she would say that. "No, I mean do you feel something more than friendship for him? Like, _romantically?"_

Rio looked confused. "Uh, I don't think so. I don't really know what that feels like. I mean, I like bugging him and I feel happy when he's happy. And I kinda miss him when I don't get to visit. But that's just friendship, right? That's how I feel about you and Tina and the rest of the girls!"

"But do you feel that way about Allen or Rod?"

"Haha, no _way!_ Rod's kinda like an annoying younger brother and Allen is your love interest! I try not to think about him too much, he thinks enough about himself for the both of us!"

"Interesting. Very Interesting." She shot up out of her seat, startling Rio. "Rio, I'll talk to you later. I just remembered I have plans with Allen!" She exited the diner without giving Rio time to respond, and made her way straight to the salon. She was a woman with a plan.

* * *

Allen was in his salon, thumbing through a magazine, when Felicity barged in. "Allen! I need your evil genius to work some magic."

Allen didn't even look up from his magazine as he said, "If this is about Rio and that grumpy friend of hers, I'm way ahead of you."

Felicity shook her head, "Wait, how did you know? Rio just told me! Well, maybe she didn't tell me _exactly_, but it was pretty obvious." Seriously, how does Allen know this stuff?!

"Because, Princess, I know _everything._ Now let's get to planning, shall we? After all, Spring Harmony Day is tomorrow."

* * *

Neil was lying on his bed, trying to calm his nerves. After not sleeping much and a long day at work, he really needed the quiet time. Unfortunately for him, fate was not in his favor. Without warning, Rod and Allen barged into his home.

"Ah, Neil" Allen gestured to him, "just the man I was looking for. Come to the kitchen, we have a lot of work to do."

Neil responded with sarcasm. "Oh, do we? I don't remember inviting the two of you over, so leave."

"Don't be that way, friend. I just want to ensure that you don't end up miserable and alone for the rest of your days." Allen grabbed a spare pillow from the sofa and tossed it at Neil. "Now get up. You and I both know you'll give in before I do. I know just how to get under your skin."

Neil cursed under his breath and stood up, Allen was right. "Fine, the sooner we do this, the faster you guys are out of my hair. Now what exactly are we doing?"

Allen began looking for ingredients in Neil's fridge while he explained. "Well, it has recently come to my attention that you and Rio have some deeply hidden feelings for each other. However, you both are too dense to realize it and clearly need some help. So out of the goodness of my heart, I'm here to offer my assistance."

Neil walked over to the kitchen and crossed his arms while Allen continued his search. "Right, goodness. _That's_ what's in your heart. Anyway, we don't have much work to do considering all Rio and I feel for each other is annoyance."

Allen rolled his eyes. "You and Rio don't love each other. Just like women don't worship the ground I walk on." He put a few items on the counter and turned towards Neil. "Regardless of what you think right now, everyone else can see it. So why don't you just accept it and move on?"

"Whatever. If it helps you sleep at night to think about my love life, then so be it. I'll go through with this ridiculous plan if it gets you two idiots out of my house."

Allen and Rod looked at each other and nodded. Neil was already regretting his decision.

Neil was mixing some flour into a goopy mix of eggs, sugar, butter, and vanilla when Allen started coaching him. "You're doing it all wrong! I told you to measure the amount of butter properly, now it's too mushy! You're going to have to use more flour than the recipe calls for." It took everything in his willpower to not dump the disgustingly sweet concoction on Allen's head.

Allen turned his attention to Rod and curled up his lips in disgust. "Rod! What is that? Neil doesn't even like sweets and his mixture is already looking more edible than yours."

Rod looked down at his bowl in defeat. "I don't know! It was going fine until I added the flour. 35 cups is a little much, don't you think? It's making it really hard to mix!"

Both Allen and Neil's mouths fell open. After some seconds of silence, Allen managed to speak. "35 cups? You only need three and a half! That's 3 POINT 5, not 35 Rod!"

"Oh. Uh…oops!" He smiled sheepishly and dumped the mixture into the trash. "Time to try again I guess!"

Allen shook his head and returned to his station. 'This should be interesting' he thought.

The three bachelors stood waiting in the kitchen with three very different facial expressions. Allen looked amused, Rod looked worried, and Neil looked irritated.

Rod started pacing in front of the oven. "Allen! How much longer until they're done? I want to see how they turned out!"

"About 5 more minutes, now calm down! You had my help, therefore they'll be perfect." Secretly, he was nervous as well. His two baking companions were inept to say the least.

Neil sighed in frustration. "Why are we even doing this? Baking is stupid."

"We're doing this because Spring Harmony Day is tomorrow, and the lovely ladies we know deserve the most delectable sweets!" He looked at Neil with a cocky smile on his face, "And you, my crotchety friend, have a farmer to woo. Even if you're unaware of your romantic feelings, the least you could do is give them to her as a friend. Goddess knows she more than deserves it for putting up with your antisocial behavior."

"He's got a point Neil!" Rod added, "At the very least it'll make up for your insensitive comment earlier."

Allen added, "Ah, yes. My beloved Princess did mention that Rio was rather upset over your behavior earlier. Tsk, if you plan to sweep the girl off her feet you need to lose the attitude."

Neil cringed inwardly as he recalled the harsh tone he used with Rio. He may not be in love with the girl yet, but he didn't want to be a jerk to her either. "I guess I should apologize or something."

Allen scoffed, "You think?"

The oven dinged, alerting the men that it was time to take out the cookies. Allen walked over and removed the trays after throwing an oven mitt on each hand. "These look…presentable."

The three set their treats on some decorative plates that Allen brought over. Rod and Neil set plastic over the top and called it good. Allen, being a perfectionist, tied a red ribbon around the plate as well. The others stared as he meticulously curled the ends of the ribbon. "What?" He asked. "It's all about the presentation."

Rod looked to Allen's plate and back to his own. "Ugh, Allen. How do you do it? Your cookies are perfect! Mine look barely edible."

Neil snorted. "Just put a ribbon on it. Like Allen said, it's all about the presentation right?"

Allen retorted, "It at least shows that you thought about it a little bit. Nothing says romance like mediocre cookies wrapped in plastic."

Neil begrudgingly tied a ribbon around the plate of cookies. "There, is that better?"

Rod gave him a thumbs-up. Allen picked up his plate and put his free hand on is hip, "It'll do. Before I go, I have some advice. Don't say anything stupid tomorrow. At the very least, tell her you're thankful for her friendship. Good luck!" And with that, Allen made his way out of the house with Rod following close behind.

Neil shook his head after the two left and made his way to bed. If he was going to get through the next day with his sanity and ego intact, he was going to need some rest. Sleeping so little the night before took its toll on him and he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

As Rod and Allen walked towards their respective houses, Rod wondered something. "Hey Al, what exactly is your plan for Neil? I doubt Neil is going to get any closer to Rio just by giving her cookies. He's probably just going to shove them in her hands and leave."

Allen looked at his friend. "I know, but Felicity is working with Rio to make sure that doesn't happen."

Rod looked puzzled. "Wait! Rio knows about the plan? Does that mean that she likes him?"

Allen chuckled, "As if that would work. Rio knows less about romance than Neil does. No, she doesn't know about the plan. She thinks that she said something insensitive to Neil and that's why he was a jerk. All Felicity did was suggest that maybe Rio should make him lunch as an apology."

Rod scrunched his nose in confusion, "Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Allen sighed at Rod's inability to put two and two together. "Think about it! Neil knocks on Rio's door, bearing the gift of cookies, and Rio has some form of lunch prepared. She invited him in to eat, they talk, Neil gives her the cookies, and they fall in love!"

Rod rolled his eyes, "You really think it's going to happen like that? Those two wouldn't know love if it hit them in the face."

Allen smirked, "I don't think it'll happen _quite_ like that, but I think it will open the door of opportunity." The two neared Allen's house and stopped. "Well, this is where I take my leave. Let me know if you hear anything from Neil tomorrow!" He waved goodbye to Rod and walked inside. He hastily prepared himself for bed; he couldn't wait to hear how his devious plan worked out.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, what do you guys think will happen? Let me know! It could go sooo many different ways! Also, if you have any suggestions for awkward Rio/Neil encounters, just let me know! A lot is going to happen before a confession. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There'll be a longer note at the end, just wanted to say prepare for the cuteness! :) **

**Chapter 4: In which things get really, really awkward. And cute.**

**Word Count: 3,869**

* * *

Early the next morning, Rio awoke to knocking on her door. She stood up, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a smiling Felicity. "Morning, Rio! How's it going? Have you started lunch yet? Do you need help?"

Rio shook her head. "Ugh, how are you so perky at this hour?" She stepped to the side in order to let Felicity into the house. "Too many questions. Need coffee first." After closing the door she walked to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. "So why are you here so early? One, I won't be starting lunch until later. Two, shouldn't you be with Allen?"

Felicity perked up at the mention of the hairdresser. "Oh! He already stopped by to give me a gift. We'll be going to Olivia's for tea later, it's our first official date as a couple! Squeeee!"

Rio ran to give her friend a hug. "Yay! I'm happy for you! You've been talking about him forever, it's about _time_ something happened." She smirked and asked, "Does this mean I have your permission to tell him that he has a big head? Or is that a no-go?"

Felicity swatted Rio's arm and snorted. "Like you've ever needed my permission to say that. Anyway, I'm here early to prepare you for your date- er, lunch with Neil." Luckily, Rio had become too absorbed in her coffee to notice the slip up, so she continued. "So! Hurry up, we need to get you showered and prettied up before we start cooking!"

At the mention of a shower, Rio looked up from her mug. "Huh? Shower?"

"Yes, a shower, silly! Since you gave me permission to help, you don't get to ask questions." Felicity took the cup from Rio, and pushed her to the bathroom. "Now go go go! We have a lot to do!" With that, she shut her friend in the bathroom and started unpacking various makeup items from her bag. 'Oh man," she thought, "I can't wait to see Rio dressed up."

About twenty minutes later, Rio emerged from the steamy bathroom in her robe. "Man, isn't it weird how much a shower can change your whole day?" She walked to where Felicity was set up. "Whoa, what the heck?! What is all that stuff?"

Felicity grinned and said, "It's makeup! I wanted to dress you up, since it's Spring Harmony Day. Besides, I want to see what you look like with it on!"

Rio sighed. "But I can't! I have to do my chores."

"Nice try Rio, but Rod and Tina are taking care of it."

Rio grimaced. "There's no way I can get out of this, is there?"

Felicity smirked. "Nope! Now stop stalling and get over here. Sit in this chair and don't move! We'll be done in no time!"

Rio rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that we have very different ideas of 'no time'?"

* * *

After what felt like hours, Felicity was done with her torture, erm, pampering. She handed Rio a small mirror and asked, "What do you think?"

Rio looked in the mirror and looked left, and then right. "Whoa, who is this girl? She's HOT!" She smiled a little at her reflection.

Felicity giggled at her friend's reaction. "I'm so glad you like it! I know you don't like to wear too much on your face, so I kept it light. But I think it looks good!" She walked over to the closet and started shuffling through some clothing. "Now we just need to find you something to wear!"

Rio skipped over to her friend and observed. "Well, since I'm wearing this fancy stuff on my face, might as well make it something nice!"

Felicity grinned. The plan was going more smoothly than she thought it would. "Perfect! How about this?"

Rio grinned back. "I like it! Now let's get to cooking, I don't want to get dressed until after." Rio ran to the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator. For some reason, she was really looking forward to lunch.

"Wait!" Felicity ran to catch up with Rio. "Did you invite Neil already?"

"Nope! I was just gonna go find him when I'm done. That way he can't say no, mwahaha!"

"Oh, Rio…" Felicity commented. "You guys really are children."

* * *

Allen sat at Neil's kitchen table while Neil paced nervously. "Why am I even feeling nervous? Its just Rio."

Allen laughed. "Probably because you've realized how in love with her you are."

Neil scowled at the man. "Shut up, Allen. Why are you even here?"

"Interesting, you didn't even deny it. Anyway, I'm here so you don't chicken out. I know you're thinking about not going through with it, so don't lie."

"Ugh. I don't know how Felicity puts up with that cockiness of yours, it's infuriating."

"Confidence is the word you're looking for. There's nothing wrong with it, in fact, you could use a little yourself." Allen got out of his chair and walked towards the exit. "Speaking of, it's time you got going! Don't be a jerk, say something nice. And 'hi' doesn't count. See you later Neil!"

Neil glared at the door as Allen left and sighed. "Better get this over with." He grabbed the plate of cookies from the table and made his way to Rio's farm. As her farm came into view, he started coming up with ways to get out of there quickly. "Maybe I can tell her that one of my cows is sick, and I need to go take care of it? No, she knows I wouldn't even come here if that were the case. Uh…"

Before he could come up with another idea, Goldie spotted him and started barking loudly. Neil saw Felicity stick her head out of Rio's door and yell "Hi Neil" before ducking back inside. As he walked closer to the house, Rio stumbled onto the porch. "Neil! Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the forest like you always are at this time."

Neil finally got a good look at Rio and his jaw dropped. He had seen Rio dress up one other time at the New Year's Eve festival, but she looked different today. She wore dressy black skinny pants, a white floral top covered by a seafoam green cardigan, and bright pink flats.

She became awkward at his staring and lack of response. "Uh…Neil? You okay?"

Before he could regain control of his tongue, Felicity exited the house. She marched over to Neil and whispered, "You better give her those cookies and tell her she's pretty. If not, I'll make sure Allen pays you a visit every day. Got it?" She smiled menacingly before turning back to her friend. "See ya later, Rio! Don't forget to come visit me tonight!" She waved her goodbye before leaving the two alone on the farm.

Neil glanced at Rio, finally able to think clearly again, and spoke. "She's quite…energetic, isn't she?"

Rio tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh man, you have no idea! She showed up here at six am with more energy than Hina and Toni combined." Neil nodded his head in acknowledgment and there was another awkward silence. "Uh, anyways…I just made lunch. Do you want to come in and have some?"

Neil felt nervous at the idea of spending so much time alone with Rio. He needed to think of something, and quickly! He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Heh, uh…maybe next time! I talked to, uh, Rod, and he said he wanted to grab some lunch with me today."

"Oh, but Rod said he was taking Tina somewhere today! Maybe he just forgot about your plans, you know how he is when it comes to girls! Besides, I insist. I was a jerk yesterday, so think of it as an apology!" He started to panic and backed away slowly. She noticed and ran behind Neil to push him into the house. "No way, Jose! You can't get out of this one; I don't wanna eat lunch alone. Felicity ditched me for Allen, so you're stuck with me!"

Neil accepted his fate with a sigh. "Fine. But I have somewhere to be later, so let's just hurry up." (So much for Allen's advice on being nice, eh?)

Once inside, Rio finally noticed the plate Neil had been carrying. "Oh hey, what's that? OOoooh, are you giving someone cookies for Spring Harmony Day? Who is it? Is it Yuri? Oh, I should have guessed! You both are so quiet, it's perfect!"

Before she could ramble any further, Neil shoved them at her. "They're for you, idiot. Now take them before I change my mind." He shook his head at his abrupt response. He really needed to work on the whole not-being-a-jerk thing. "Um, what I mean is, I made them for _you. _Ya know, since we're friends and all. So…I hope you like them."

Rio looked surprised as the cookies were shoved at her. "Uh…me? Are you sure? I mean, thanks I guess! I didn't expect to get anything today, this is awesome! Whoa…did you just say friends?" She set the cookies on the table and threw her arms in the air out of excitement. "PEOPLE OF ECHO TOWN, THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME. NEIL MADE A FRIEND."

Neil shook his head at Rio and sat down at the table. "You're a real weirdo sometimes, ya know?"

Rio plopped down on the chair closest to her and waggled her eyebrows. "Yep, but that's why you love me, right?"

Neil flushed at the statement, and became flustered. "Uh, w-what? I didn't say anything like-" He was saved from an embarrassing explanation when Rio interrupted.

"Its sarcasm, dork. You know, like all the other times I make conceited comments about how awesome I am. What's with you today?" She rolled her eyes at Neil's weird behavior. "Anyways, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry! Let's eat, yeah?"

Neil nodded his agreement and started filling his plate with food. Rio, with Felicity's help, prepared potato salad, turkey sandwiches, and boiled eggs. After a few minutes of silently chewing their food, Rio decided to break the silence. "So Neil, since we're friends and all, I feel the need to ask. What's your favorite meal?"

'At least she's asking easy questions' he thought. "Shrimp Chili."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. My favorite is Spaghetti! Or anything pasta-related."

He responded with a "Hm."

Rio was one of those people that responded based on how others around her were acting. Neil was being _extremely_ awkward, so she became awkward as well. "Uh, so…do you like your job?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door, causing Rio to sigh with relief. She hated forced conversation. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see who that is." When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Soseki standing there with a plate of cookies. "Uh, hi Soseki! What bring you here?"

"Rio! I just wanted to bring you these as thanks for the other day. I was pleasantly surprised you'd want to spend your time with an old man like me. Anyway, here you go!" He handed her the cookies and began to walk away. After taking a step, he turned and said, "I hope to see you again sometime! See you, Rio."

"Uh, right. Bye, Soseki!" She walked inside and sat back down. "Huh, that was weird."

Neil, having heard the whole thing, was less than amused. "Oh, you didn't tell me you and Soseki were dating."

Rio turned bright red and responded, "We're not! I've only ever had one real conversation with him before!"

"Oh. What happened then?"

She frowned. "I walked in on Dr. Klaus telling him to stay at the clinic for a while. Soseki argued that he was fine and wanted to go home. Long story short, he made me carry him back to his house. CARRY him back. I swear, there are some weird people in this village."

"My only question is…why did you do it? I mean, couldn't you have said no?"

"Weeeeell," she thought about it for a second. "I guess I could have, but I don't wish spending time with Dr. Klaus on anyone. That man is terrifying!"

Neil smirked a little. "Ha, super Rio who saves the world from 'rampaging chickens' is afraid of the doctor?"

She threw a napkin at him. "Hey! I'll have you know that even superheroes have their fears." After a few more minutes of bickering, the two resumed eating. Rio smiled and was glad that the awkwardness was finally gone. "How's the food?"

Neil shrugged, "It's pretty good. I don't eat out much and I've really only tasted my own cooking. But it's not bad."

Rio looked amused. "Wow, I think that was almost a compliment. Thanks!"

Neil rolled his eyes at her. "Take it however you want. I'm sure I've complimented you before."

She shook her head. "Nope! And I know you haven't complimented anyone else either. Do you even know how?"

Sigh. "Of course I know _how,_ Rio. I just don't unless I really mean it."

"Hm." Rio stared at the ceiling in thought for a moment. "Let's practice! Give me a compliment. Make it up if you have to!"

"This is probably one of the worst plans you've ever come up with."

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun! I'll start." She cleared her throat and straightened up. "Neil, I really like your jacket. It goes with the whole punk theme you have going on." She stuck her tongue out at Neil and pointed at him. "Your turn!"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I swear if you tell anyone that I went along with your stupid plan, I'm banning you from visiting the stand for a week."

She nodded. "Fine! I wasn't planning on it anyway. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not too keen on sharing information with anyone but you anyways."

"Why is that?"

"You're not a loud mouth like most people around here. I mean, I love my friends dearly, but they have loose lips! Anyway, quit changing the subject. It's your turn."

He concentrated for a minute and thought 'What can I say? I like a lot of stuff about Rio, not that I'd like to tell her. Wait, where did that come from? Ugh, I think Allen is getting to me. Hmm, just think Neil! Say something. Anything!' He finally spoke up. "Uh…I like…that you care about animals."

She giggled. "Okay, I know that was genuine, but come on! You sounded like you hated every second of it. What's so bad about letting people know what you like?"

"Because it doesn't _feel_ genuine, it's forced. It may be true, but in the moment it doesn't feel right." He uncrossed his arms and set them behind his head. "Can we be done with this now?"

"Mhmm! I totally get it, actually. It's like when someone obviously wants to be complimented, so you say something. It may be true, but it just feels unnatural."

He nodded his head. "That was surprisingly observant of you, Rio."

She glared at the blonde. "Hey, I have my moments thank you very much! Anyway, you were surprisingly thoughtful today Neil. It's been pretty enjoyable! Anyway, before this gets too emotional, how about some cookies? They look yummy!" She took a couple off of the plate Neil brought and separated them equally between the two of them. "Here ya go!"

As she pushed some cookies towards him, he frowned slightly. "Uh, no thanks. I'm not a fan of sweet things."

She looked perplexed. "What? Sugar is the best! Maybe that's why you're so grumpy." He shot her a look. "Joking, Neil. Just joking! Sheesh. That's fine anyway, that'll leave me with some tomorrow."

The two chatted for about an hour afterword. They laughed, and got to know a little more about each other. Surprisingly, insults were few and nothing felt forced. For the first time, they hung out like normal friends on a normal day. Eventually Neil peeked at the clock on the wall and sighed as he realized he had to go soon.

"What's up Neil?" Rio looked concerned after hearing him sigh. She thought he as enjoying their time.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I had to go soon. Which kinda sucks, because this was pretty fun. Hanging out with other people gets annoying because they pry for information all the time, or assume they know what I'm feeling. You're not nearly as irritating." He started clearing the table; he didn't want to leave Rio to clean up the mess alone.

"Wow, another almost compliment from Neil." She began to help him clean up and started running water in the sink. "I must be more charming than I thought. Hahaha! But thanks! I feel the same. Sometimes I feel like all the girls wanna do is gossip. Which can be fun, I guess. But it gets annoying after a while. You don't annoy me nearly as much!"

After carrying some more dishes to the counter he scooped up some bubbles out of the sink and blew them at Rio. "Hey! I take offense to that. I am in no way even _close_ to being that annoying!"

She shrieked but immediately retaliated. She scooped both hands into the bubbles and blew them right into Neil's face. "You're going to pay, dummy! You got bubbles all over me!" She took another scoop and plopped it right onto Neil's head. "Haha! It looks like snow!"

Neil, not wanting to be outdone, thought of a new plan. He grabbed the spray-hose attached to the sink and aimed it at Rio. He squeezed the handle and soaked her entire upper body. "Payback! Haha, not so tough now, are you?" For the first time in what felt like forever, Neil was genuinely smiling and laughing. How long had it been since he did this?

Rio gasped and shouted, "You idiot!" She grabbed a cup off of the counter, filled it with water, and tossed the water at Neil. "Now we're even! How does payback feel now?! Haha!"

He used the sprayer again to soak Rio entirely, starting from her head and ending at her feet. He tossed it from one hand to the other and smirked. "It feels pretty dang good."

She looked at him with a threatening smile. "You have three seconds. Run, or pay the consequences."

Neil thought about it and said, "Nah. I think I'm good. You can't do much with a cup."

Before he had time to regret his response, Rio grabbed the sprayer out of Neil's hands and pointed it at him. "What were you saying just now, Neil? Still feeling good?" She aimed it directly at his face. "Apologize."

He gave her another smirk. "Nope."

With that, Rio soaked Neil from head to toe and back up again. She wasn't one to lose a competition. "Wow, payback does feel good!" She looked towards her sopping wet friend and laughed. "You look like…like a- hahaha, like a wet puppy! Kind of sad but also kind of adorable!"

Neil flushed at her words and shook out his wet hair; it splattered even more water on Rio. "There! If I'm a wet dog I better act like it, right?" He smirked. "Well, if I'm so adorable, can I get a towel to dry off?"

Rio turned bright red, she didn't realize she had called him adorable. "Eh? Oh, yeah. Towel. Be right back!" She grabbed two fluffy towels from the closet near the bathroom and tossed one at Neil. "Here ya go!" She didn't know why she was so embarrassed by his words, she said them first after all.

They dried off and set the towels on the back of the chairs to dry. Neil smiled a little at the scene. Both he and Rio were soaking wet, the kitchen was even worse, and they both had smiles on their face. He wished he didn't have to go. "Well, I think I've caused enough trouble for one day. I better head out in case we get into a food fight next." He smiled at Rio. "Wouldn't want you to lose at that too."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Talk all you want, but that fight was even and you know it. You better step up your game if you plan on winning the next one." She playfully slugged Neil on the shoulder, "Thanks for the cookies, and for talking to me. I think if people knew this side of you, you'd have a lot more friends."

He frowned a little at the statement. "Yeah, I know. It's not that easy though. Anyway, thanks for the food. And for the water fight. It was actually….pretty fun. Even though I totally kicked your butt!" He made his way to the door and remembered Felicity's threat. "Oh and Rio?"

She looked over to the door where Neil stood. "Yeah?"

"You look nice today, I like that color of green on you." At that, he swiftly made his way out the door without waiting for a response. He smiled a little to himself, 'She really does look good today.'

Rio stood frozen in her house. Her face and ears were a rosy red from Neil's words. 'Did Neil just…say I looked nice? Neil? Like THE Neil. Grumpy animal dealer Neil. Wait, why does it feel so nice to have him say that? Ugh, this is weird! This is super weird. I think I need some water. And Felicity.' She busied herself with cleaning for the next few hours, trying to figure out why the heck she was freaking out.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Rio and Neil, there were two sneaky friends spying on the exchange. Allen and Felicity arrived at the farm a few minutes before the water fight to eavesdrop. They hid in a shrub right below the kitchen window in hopes of hearing something juicy. What they overheard was something neither of them expected. The two became even more shocked when they spied Neil leaving the area…_smiling._

Felicity turned to her companion in awe. "Did I just see what I think I just saw? Because what I think I just saw was impossible. He _smiled._"

Allen smirked at his companion. "Oh, I know. And don't forget the part where they flirted and threw water at each other. That was priceless! I can't wait to see where this goes."

Felicity high fived Allen and they exchanged a grin of triumph. "Yes! This plan is so working." Apparently, Felicity spoke too loudly because they heard Rio say, "Huh? Is someone out there?" The two spies froze.

Allen whispered to his partner. "Maybe we should get out of here before we celebrate, hmm?"

Felicity shot him a sheepish grin and whispered back, "Yeah. Let's go!"

The two exited the farm and victory danced all the way to the salon. 'Mission: Get Neil and Rio' together was going better than planned!

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? If they seemed a bit OOC there's a reason for that, just be patient! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all! I decided to respond to a few reviewers here:**

**Halcyon: You were right, it didn't go like Allen expected! :D I wonder what else Allen will be wrong about?**

**Umbreonix: I was surprised Neil talked to Rod too! I think Neil will continue to surprise us with his actions, he's a lot more thoughtful than people realize. (And as for "Spring" break, it's still snowing here too. Thanks, Montana.)**

**Ms. Butt3rNut: She is VERY oblivious...or is she? I think she has some hidden things too. She might just act oblivious in front of her friends because she's scared! I guess we'll find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! College is literally killing me. Three weeks until freedom...anyways, to make up for it I'll be posting another chapter this week. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

**Word Count: 3,736**

* * *

Chapter 5: In Which Felicity jumps to conclusions and friendships are strengthened.

* * *

"But seriously, did you _hear_ those two?! They were laughing! _Laughing_. Has Neil ever laughed in his life? Because I highly doubt it. Oh, and then he_ smiled_? If I didn't know exactly what was in the food, I'd have said he was drugged! And Rio…don't even get me started! She was acting like an actual girl! I mean, she's fine with looking good, but she never, and I mean _never_ talks like that. With anyone! Gah! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack just talking about them." Felicity took a deep breath to calm herself down after the rant. She sat down and looked across the table to her companion and smiled. "Aren't they just the cutest?"

Allen propped his head up in his hand and curled his lip in distaste. "Yes, they're just the most adorable things on the planet. Positively _darling."_

Felicity knew immediately that something was up. Allen was _always_ interested in gossip, especially when he had a personal investment in it like he did with Rio and Neil. "Hmm. What's wrong, Allen? You've been all about getting these two together all week!" She reached across the table for his hand and flinched when he pulled it away.

"That's exactly it, Princess. It's all we've been talking about this whole week. We haven't even gotten to celebrate me accepting you as my girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes at his ego and walked around the table so that she was standing directly behind him. She moved her arms over his shoulders so they met right below his chin. "So how do you suppose we celebrate? You know, if you wanted to spend quality time with me, all you had to do was ask."

He smirked and looked up at the woman. "And what's the fun in that? I'd rather _you_ voice your desire to spend time with _me_."

"I _do_ want to spend time with you! But I also have an investment in my friend's wellbeing. Rio has always been closed off and private, even around me. Even though I wish she'd open up to me a little, I'd be equally happy if she was able to with someone else. _Especially_ if that someone was a boyfriend, but that could just be my inner-matchmaker talking. She sighed, "Anyways, as I was saying, I would love to do something together. What would you suggest?"

Allen took one of Felicities hands in his own and brought it to his lips with a kiss. "How about lunch at Clement's? We haven't been there as a couple yet." Felicity smiled at his sweet comment until he continued with "I know you're dying to show me off as your new beau." He winked and stood from the chair, keeping their hands interlocked, and pulled Felicity towards the door.

She huffed and tried to look offended. "You sure think highly of yourself, _dear."_

He smirked down at her and patted her hair with his free hand. "I know, but doesn't everyone think highly of me?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at the man. "Your ego is frustratingly cute, you know that?"

"Cute? Don't you mean attractive or respectable?"

Felicity bumped into his shoulder and laughed. "Nope, I mean cute!"

They continued along the path to Clement's until they bumped into Tina and Rod. Rod smiled and waved at the couple. "Hey guys! Long time no see. We were just heading to grab some lunch, would you like to join us?"

Felicity jumped on the chance to gossip with her friends. "Sure! We'd love-"

"We'd love to, unfortunately we have a date planned." Allen interrupted. "But maybe we can all meet up sometime next week?"

Felicity waved goodbye to the pair over her shoulder as Allen pulled her into the restaurant. "Well, that was rude." She sat in the chair Allen had pulled out for her and frowned. "Why didn't you accept their invitation? We haven't seen them all week!"

"Because we have a date, remember? Or did you already forget? I'm starting to think you _don't_ want to make time for me." Allen pouted his lips and crossed his arms.

"Don't be a baby, Allen! You know I love spending time with you. I just like to be social with everyone!"

"That's the problem, you like to be a social butterfly, and I don't like to share."

Felicity thought on this for a moment before sharing her thoughts. "Well how about this. Once a week we'll schedule a date! It'll be just the two of us, and we'll do something special together. That way, no matter how busy we get with work or friends, we'll always have time for just us!"

Allen smiled at the idea and reached for Felicity's hands. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. You're quite good at compromise, I like that."

"Well, compromise is important in a relationship! I think the only thing more important would be communication."

Allen smirked and ruffled his girlfriend's hair. "You're pretty mature for your age. Maybe that's one of the things that attracted me to you."

Felicity fixed her hair and rolled her eyes. "You're only twenty-four. That's only a two year difference, I don't think there would be much of a maturity gap there." She pouted at the man. "And I would appreciate it if you would _not_ mess up my hair in public."

He laughed and grabbed her hand once again. "Okay, okay! But only because you're incredibly adorable when you pout."

She flushed at his comment and averted her gaze to the floor. "You just love embarrassing me, don't you?"

Before Allen could respond, Clement walked up to the table and asked for their orders.

Allen brought his hand up to his chin in thought. "Hmm. I'll take a Curry Rice, and how about Risotto for the lady?" Clement nodded at the two and left to fill their orders.

Felicity narrowed her eyes playfully. "You certainly seem pretty confident. Not many people order for their date this early."

Allen smirked back. "Well, I have impeccable taste, so I figured you would probably like whatever I ordered. Besides, Rio told me you loved Risotto."

"You _would_ get information from my friends. Trying to impress me by knowing my favorites?"

He smiled. "Depends. Is it working?"

She blushed and threw her crumpled napkin at him. "Maybe."

Clement arrived shortly after with their orders. The two ate slowly, cherishing their time together. Everything was going normally until an odd pair made their way into the restaurant.

"Psst. Allen!" Felicity lowered her head as she whisper-yelled across the table.

Allen gave her a weird look before replying. "What? Why are you whispering?"

She reached across the table and put a finger over his lips. "Shhh! They'll hear you! Don't look now, but Rio and Neil are here. _Together._"

He waited for a moment before causally glancing over his shoulder. He spotted the pair talking to Clement over at the counter. He looked back at Felicity with a small smile on his face. "Hmm. How interesting. I wonder what those two are up to."

"GOING ON A-" she threw a hand across her mouth and realized how loud she was being. She whispered, "Going on a secret date, that's what! How could she not tell me?"

"Well, why don't you ask her when you see her next?"

Felicity huffed and slapped her hand flat on the table. "I will! I can't believe she's keeping secrets from me!"

Allen smiled at Felicity's display of anger. "Can you blame her? You and Tina are the loud mouths of the village."

"Says the village gossip."

"Hey now!" He held his hands up in defense. "I never said I wasn't. The difference is that Rio doesn't confide in me. Anyway, are you finished with your meal?"

She sighed and pushed her plate forward. "Yes. Let's get out of here before I start to think too much."

Allen left enough money on the table for their meal, as well as a generous tip. He then guided his companion out the door. As they made their way to the salon Allen spoke up. "Princess, thank you for taking time out of your day to eat with me. It was pleasant!"

She smiled shyly at him and took his hand. "Thank you for treating me! I'm glad you enjoyed it…even if I did bring up Rio and Neil again." She frowned a little. "I hope that didn't bother you too much."

Allen stopped and faced her. He tilted her chin towards him and looked into her eyes. "It didn't bother me at all. All I wanted was to do something special with you, and that's what I got. Regardless of what the conversational topics were, I enjoyed every second of our time. Don't worry about it, okay?" He kissed her forehead and pulled her into an embrace. "I don't do this very often, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. So don't get yourself down thinking that you made a mistake. I think it's adorable how invested in your friends you are."

Felicity pulled away revealing red cheeks and teary eyes. "Thank you, Allen. That means a lot."

He smiled down at her and took her hand again. "We should probably head inside before everyone sees this display of affection." He held the door of the salon open and gestured for her to step in first.

She walked in and leaned her back against one of the walls. "What? Are you worried that your cocky reputation will get ruined if they see you being sweet?"

He walked over to the girl and smirked down at her. "Precisely." He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her face and leaned in closely so that their noses were touching. "You're the only one who gets to see me like this, and I quite like it that way."

She turned bright red at their proximity and held her breath. "Wh-why are you so close all of the sudden?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "Why? Are you nervous?" He began to run one of his hands through her hair, making her blush even deeper.

"N-no. Just…curious…" She felt more and more out of breath as Allen continued his teasing.

He tilted her face up towards his so that he could look at her. "You look so beautiful today, Princess." He smiled once more before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

Felicity felt her heart begin to race as their lips met. She'd wanted to kiss him for some time, but could never work up enough courage. After the momentary shock wore off, she wound her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a minute or two, Allen pulled away. He smiled down at Felicity with a genuine grin on his face. "Your cheeks are so adorably pink right now."

Felicity shot him an embarrassed smile and pulled him in for another hug. "I wonder why, sheesh."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed. I think I'm going to have even more fun teasing you now."

She lightly slapped his back in protest. "Ugh, you're a piece of work!" She pulled back and smiled up at him. "But I guess I'll forgive you for that comment since you treated me to lunch."

He laughed and grabbed her by the hand. "Now why don't we do some detective work and figure out what's going on with the new lovebirds, shall we?"

"Oh! Tina and Rod? I think they're probably still eating.

He pulled her along the path to Rio's farm. "No, Rio and Neil! Or did you already forget?"

Felicity gasped and quickened her pace. "Ah! I totally forgot, now let's go!"

* * *

**Rio and Neil POV, earlier that day.**

* * *

The two stood at the counter, thinking over their order. Neil decided first. "I'll take the Omelet Rice." He counted off a few coins and placed them on the counter. He turned to Rio and asked, "Do you know what you want yet?"

She squinted at the menu in hopes of some inspiration. She was a terrible decision maker when it came to food. "Mmm, I think I'll have…the Spaghetti!" After she tossed her coins on the counter she turned to Neil. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do women take so long to figure out what they want? You've been here a million times, shouldn't you know by now?"

She huffed in protest. "It's not that easy! Everything looks so delicious and I can't make up my mind!"

Neil shrugged at the response and turned back toward the counter. "You're a weirdo."

"And you're a grump. Haven't we already gone over this?"

The two continued to wait for their orders in silence. Upon arrival, the two grabbed the food and made their way out the door. On their way to Rio's farm, Rio noticed that Neil had an odd look on his face. "What's up?"

"Why was Felicity staring at us so intently? She looked like she was mad."

Rio shrugged. "Huh, I dunno. Maybe she was just upset and happened to look our way."

The two arrived on the farm and sat down near the dock. They ate quietly for a while, each enjoying the sound of the river.

Neil surprisingly broke the silence first. "So why did you ask me over here again?"

"Oh, right!" Rio dug in her bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bottle of milk and pushed it towards him. "I wanted to ask your opinion of this! I've been taking Moofasa to the sanctuary more often, so I'm wondering if the quality has improved."

He popped the cap off and took a sip. Then another. "Wow Rio, I'm actually impressed. That has to be some of the best milk I've had in a while."

She threw up a fist in victory. "Yes! It has the stamp of approval."

Neil gave her an odd look before continuing with his meal. "You really are something else. In a weird kind of way."

She responded with a mouth full of food. "Yep! That's what makes me interesting though."

"Yeah…interesting. That's the word I would use…"

She threw her bag at him. "Hey! Don't be a jerk!"

He laughed and threw it back. "Don't be so sensitive, it was a joke! Man, I'm starting to think you're getting soft on me."

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Am not! Idiot!"

"Haha, whatever you say Rio."

The two went back to eating and talking. After a while they lay back on the grass and enjoyed the sound of nature once again. A butterfly fluttered around the two and decided to perch on Rio's nose. She smiled at the bug.

Neil smiled too. "Rio the bug whisperer."

She laughed at the comment and the butterfly flew a few feet away. "Hey wait, come back!" Rio crouched and tried to get closer without startling it. When she was just out of arms reach it flew further away. She followed it all the way to the dock.

Neil looked on with a gentle smile on his face. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore. It wasn't love by any means, but he definitely had strong feelings for the girl. He enjoyed the fact that the two could sit in comfortable silence or just talk about nothing in particular. He never felt like he was pressured to feel a certain way around her, she accepted the fact that he wasn't very social and never tried to change it. Well, never tried to change it seriously anyway. She made plenty of jokes about it. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Rio was inching closer and closer to the dock's edge, probably too caught up in her butterfly chase to notice her surroundings.

One more step and she would fall into the river. "Rio! Watch-" before he could warn her, she stepped off of the dock and into the cold water. "out." He ran to the edge of the dock right as her head popped back out of the water. "Rio! Are you okay?!"

She shook the wet hair out of her face and frowned. "Does it look like I'm okay? It's freezing in here!" She doggy paddled closer to the dock. "Are you gonna help or what?!"

Neil laughed at the sight and made his way over to the edge of the dock. "I'm sorry, but this is kind of hilarious. You just walked right in!" He stuck a hand out so that he could pull her out of the water.

"Yeah, it's just hilarious." She swam over to where Neil was holding out his hand. She grabbed his hand and pulled with all of her strength in an attempt to pull him in with her. Unfortunately, Neil was stronger and had excellent footing on the dock.

He smirked at her attempt to get revenge. "Nice try, but I think I'm just a little bit stronger than you. Especially when you're cold and also treading water." He pulled her out in one swift movement and set her on the dock. When her feet made contact with the wood, there was a very distinct squish of wet socks in shoes. "Ugh, that sound is awful."

"Ya think? Let's grab our stuff and head inside. I'm making you help me with watering later, so don't even think about leaving!" She glared at Neil as they gathered their stuff.

"What for? I helped you out!"

"For laughing, dummy!" As they walked towards the house, each step Rio took made a 'squish' sound. Squish. Squish. Squish.

Rio felt an arm snake around her waist and before she could protest another made it's way behind her knees and lifted her up. "Neil! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you. Isn't it obvious?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. But why?"

"Because the sound of your shoes is disgusting, so I'm making it stop."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

Before they reached her house, they were stopped by none other than Allen and Felicity.

Rio waved at her friends. "Hey guys! How's it goin?"

Felicity frowned. "Don't 'How's it goin?' me! When were you going to tell me?!"

"Uh, tell you what? I'm confused…"

"Tell me you were on a date!" She crossed her arms. "I'm your friend, friends tell each other these things!"

"But I'm not on a date!" Neil set her down so she could face Felicity.

Felicity looked to Allen who shrugged, he was confused too. "But you're with Neil! And we saw you at the diner! And he was just carrying you!"

Rio and Neil glanced at each other with equally perplexed expressions. "We're just hanging out. I wanted to know how the quality of Moofasa's milk was, and Neil's the expert! And he was carrying me because my shoes sound disgusting." She stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis. Squish!

"But…why is he here then? You could've just given it to him and left!"

"Well, I was going to. But then I got hungry and invited him to lunch. Is that not allowed or something? I eat lunch with friends all the time."

Felicity became more flustered and embarrassed. Maybe she shouldn't have just stormed over here and accused her friend of something. Allen picked up on her embarrassment and decided to speak up. "I think this was all a big misunderstanding. Felicity has had a busy day, so I think her tiredness has muddled her thoughts."

Felicity nodded at Allen's explanation. "Sorry, Rio. I think I just got a little over excited. I'm going to go now, before I make a fool of myself even further." She waved her goodbye and pulled Allen off of the farm with her.

Neil looked at Rio and raised an eyebrow. "What was all that about?"

Rio shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I guess I'll find out later!"

Neil scooped Rio back up and continued making his way toward the house. "We should probably get you inside before you develop a fever or something." He set her down once inside and sat down on the couch.

Rio shivered and said "I'm gonna go take a shower real quick! Be right back!"

Before long, Rio emerged from the bathroom in another pair of work clothes. She threw on a jacket and turned to Neil. "Ready to water?"

"I guess!" He stood and followed Rio outside to the waterspout.

She handed him a tiny watering can. "Just fill this up and follow me!"

He did as she said and they made their way to the first patch of flowers. Neil didn't like plants, they're a pain to take care of and they don't appreciate what you do in the same way that animals do. He wondered what Rio preferred. "Hey Rio, do you like plants better? Or animals?"

She pointed to the plants and smiled. "Judging by the fact that my flowers look really sad and wilted, I'd say animals. Plants can't let you know what they need so it's a guessing game! Animals can tell you when they're hungry or sick, and they show appreciation when you take care of them properly. Plants just sit there and bloom. Kind of boring if you ask me."

He smiled at her answer; maybe they would become good friends after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I am sooo sorry for the long wait. College took over my life, and then I took a couple of days to recover. But now I'm free! Which means consistent updates. :) I've loved hearing from you guys the past month, so if you have suggestions or comments, let me know! Enjoy! :D**

**Word Count: 3,429**

* * *

Chapter 6: In which Rio is sick and Neil plays nurse.

* * *

Neil was awoken some days later by incessant knocking on his door. He opened an eye and glared at the noise, hoping that whoever it was would go away. It was his first day off in a while and he wanted to do nothing. Well, nothing too major anyway. He's like to sleep in, eat something simple for breakfast, and maybe play his guitar. Or maybe go visit Rio, er, her animals.

Without warning, Allen traipsed into his room. He walked up to Neil and yanked away his blankets. "You. We need your help! Time to get up!"

Neil, still half asleep, was really confused and slightly annoyed. "Uh, Wha-? Wait, help?" He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Why do you need my help? And how did you get into my house?"

Allen shrugged, "You left the door unlocked. As for the help, have you seen Rio recently?"

Neil shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He ran some cold water in the sink and splashed some on his face. "Not since earlier this week. I think she's been busy harvesting."

Allen nodded. "That's what I thought too. But I saw Hana earlier today and she had just returned from Rio's house. Apparently she's sick."

Neil turned to Allen, more alert after the cold water. "And this involves me because…?"

The man sighed and crossed his arms. "It involves you because you're her _friend,_ and it's your day off. Go get the soup Hana has prepared, and get your butt to Rio's farm! You're in charge of taking care of her for the day. And I don't want to hear your excuses, you're the only one free today." With that, Allen left Neil alone before he could protest.

Neil sighed. Well, there was no avoiding it. He was going to end up heading over there anyway, but he wished he wasn't obligated to be there all day. 'Ah well, shell most likely spend the day sleeping anyway' he thought. He threw on some clothes and made his way to the general store.

As he entered, the bell dinged above the door alerting Hana to his presence. "Neil, good morning! Come on into the kitchen." He followed the sound of the elderly woman's voice until he reached the kitchen. Hana was there standing in front of a large bowl of soup. "Here it is, dear. Thank you so much for bringing this all the way to the farm. Rio is _terribly_ sick; she must have been overworking herself during the harvest. Anyway, I'll have you take this and be on your way! Who knows how long it's been since the poor dear has eaten."

Neil took the bowl from the woman and made his way to the farm. He tried to ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind about how worried he was. It was probably just a common cold, he shouldn't be this worried. He knocked on the door before entering. "Rio? You in there? It's me, Neil! I have some soup from Hana for you."

He didn't exactly get a response, but he did hear an awful sounding cough come from within the living room. He walked towards the sound and ended up near the sofa. There was a human sized lump rolled up in some blankets on the sofa, and a mountain of tissues in the surrounding area.

He set the soup on the table after moving the tissues to the trash bin nearby. He approached the lump on the couch and poked it. "Rio? Are you alive?"

The lump coughed and started to move. After a few minutes of rustling around, a nest of blonde hair peeked out of the blanket. Seconds later, the hair was joined by a pair of tired blue eyes. "I'm alive…" she croaked. _"barely."_

"I brought this for you, want me to grab you a spoon? You don't look like you're in the mood to move much." She nodded and he grabbed a spoon from the kitchen.

Rio attempted to sit up, but her arms were too achy to do much. Neil noticed her struggle and attempted to help her. He pulled her shoulders forward until she was upright; from there he pushed her legs off of the sofa until her feet were touching the floor. She undid herself from her cocoon of blankets so that she could use her arms. He set the bowl of soup in front of her, and put the spoon in her hand. "Eat this up, okay? I'm going to take care of your animals, then I'll be back."

Normally Rio would protest, she didn't like having others do her work for her, but there wasn't much she could do at the moment. She nodded her approval and attempted to eat the soup while Neil worked.

About forty minute later, Neil walked back into the living room to find a sleeping Rio. The bowl of soup was empty, which was a good sign.

She didn't have the strength to lie back down, so her head was tilted in an uncomfortable angle toward her shoulder. Her mouth hung open because of her stuffed nose, and she was drooling slightly. He couldn't help but think it was cute, he reminded her of a little kid while she was sleeping. He slipped a small pillow underneath her head in an attempt to make her more comfortable. He sat in a chair next to the sofa and flipped through a magazine to pass the time.

About an hour and a half later Rio woke up with a slight knot in her neck. She rolled her neck to each side a few times to loosen it up. Afterwards, she looked around the room and spotted Neil in the chair next to the sofa. He was staring at her with a peculiar expression.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Neil smirked at Rio who was obviously still waking up.

"Mmm." She yawned and stretched before leaning back into the sofa. "I detect sarcasm. I take it I'm not very appealing right now?"

"Well, no. But mostly because it looks like you let small animals live in your hair. The dried spit on your chin doesn't help either."

Rio's cheeks turned red and she groaned. She was hoping this would be the one time she didn't drool in her sleep. "I'm too tired to care about fixing it, but not too tired to be embarrassed."

Neil decided to take pity on her and help. He rummaged through some cupboards until he found a washcloth. He ran it under some warm water and brought it over to her. "Here, you can at least wash up with this."

She took it from him and wiped he face as best as she could. "Thanks. Wow, my arms are tired. And sore."

"Rio, where's your hairbrush?"

"Bathroom sink, why?"

He walked to the bathroom and was surprised at how few items there were. He thought all women had millions of tubes of Goddess-knows-what in their bathroom. He quickly spotted the brush and grabbed it. When he handed it to Rio she just stared at it. "Um, aren't you going to use it?"

She looked at Neil then back to the brush. "I don't think I can, my arms are so sore from the harvest that they won't move much." She blushed and continued to look down. "Just forget about it, I'll just look like a mess until I feel better."

Neil shrugged and said, "I'll do it." He took the brush and sat on the sofa next to Rio. When Rio didn't move from her spot, he nudged her. "You're going to need to turn around Rio. Do you want help or not?"

She shook her head. "Don't you think that's a little... _weird?"_

"Not really. Just turn around Rio, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

She nodded and turned herself away from Neil. She was expecting her hair to be yanked painfully, but was pleasantly surprised when Neil placed one hand on the top of her head and began gently running the brush through her hair. He started at the crown of her head with short, quick motions to get the knots out.

"I'm sorry if this hurts, I haven't done this in a long time."

It hurt ever so slightly, but not much. Brushing her hair had always been relaxing, but it calmed her even more to have someone else do it. Her parents had not been the tender type so being taken care of this way was new, but nice. She looked at Neil while he brushed and asked, "Wait, you said you haven't done this in a long time. Does that mean you've done this before?"

Neil blushed slightly at the comment but continued brushing while he answered. "It's kind of embarrassing, so keep quiet about it..." She nodded in understanding and he continued. "When I was younger, I had a horse named Amigo. Very original, I know. Amigo was my only friend and I'm sure you can guess why. My social skills weren't so great back then either." Rio giggled at the thought of a smaller, anti-social Neil.

"Anyway, when I was old enough, it was my job to groom him. When I first started brushing his mane, he'd get nervous because I pulled on the knots too hard. I had to learn to get them out in a gentler way so that he wouldn't be scared of me. Long story short, I learned how to do this," he gestured at the brush, "and here we are."

She smiled up at him. "I think this cold is getting to me because that was the most adorable story I've ever heard."

Neil blushed again and kept his eyes fixed on her hair. "Thanks."

Either the sickness was messing with her, or her soup was drugged because Rio was feeling a weird closeness to Neil at the moment. There was something really intimate about having someone brush your hair. 'Maybe we're just bonding?' she thought. 'But it's different than with Felicity or Tina. Hmm…'

Once Neil made sure her hair was no longer knotted, he set the hairbrush on the table. "There, I think we're done here."

She reached up to feel her hair and enjoyed its smoothness. "Wow, that's pretty good! At the very least it's not a rat's nest anymore. I'm not used to being taken care of so…uh, thanks!"

He turned his head to the side to hide his blush. He wondered why he was so affected by her today. At that moment Neil's stomach rumbled loudly.

Rio's eyes went wide at the sound. "Holy crow, Neil! When's the last time you ate?"

"Uh…last night? I came here first thing in the morning, so I kinda skipped breakfast."

She shook her head. "Sheesh, no wonder your stomach sounds like it could devour an entire cow. I'll fix us lunch!" She stood but her shaky legs prevented her from moving far.

Neil stood and immediately pushed Rio back to the couch. "You stay here. Why don't I go fix us something? Do you like eggs?" She nodded. "Good. I'll let you know when it's done.

About twenty minutes later, Neil set two plates of eggs on toast onto the table. He scooped Rio up from the couch, and sat her down at the table.

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks Neil." She hated being so weak, especially in front of someone like Neil. He would probably use this to tease her later, though she hoped he wouldn't.

They ate without much conversation. Rio was too tired, and Neil preferred the silence. Besides, he couldn't go five minutes without blushing like a schoolboy with a crush. Once they finished, he carried Rio back to the sofa. He sat down on the end of it, with plenty of space in between the two. "You should probably get some rest, it'll help you get over the cold faster." She nodded, the drowsiness from her full tummy already taking effect.

Neil was surprised when he felt Rio's head plop into his lap a few minutes later. He started to protest when he realized that she was already fast asleep. He thought, 'eating must have really taken it out of her.' He rested his head on his hand and thought about what to do. He must have been tired too, because he found himself nodding off after a couple of minutes.

* * *

Around dinnertime, Neil woke up from his slumber and realized where he was laying. He slowly sat back up, trying his best not to disturb his sleeping companion. He lifted her head and laid it back down on the sofa as he got up. It was time for dinner and he needed to figure out a plan. After a moment, he decided to go back to Hana's and see if she had any extra soup.

Rio woke just minutes after Neil left and sat up. 'Hm, where did Neil go, I wonder?' She decided to wait for a while, in case he came back. Besides, she was too tired to get up and make something to eat. In the meantime, she picked up a magazine from the table and flipped through it. It was some kind of girly magazine that Tina had brought over. She turned to a page that read, "What Men _Really_ Want in a Woman." She was equally intrigued and disgusted by what the article had to say. Apparently men wanted women to show off their body? She shuddered at the thought, she couldn't even _imagine_ wearing some of the things the article suggested.

She didn't even notice Neil had come back until he snatched the magazine out of her hands. She blushed and thought, 'Shoot! He's probably gonna think I'm some kind of weirdo for reading this stuff.' She tried to grab it from him, but he was too quick for her sick muscles. "Give it back!"

He scoffed. "This is trash. Ugh, I can't believe this stuff actually gets written. I would be livid if my girl wore this." He held the magazine up to show a woman wearing a skimpy black skirt and a top that barely covered her chest.

Rio looked up at him curiously. "You would? But don't you think it looks good?"

He set it on the table and sat down across from her. "No, I don't. I think it looks like a girl who read a magazine that told her to show off skin to impress men. I think it looks like someone who lacks confidence in herself."

"Lacks confidence? How?" Rio was genuinely curious. She didn't know the first thing about men, so she wanted to take the opportunity to learn something.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's like this. It's great if a woman dresses in a way that makes her feel good…even when it's that revealing, I guess." He cleared his throat, "but I think what really matters is what kind of person she is. Is she relying on her looks to attract people? Men don't want someone who relies on what they wear."

"They don't?"

"No. Er, at least I don't. I'd rather have a girl who has similar interests, and is a good person. Not someone who just dresses nicely." He blushed at everything he said. 'Ugh, what's wrong with me today?' he thought. 'I'm talking too much…'

She felt a small sense of relief at Neil's explanation. She thought, "Phew, I won't have to dress like that to impress anyone. Ugh, I would hate that.' Then she wondered if there was anyone in the village like Neil described. 'Felicity and Tina both have someone….now Neil needs someone!'

She thought and thought… 'Who could possibly be right for Neil? Yuri is too quiet and Michelle is too loud.' And then it hit her, there is a perfect match for Neil! 'Why didn't I think of this before? It's been right in front of me the whole time! Similar interests, a good person…'

She smiled brightly at Neil. "Neil! I've got it, I think I know someone who is perfect for you!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, he had been freaking out internally at her long silence. "Uh…what?"

"The girl you described! I know who it is!"

His heart began to race and he could feel himself growing warm with nervousness. He thought, 'Oh no…she found out didn't she? Allen totally told her…"

She threw a pillow at him and said, "It's Iroha, isn't it?! Why didn't you tell meeeee?"

Neil's eyes went wide with shock. "I-Iroha? You think that's who I was talking about?"

Rio nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! I'm like a detective!"

He groaned and tossed the pillow back to her. "Go to sleep Rio, you're just delirious from the cold." He got up and grabbed the soup from the kitchen. "Here, I got you some dinner from Hana. Eat this when you get hungry, okay?"

"Wait, but what about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm going to grab something at my place. I'll check on you tomorrow okay?"

She smirked at Neil. "Aw, did I embarrass you because I found out about your crush? Iroha and Neil, sittin' in a tree…K-I-S-S-" Before she could finish, Neil was out the door. "What a grump, he didn't even say goodbye!"

Rio decided to eat before going to bed for the night and while she was eating she thought about the day. She was thankful that Neil came to take care of her; he was really one of her closest friends? And friends want their other friends to be happy. Then why did she feel so weird about setting Neil up with Iroha?

**Neil's POV**

It was about two hours after Neil had left Rio's and he was a mess. He sat at Clement's, waiting for Allen of all people. The man of the hour finally walked in about five minutes later and sat across from Neil. "So? Why did you want me to meet you here? Shouldn't you be watching over your lady love?"

Neil rolled his eyes. "Ugh, please don't use that phrase." He sighed. "Anyway, I asked you to be here because we have a problem."

Allen smirked. "Ah. Let me guess, you accidentally confessed your feelings to her and then ran away?"

"Smartass. No, Rio thinks that I'm in love with Iroha."

There was a moment of silence before the sound of Allen's laughter filled the air. "Oh, this is great! Like something out of a movie. The woman you love is entirely oblivious to your feelings and also believes you to be in love with someone else?"

Neil nodded. "Ha ha, so funny. What do I do? I'm pretty sure I could make a sign that read 'Rio I like you" and she still wouldn't get it."

Allen nodded in agreement. "You have a point. Have you tried telling her yourself? Obviously she's not picking up the more subtle hints."

Neil's face turned red. "Tell her? Like confess? No. I don't think I can."

Allen stood from the table and looked at Neil seriously. "Well then, I can't help you. If you decide to confess, you know where to find me. Until then, good luck!"

With that, Allen made his exit and left Neil with his thoughts. 'Confess to Rio?' he wondered. If he was honest with himself, nothing terrified him more than the thought of admitting his feelings. 'But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Is it worth it?'

Neil sat at Clement's until closing time, thinking about what Allen said. On his way home he made a choice. 'I have to tell her.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for another long(ish) absence. I was stuck on this chapter for sooo long, as this is where things really start to take a turn. But I figured it out, hooray! Anyway, I've appreciated all of the reviews/PM's/follows/favorites along the way. Your continued support is lovely! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Word Count: 3,993**

* * *

Chapter 7: In which Rio has a crisis that cookies can't fix.

* * *

Rio rapped on Felicity's door hoping to wake her up. "Felicity? It's me! I need your help!" There was no response. Rio sighed and knocked louder. "Felicity! This is serious!" Still nothing. Rio knew how Felicity hated being woken up in the morning, but this was important. She decided to try the trusty 'knock on the door and yell until she wakes up' method. "FELICITYYYY! WAKE UP! I NEED YOUR WISDOM AND ADVICE!" She knocked until she heard a _thump_ and footsteps shuffling to the door.

Seconds later a frazzled looking Felicity opened the door. "Rio? Is that you?" She squinted through tired eyes. "Why are you here so early?" Rio pushed passed Felicity and made her way to the kitchen to start unpacking her bag.

When Felicity finally made it there, Rio had one big thermos, two mugs, donuts, and a bag of marshmallows on the table. Felicity sat in one of the chairs and looked over at Rio. "Did someone die? Or are you having some kind of life crisis?"

"None of the above. Okay that's a lie. It's a life crisis…I think. I'm not really sure!" Rio grabbed a sprinkle-covered donut and took a bite. "It's about Neil."

Felicity grinned and filled one of the mugs with hot cocoa from the thermos. "Ooh, do tell!" She leaned back as Rio went on to tell the tale of her budding friendship with Neil. She smiled when Rio spoke about how Neil took care of her when she got sick. "That's adorable!"

Rio smiled. "It was pretty nice, but it gets worse." Rio continued with the story of her boy-talk with Neil and then concluded with her brilliant idea to set him up with Iroha.

Felicity sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Rio smiled sheepishly and took another bite of her donut. With her mouth full she said, "Love me forever because I'm your best friend?"

"Well obviously!" She smirked. "Someone's going to have to since you keep setting up all of your potential boyfriends with other women!"

Rio tossed a crumb at Felicity and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever! He's not a potential boyfriend…he's just a friend."

"Just friends? That's what they all say…before they fall madly in love!"

"Who are 'they'?"

"_Everyone_, Rio!" Felicity sighed and took another sip from her mug. "So what's the crisis about?"

Rio picked at another donut as she thought of how to put it. "Well, I'm not really sure. I felt pretty happy when I figured out who Neil was crushing on, but then I felt kind of…uncomfortable I guess? Like I wanted to be happy for my two friends but then I just kind of felt weird about the whole thing." She sighed, becoming frustrated. "WHAT THE HAY IS WRONG WITH ME?!"

"Really? Farm puns at a time like this?"

Rio shrugged. "When are puns _not_ a good idea?"

"I suppose. Anyway, do you want my honest opinion?"

Rio rolled her eyes. "DUH! That's the whole reason I came all the way here at this hour."

"Well miss sassy pants, I think you have feelings for Neil."

"Well, _obviously_. He's my best friend! And that's just like, a best friend thing right? I would feel weird about setting up Neil with Iroha because then I wouldn't get to hang out with him as much."

"You're pretty hopeless, you know that right?"

"Why?"

Felicity sighed. "I think we need to go see Allen."

After Felicity dressed and fixed her hair, the girls made their way to Allen's salon. The door dinged upon their entry, alerting the stylist to their presence. "Ah, ladies! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Rio huffed and sat down in one of the chairs closest to Allen. "Felicity thinks that I'm in love with Neil but I think its just friendship. So we're here to get a second opinion, because I'm really confused."

Allen joined Rio in one of the nearby chairs and smirked a little. "Ah, so Rio finally comes crawling to the love guru for advice."

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, but can you blame me?"

Rio lightly smacked Allen on the arm and laughed. "I'm glad you found someone to put up with you, because I certainly couldn't!"

Felicity joined the two of them and added, "Now we just need to find someone to take care of our dear Rio!"

Rio sighed. "Why are you hopping on the matchmaker train? You know I'm not good at this stuff."

Felicity laughed and poked Rio's cheek. "Because if I don't, you're going to keep trying to set up your soul mate with another woman!"

Allen cleared his throat and looked at Rio. "Let me guess…you and Neil finally had some sort of deep conversation about your likes and dislikes in members of the opposite sex. Then you decided to come up with the brilliant plan of setting Neil up with someone he's entirely incompatible with because you thought that's who he was talking about. Am I correct?" The two girls turned to each other with wide eyes.

Rio snapped her attention back to Allen. "Okay, either you're a mind reader or you've been spying on me."

"Neither. Neil told me himself. Not even someone as introverted as Neil can resist talking to me." Allen rose from his seat and made his way toward the kitchen. "So, what's the problem?"

Rio mulled this over for a while before answering. "Well, I don't know how to describe it really. I just feel uncomfortable setting him up with her. Part of me wants to be excited for him, but another part of me just feels weird!"

Allen grabbed a pitcher from the counter and poured three glasses of iced tea. "I understand that part. What I don't get is why you're confused. Shouldn't it be pretty obvious?"

Rio groaned in frustration and plopped her forehead on the table. "Nooooo! That's the whole reason I'm in this situation."

Allen set two of the glasses in front of the girls and one near his seat. "Let me ask you this. What other guy would you consider to be a good friend?"

"Probably you. And maybe Rod."

"Okay, now think about this. Did you feel uncomfortable with Felicity and I dating? Or Rod and Tina?"

"No! You guys all belong together."

"Right, so you think we're good together. And you said you thought Iroha and Neil would be good together as well?"

"Yep!"

"Then…what's the difference? Obviously there has to be something preventing you from being comfortable with the idea. It can't be that you don't think they're compatible, and it's also not because he's your friend. _Think_, Rio!"

Rio thought about it and thought about it. 'Why do I care so much? I should be happy for my friends. But then why do I feel so weird about it?'

She didn't realize that she had been staring off into space while thinking. Felicity and Allen looked at each other and shrugged. Felicity whispered to Allen, "I think you broke her." Then she reached over and poked Rio's nose. "Earth to Rio! Do you copy?"

Rio shook out of her trance and realized both Allen and Felicity were staring at her. "Hu-wuh? Did you day something?"

"Yes! I was wondering why you were just staring at nothing!"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

Allen stood up and gestured for the girls to follow his lead. "Well, why don't we all go grab lunch? You'll think better on a full stomach anyway."

* * *

Sometime later the three friends were seated around a table at Clement's. Allen ordered a peach iced tea to go with his chicken salad, Felicity decided on water with her soup, and Rio was sipping on a Shirley temple with her curry rice.

They were just beginning their meal when they heard a familiar voice speaking to Clement. Rio looked up right when Neil was placing his order and felt her heart begin to race. 'Dang it!' she thought. 'Just when I was forgetting about the situation!" She locked eyes with Allen and immediately knew what he was going to do. She shook her head slightly and stared at him with wide eyes as if to say, 'Do it and you'll regret it.'

Allen ignored Rio's threatening gaze and began to wave Neil over. "Hey Neil!" Neil made his way over and stood awkwardly at the edge of the table. Allen smiled and asked, "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Neil eyed Rio who was very intently looking at her food and shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'll go grab my stuff."

Allen smirked at Rio. "Interested in your food much?"

Rio glared up at him. "How could you do that! I'm going through a crisis and you invite the _cause_ of the crisis to lunch?! Who does that? Evil villains, that's who!"

Felicity giggled at the interaction. "Well, I think it's a good idea." She became nervous as Rio's intense glare was shifted to her. 'Just hear me out! You don't know your exact feelings about him, so why don't you explore them by spending more time together? It's perfect!"

"How is it perfect?"

"Because! You won't have to worry about it too much because Allen and I will be here for you. That way conversation won't become awkward or forced."

Rio glanced at Allen and then back at Felicity. "We're talking about _Allen_ here. The one who loooves to embarrass me at all times."

Allen threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I'll behave today. As much as I can anyway, if I don't tease you a _little_ bit, it'll be weird."

Rio sighed and poked at her food. "I guess. But if you say anything about my predicament, just remember that I know where you live." Just then she felt another body sit down next to her, and her heart began to race again.

"Is Rio making threats?" Neil asked as he sat down. After Allen nodded he gave Rio a sideways smile. "How are you going to make friends like that?"

Forgetting her 'crisis' she smirked back. "Pff. My charming personality makes up for all the threats. Besides I think Allen is pretty used to them at this point."

Allen rolled his eyes at Rio. "It's true. I know all of her threats are empty."

Felicity laughed and Rio threw a napkin at the two. "Why do you guys always have to gang up on me? Jerks!" She stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

Felicity threw the napkin back. "It's true! You're way too nice to actually be threatening."

Rio held a hand over her heart. "You hit me right in the feels Felicity. I thought you would back me up!"

"Not this time Rio!" She smiled and looked at Allen. "I have to agree with this handsome guy!"

"Traitor! You abandoned me for a boy!"

Felicity grinned and rested her head on Allen's shoulder. "Yep! You will too someday! You just need to find the right someone!"

Neil was watching Rio during the exchange and caught her eye just as Felicity spoke. The two stared at each other for a moment then Rio looked down at her plate again. "Yeah, someday! Anyway, let's move on from my love life shall we?"

Felicity caught on quickly and averted the conversation to a more neutral topic. "So Neil, how did you get into the animal business?"

The group conversed about work and similar things until the meal was over. Allen looked at Felicity and then to Rio and asked, "I take it you two would like some dessert?"

Felicity smiled at Rio. "He knows us well!"

She laughed in return. "More like he knows our sugar addiction well!"

Allen handed Rio one of the dessert menus. "Rio the cookie monster."

She stuck her tongue out in return. "For your information, I'm more of a pie girl."

Neil laughed at this. "Are you sure? I've seen you eat cookies before. If you like pie even better, I don't even want to know what that's like."

Rio smacked Neil playfully on the shoulder. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

He poked her back. "It means that I don't doubt that you could eat a whole pie by yourself."

Allen laughed at the comment. "You know Rio, I wouldn't put that past you either. In fact…have you eaten a whole pie before?"

Rio blushed, slightly embarrassed with the topic. "Yes. And shut up. Sugar is delicious and I have no regrets."

Felicity burst into laughter. "Wait! Was that the time Tina challenged you to eat a whole pie?!" Rio nodded.

Neil looked at Rio with a slight smile. "Do I even want to know the story?"

Allen folded his hand together on the table and leaned back. "I know I do."

Rio sighed. "Allen, you _always_ want to know the story. But fine. Tina dared me to eat a whole pie, so I did!"

Neil looked at Rio incredulously. "Just like that? No prize or anything?"

"The deal was that if I ate the whole pie she wouldn't publish my embarrassing baby pictures in the stupid paper. Which she did anyway."

Allen snorted. "Of course she did, it's _Tina_ we're talking about! I wondered what those pictures were about though; I always thought she just put them there for the fun of it. I must say, you were an adorable baby."

Felicity reached across the table to pinch one of Rio's cheeks. "Yes you were! You should have seen them Neil! One picture showed Rio with the cutest little pigtails and she was wearing tiny cowboy boots and a matching hat."

Rio's cheeks turned red for the third time that day. "I see why you guys are together now, you share some sort of sick pleasure in teasing me."

"I bet you were cute." Neil scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile. "I'm sure you were just as feisty too."

With that, Rio's entire face became hot and her heart fluttered again. Allen and Felicity looked at each other in surprise. Neither of them had seen this side to either Rio or Neil. After some seconds of silence Rio coughed and gave a small "thanks" to Neil before returning to her menu.

Allen turned his attention to Felicity. "Hey love, how about we head back to my place? I want to try out that new cookie recipe on you instead of having dessert here."

Felicity looked surprised at Allen's suggestion. "Uh, what cookie recipe?" Allen urged Felicity with his eyes, hinting at her to follow along. "Oh right! I totally forgot! We should definitely do that, do you guys mind if we head out a little early?"

Rio shot them a wide-eyed 'help me' look again, and again it was ignored. Neil shook his head and shrugged. "Nah. You guys have fun. I think Rio and I will be okay here." Before getting up, Allen gave Neil a reassuring nod as if to say 'do it.' Neil nodded back before promptly looking down at his plate.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, Allen and Felicity promptly exited the restaurant. Once outside Felicity slowed their pace and turned to her boyfriend. "You didn't want to make cookies did you?"

Allen smiled mischievously at his companion. "No, you certainly caught on quickly."

"Rio's going to hate us, you know that right?"

Allen took Felicity's hand and puller her towards the salon. "I think she'll be _thanking_ us. At least someday she will. She has to get over whatever relationship problems she has eventually."

"Hmm. I suppose that's true! I just feel bad that we left so suddenly. I hope it doesn't turn out awkwardly."

Allen opened the door to the salon and ushered Felicity inside. After closing the door behind them he flashed a flirtatious smile her way, causing her to blush. "I guess I'll just have to distract you then. I wouldn't want you to be focused on that all day."

Feeling brave, Felicity drew Allen closer to her. She ran a hand threw his hair and smiled up at him. "Oh? And how would you do that?"

Allen laughed and leaned in close and brushed his lips lightly against hers. He pulled away to admire the blush on her cheeks. "I don't know, I could do any number of things. Judging by the look on your face I'm thinking that you have something specific in mind?"

Rather than answer him verbally, she opted to pull him back down into a kiss. The moment their lips made contact Allen let out a small gasp. Felicity smiled into the kiss, realizing that she had caught him by surprise.

Allen pulled back once again with a grin on his face. "Quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

Felicity bit her lower lip and smiled up at him. "Maybe? It was kind of spur of the moment."

Allen slid one arm around her waist and threaded the other hand threw her long hair and pulled her close. He whispered, "I quite enjoyed seeing that side of you love" before claiming her lips once more. He teased the opening of her lips with his tongue and felt his heart flutter when she immediately let him in. She tasted sweet, just like he imagined. Too soon he pulled away to catch his breath.

Felicity felt her heart racing a thousand miles a minute and she couldn't hide the grin that was plastered on her face. "Is that going to be a tradition from now on? Because if so, I'd like to go to the restaurant more often."

Allen beamed down at his petite girlfriend. "Well, I think we could make that work."

* * *

Back at the restaurant Rio and Neil were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Rio decided that enough was enough and broke the awkward atmosphere. "Hey, wanna go walk somewhere? I'm not really feeling like dessert right now." Really she just wanted to get outside, or anywhere that wasn't here.

Neil gave a light shrug. "Sure, I'm not a dessert person anyway."

The two made their way to one of the nicer spots along the river. One thing Rio enjoyed was that the two could appreciate the quiet together. Well, most of the time. She wondered if she should say anything when Neil spoke up. "So Felicity and Allen seem pretty happy huh?"

She nodded in agreement. "I think so. It's nice to see them so happy with each other. I wondered if they would end up together, since Allen is a stylist and Felicity is the most beautiful girl in Echo Village."

"Well, she's not the _most_ beautiful." Neil blushed and looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

Rio sat on the grass on the bank of the river and kicked her legs out in front of her. "You don't think so? Who could possibly be prettier than Felicity?" She fidgeted with her pants, nervous as to what he might say.

Neil coughed and looked out at the river before joining her on the ground. "Honestly? I think its yo-"

A bark in the distance caught their attention before Neil could continue. Seconds later, a spotted dog jumped into the clearing and made its way toward Rio. The dog jumped, and thanks to her quick reflexes, landed in Rio's arms. Rod followed shortly after, breathing hard. "I'm so…sorry…he just started…running." Rod put his hands on his knees and spent a minute catching his breath.

Rio's giggling caught the boys' attention. "Hehe, he's so cuuute! What's your name little guy?!"

Rod smiled and replied. "His name is Samson! Just got him yesterday, he's not quite used to the whole 'fetch' concept though. Oh and he's terrible at coming back when he's called, as I'm sure you might have guessed."

Neil began lightly banging his forehead on his knee. He thought 'Of course when I'm about to confess Rod comes by and ruins it!'

Rod noticed Neil's position and frowned. "Yo Neil! What's up man? You look pretty rough." Then he noticed that Rio and Neil were here by themselves and it clicked. He mouthed 'ooooh' to Neil, who responded with a nod. Rod had heard all about Neil's decision to confess, and by the looks of things Neil wasn't having much luck. Rod walked over and took the dog from Rio's arms. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys but I better be going! This guy still has a lot of training to do today!" He waved his farewell before leaving the two alone again.

Rio's attention turned back to Neil and she laughed. "Well how's that for unexpected? Anyways, what were you saying before the interruption?"

Neil groaned internally, he lost all confidence after being interrupted. "I don't even remember. Probably something about how nice it is today."

Rio nodded. "It is nice! Hey, want to walk back to my place? I think I have some ice cream or something. That sounds good on a day like today."

Neil stood and brushed the grass from his pants. "Sure, I don't have much else to do."

* * *

Once the two were situated in her kitchen, Rio dished up some chocolate ice cream for herself, and a single scoop of vanilla for Neil. When she set the bowl in front of him he smiled his appreciation. "Didn't you once say that vanilla was a boring flavor?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well, yes. But you have boring taste when it comes to dessert, so it works out."

Neil felt his confidence building again and decided to tease her. "Huh, well I didn't know that I was so important to you. You even keep ice cream in your house especially for me."

She blushed in response. "I figured since you hang out here all the time anyway, I might as well provide something you enjoy."

His heart quickened at the sight of her blush. "Well, I enjoy your company, so the ice cream is just a bonus."

Rio coughed in surprise. She wasn't used to Neil being so…forward. And nice. So she decided to be honest. "I enjoy your company as well."

The two carried on conversation for an hour or so until Neil noticed Rio yawning. "It looks like it's the farmer's bed time."

She nodded in the midst of another yawn. "I guess so! I was up a little earlier than normal this morning, I guess that means I also need to go to bed a little earlier."

Neil nodded and brought his bowl to the kitchen. "Well, I'll take my leave then. I wouldn't want to be the reason you're tired tomorrow."

"I wouldn't mind." Rio didn't realize what she had said until it was too late. Her face flushed as the implication of her words set in.

Neil's face turned red yet again at her words. "Thanks." He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug before he could chicken out. "But I'll leave anyway. I have an early morning as well."

She walked him to the door in silence; her head was still spinning from the hug. She had no idea why she was so affected by him all of the sudden. "Thanks for coming over. 'Night Neil!"

"'Night Rio. See you later?" He hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

"Definitely." Rio closed the door after Neil's departure and sighed. She was starting to doubt her theory of 'just friendship' with Neil. And that thought scared the hell out of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Long chapter, so much plot, so many feels. Talk to you guys at the end. Enjoy!**

**Word Count: 5,205**

Chapter 8: In which Rio reveals her past.

Rio woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She had tossed and turned all night and all of her dreams involving being chased by an unknown figure. Usually that meant she was struggling with something emotionally, which means it was time for some girl talk. She sat up in her bed, wishing she didn't have to do anything today. She sighed and shuffled her way to the kitchen.

A cold nose poked at her hand as she was preparing her cup of tea. "Huh? Oh, Goldie. Wanna go outside?" The dog wagged his tail furiously and spun around in excited circles. She cracked a smile, unable to resist her dog's excitement. "I take that as a yes. Well c'mon then cutie!"

Once she opened up the door, Goldie took off into the fields. She smiled at the scene, for some reason animals always made her feel better. She took a sip from her mug and admired the view, it was the start of summer so none of her flowers were blooming, but it was beautiful all the same.

She heard a noise to her left, which was unusual at this time of day. Turning to investigate the scene she spotted Neil dropping off supplies next to the coop. "Morning Neil, busy already?"

He turned at the sound of her voice and shot her a half smile. "Mornin' Rio. Not really, just figured I'd get this out of the way before the day starts, that way I won't have to move all this stuff in the heat." He walked up to the patio and plopped down on the steps in front of where she stood.

She sat down beside him and set her mug beside her. "Well, it would help if you didn't wear that jacket everywhere. Seriously, who wears a jacket in this heat?"

He rolled his eyes at her and snickered. "You're one to talk. Nice PJ's."

Rio looked down at her clothes and blushed. "I was a little tired this morning, guess I forgot to put real clothes on."

"Whoa, no snappy response? You must be sick." He smirked at her. "I could always take care of you again."

She felt her heart quicken at his comment and immediately stood from her spot. "Yeah! Um, anyway…I need to get a start on chores, so I'll see ya later!" She then made her way quickly into the house, closing the door behind her. She thought, 'Why am I being affected by him so much? Why _now_?_._'

Neil, still seated outside, stared at Rio's door wondering why she was in such a rush. He thought things were going pretty well, but then she started acting weird. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'What made her leave so fast?' He thought back to their conversation and wondered if his comment about taking care of her made her feel awkward. It wasn't his intention to make her feel that way, he was just joking around. He stood up and brushed himself off, wondering what was wrong with her today. He needed some advice and knew just who to ask.

* * *

Rio wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. "Finally done!" She called for Goldie who ran towards her, barking happily the whole way. "Ready for lunch?" Goldie barked in response. "Alright, let's go!" She felt as though she had been neglecting her dog since she started hanging out with Neil more and was making an effort to be a better owner.

After feeding Goldie and herself, Rio decided to shower off before heading off to find Felicity. She was tired of wearing farm clothes and decided to throw on something a little nicer. She went with short denim shorts trimmed with white lace, a dark blue V-neck t-shirt and a pair of brown sandals. She gave Goldie a good belly rub and promised to be back as soon as possible. She also grabbed a light jacket in case it got cool and headed over to the Inn to find Felicity.

She peeked into her bedroom and found it empty, so she made her way to the salon. She pushed open the door and saw Felicity flipping through a magazine in a chair near the entrance. Before she could ask Felicity anything she heard two male voices coming down the staircase. Seconds later, Allen and Neil's figures made their way into the room.

Neil met Rio's eyes and froze. "Uh hey, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I came to talk. To Felicity." She looked at Felicity, who was joined by Allen.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Well, since you're here, uh, can we meet up later?"

Rio's gaze turned back to him and she nodded. "I needed to talk to you anyway. Uh, want me to just stop by after I'm done here?"

Neil shrugged. "Whatever you want. I'll see you later, Rio." He walked out of the salon with only a brief nod aimed at Allen.

Allen straightened himself and looked towards Rio. "Now that that's taken care of, you said you wanted to talk?" She nodded. "Did you want me to leave?"

"Um, if that's okay?"

Felicity looked at Allen and then to Rio with a concerned look on her face. "I think he should stay, Rio. If it's about Neil, he would be the best person to go to for advice."

Rio sighed and sat with her legs crossed on the floor. "Okay, but I seriously need you guys to promise me something." They both nodded. "What I say here doesn't leave this room. Ever. You guys and maybe Neil will be the only people to know, and it's reeeeally important to me that it stays that way."

The couple looked at each other and shrugged. Felicity spoke up first. "Of course Ri, we know how to keep a secret.

Rio took a deep breath and buried her head in her hands. She felt anxious about sharing her past with them, but it needed to be done. "Well, the first thing I want you to know is that I _do_ harbour feelings for Neil. I've buried them under a lot of fear, which is why I could never admit it to myself."

Allen sensed Rio's discomfort and joined her on the floor. He placed one hand on her shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. "Hey, it's okay. Fear prevents a lot of things, especially when it comes to love."

Felicity leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her knees and gave an encouraging smile to her friend. "We already knew, but I'm glad you're able to actually tell us. But what are you afraid of."

Rio sniffed in an attempt to hold back her tears. "Uh…it involves a little back story." She took another breath and calmed herself down before continuing. "I wasn't always so…seemingly oblivious and dorky. I kind of, how do you put it…became this person because of something that happened a few years ago."

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment, deciding whether or not to comment. "You know, I always sensed there was something you weren't telling us, something big. I also had a feeling you weren't always as you are."

Rio gave a shaky laugh and looked at him. "That's because you are freakishly all-knowing." She sighed again. "Anyway, I used to be pretty mature for my age, my mom used to say I was an adult in a kid's body, but that's beside the point. I had a friend growing up, and he and I did everything together. At first it was more because our parents forced us to play together, but eventually we discovered that we had a lot in common."

She placed her elbow on her left knee and rested her face in her hand. "He was pretty much the opposite of Neil. He was loud, outgoing, and more than a little obnoxious. We were so close for so long that naturally, we developed feelings for each other. When we turned fourteen he was _constantly_ asking me to go out with him, and I refused every time. It wasn't that I didn't like him, because I did, but he was my only good friend. I didn't want to lose that just because of a crush. _Especially_ because we were more likely to break up at such a young age."

Allen nodded thoughtfully before asking, "Did something change?"

Rio sighed again and started to pick at the floor. "Yeah…after two years of him bugging me anyway."

Felicity joined Rio on the floor and placed an arm around her. "What happened?"

Rio leaned on her friend's shoulder, thankful for the support. "Well…"

* * *

"_Rachel…at least consider it?" He looked at her with a hopeful smile._

"_You're asking me to possibly ruin the best thing in my life. You realize that don't you?" _

_He reached out to take her hand. "It won't ruin anything! It's going to make what we have even better. I know you love me, Rach. I can see it! Why won't you take this chance?"_

"_I'm sixteen Chase. That's a lot to ask! We're so young, anything could happen to make things fall apart! What happens if it doesn't work out? Then I've lost my best friend forever and I'll have to eventually watch you fall in love with someone else. I don't think I can do that, I just…can't." She squeezed his hand and tried to hold in her tears. "I do love you…you know that. But I can't stand the thought of losing you if things don't work out."_

_He watched as the tears fell down her face and made up his mind. In one swift movement he gently cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Rachel, there will never be anyone more perfectly suited to me." _

_He tilted her chin up so he could place a soft kiss on her lips. She gasped in surprise but didn't pull away. Instead she tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him closer. He slid his arms down to her waist and traced her lower lip with his tongue, asking permission. She opened her mouth, allowing him to enter and fill her senses. She couldn't think, every thought in her mind became about him. _

_His heart thundered in his chest at the realization of his actions. He was finally doing it! He was showing her exactly how much he loved her, and he was enjoying every second of it. Before he lost all self-control he pulled away. "I'm sorry…but I needed to show you how much I feel for you." His voice dropped into a whisper as he pulled Rachel into his arms. "I promise you…I will take care of you. Nothing will happen to us, if you'll just give me a chance."_

_He felt his eyes start to water with the growing silence, fearing she'd still reject him. All the tension released from his body when he finally heard a muffled, "okay." He pulled back and tried to hide his smile. "Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you."_

_She goofily grinned up and him and rolled her eyes. "I said okay, you big lug." She leaned up to kiss his check. "Just promise we'll always be together?"_

_He swung her up into his arms bridal style and spun around in excitement. "Yes! I promise! You won't regret this Rach. I won't let anything come between us!" _

* * *

"And that was that. I agreed to go out with him, and we were happy! We never fought really, and we started to get pretty serious with each other."

Felicity removed her arm from around her friend and stretched. "Wait, how serious? When you were sixteen?"

Rio laughed. "No, we were eighteen. But it was still pretty stupid! Who would've thought? Me getting married at eighteen."

Allen coughed in surprise and gaped at the woman. "What? Married? Did you go through with it? I guess not since you aren't wearing a ring. But what happened?"

She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears but she refused to cry. "We just had…different personalities."

* * *

"_Okay…keep your eyes closed. We're almost there!" His grip on her hand tightened in excitement. "No peeking!"_

_She giggled at his antics. While she wasn't crazy about being blindfolded, she couldn't help but be excited. She loved surprises, and couldn't even begin to guess what Chase was up to. Suddenly he came to a stop, causing her to bump into him. "Oof."_

"_Sorry Rach! I forgot to let you know we were stopping." He took both of her arms and adjusted her stance so that she was facing towards him. He pulled the small, black box out of his pocket and knelt to the ground on one knee. He opened the box to face Rachel's figure and grinned. "Okay, you can open up!"_

_She gasped and brought both hands over her mouth. She'd dreamed of this day, but never thought it would happen. Chase was down on one knee in front of her, holding out the most beautiful ring she'd every seen. "Are you serious?"_

_Chase's smile grew even bigger. "Yes. I'm completely serious. We're eighteen now, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that since we were ten, and I'm finally saying it out loud. Rachel, I love you with my whole heart, and nothing would make me happier than you being with me forever. Will you marry me, Rach?"_

_She nodded as the tears fell down her face. "Yes…yes I'll marry you!" She held out her left hand to her future husband._

_He pulled the ring from the box and gently slid it onto her finger. Then he stood and pulled Rachel into his arms, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Thank you…thank you so much Rachel. Today you've made me the happiest I've ever been!"_

_Rachel putted around the living room in the apartment she and Chase shared, waiting for him to return home. She was anxious; he was supposed to be home an hour ago. 'I'm sure there's an explanation' she thought. She heard a key in the doorknob and sighed in relief. When the door opened she laughed, "You had me worried, you know! Usually you're home by now and…I don't know, I was just worried!"_

_He slipped his shoes off and made his way toward her with a giant smile on his face. He picked her up and spun her around the room. He set her down and pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he took her hands in his and gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I have a reason for being so late."_

_She smiled at seeing him so excited. "And what reason would that be?"_

"_I got us a place in a small town called Bluebell. The farm is smaller there, but the community is great! You can raise your animals and plants and I can work under the care of Dr. Ayame in a town just walking distance from there. It'll be perfect! Our kids can live away from the city, and we'll have the perfect little house."_

_She felt her face fall and her stomach drop at his words. "Wait…Bluebell? I thought we decided on Sunshine Island? They need a doctor there, and I was going to help Chelsea on her land before I got my own. I don't understand, what changed?"_

_He frowned at his fiancée. "Nothing changed. I just thought it would be a nice surprise. I remember you saying that you wanted to stay closer to your family, so I thought it would be a better fit. Do you not want to go?"_

"_No! I don't want to go. I want to work with my friend on her farm, and start our family there. Is there something wrong with that?"_

"_I just don't think it's the right fit for us, Rach. I don't like the sound of being so far away from a big city, and not having our own place at the start."_

"_Well I'm not going. I'm sorry, but we had a plan and I want to stick to that plan."_

_Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Fine, Rachel. We'll do it your way I guess."_

"_Damn it Rachel! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Chase slammed a fist on the table, causing Rachel to jump._

"_I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic! We can't afford to move right after the wedding, it's simple. I'm sorry, but I can't change that." Rachel slid her arms around herself in a protective hug. She hated fighting._

"_Well shit, Rachel! You don't think you could've, I don't know, brought this up the first time I mentioned moving immediately after?"_

"_I did, but you didn't listen! You were so wrapped up in the wedding that you didn't even THINK of anything else. What else could I have done other than write it out for you?!"_

"_Oh, so it's my fault. I'm sorry about being excited to spend the rest of my life with you. My bad."_

"_You know what Chase, don't pull this again. You know we both have blame to take, so don't make this about you." Rachel stood from her seat at the table and moved to the kitchen. _

"_Well sometimes I want it to be about me! I feel like everything is always about you. What Rachel wants, Rachel gets. You know what? I don't want to deal with this right now." He grabbed his coat from the back of a chair and threw it over his shoulder. "I'll see you later Rachel." He quickly made his way toward the door to put on his shoes._

_Rachel sighed in irritation. "Where are you going Chase? Please don't walk away in the middle of a fight."_

_He ignored her while slipping on his shoes. He opened the door and took a deep breath. "Out, Rachel. I'm going out." Then he shut the door behind him._

_Rachel paced back and forth in the living room. The wedding was in two weeks and it had been three days since she'd last seen Chase. He'd never returned after their fight, and she was anxious. He hadn't given any clue as to where he'd be going or when he'd be back. Deciding that pacing was doing nothing but stressing her out more, she decided to take a nap._

_She woke up to the sound of the door opening. She jumped off the couch in shock and stared at the man who walked in. "Chase…where have you been?"_

_He ignored her and made his way to the room they shared. He found a suitcase and started tossing his clothing and various belongings into it. _

_Rachel ran after him and found him packing. "Chase! What are you doing? Where are you going?" She grabbed ahold of his arm and turned him around. "Stop ignoring me!"_

_He shook her off of him and continued packing. "What does it look like Rachel? I'm leaving."_

_Rachel felt her stomach drop to her feet. "Leaving…leaving me? Chase." She stifled a sob and placed her hand on a wall for support. "Why…please don't…"_

_Ignoring her again, he zipped up the suitcase and walked back into the living room. He grabbed various odds and ends from drawers and threw them into a smaller bag on the couch. _

_Rachel stumbled after him, refusing to let him leave without an explanation. As soon as she caught up to him in the living room she started sobbing. "Please Chase…I'm sorry for being stubborn. We can move after the wedding I'll…I'll save up even more money! Please just…don't go. Please…"_

"_I'm sorry too Rachel, but I can't. I can't stay here anymore." He zipped up the bag on the couch and hoisted it over his shoulder. _

_Rachel wiped at her eyes and attempted to breathe. "Can I…at least know why? Why are you going?"_

"_We want different things, Rachel. Neither of us wants to sacrifice anything for the other and that's not how a relationship is built. I want my own life, where I can do what I enjoy. Where I can live where I want to live. You don't want that."_

"_I do…I've always wanted to make you happy. We can go to Bluebell, you can be a doctor there! Don't go."_

"_No Rachel. That's not what you want."_

"_No, but I could accept it! For you! I just want to be with you, nothing else really matters."_

"_Stop. Please stop. I've already made up my mind. I'm going to Bluebell and we're going to-" He stopped suddenly after realizing what he'd said._

_Rachel gasped and looked at Chase. "We're? Who's 'we'?"_

"_No one, forget I said anything."_

"_No! Who is 'we' Chase? Tell me! I deserve to know. After what you're putting me through, I at least deserve that."_

_He sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Her name is Laney. I met her in Bluebell and we got along great. She wants the same things as me, and I think I'll be happy with her."_

_Rachel let out another sob and covered her eyes with her hands. "You promised…you promised to take care of me and this is what I get?! You said nothing would come between us, was that all just a joke to you?" She wiped at her eyes again, and took a deep breath. "You lied to me. Get out. Go to Bluebell to be with her, I don't want to see you anymore." She turned away and attempted to walk to the bedroom._

_Chase grabbed Rachel's arm before she could get away and turned her towards him. "No Rachel, don't do this. I didn't want you to find out this way, but we can still be civil. Even friends if you want!_

_She ripped her arm away from his grasp and glared at the man. "No. I want nothing to do with you. Everything you ever told me ended up being a lie. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. When you make it to Bluebell I don't want to hear from you. Ever." She turned away from him again and pulled the ring off of her ring finger. She turned towards him and dropped the ring at his feet. "Take it, I don't want to see it again."_

_He sighed. "I would at least like to know how you're doing once in a while. I did this so we could both get what we want."_

_She snorted at the idea. "Bullshit. And you lost the privilege of knowing any part of my life when you lied to me and abandoned me. I hope you got what you wanted."_

_He walked closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away. He stopped at the door and turned towards her once more. "I do love you Rachel, and I hope you end up happy." _

_She heard him leave and the tension left her body. When she heard the click of the door behind him she sunk down to her knees and cried. She cried until she couldn't produce any more tears, and then she waited for exhaustion to send her to sleep. _

* * *

"From that day on I switched to my nickname, Rio, and pretty much just tried to start a new life for myself. I didn't want to think about my past or any of the stupid mistakes I made with him. So...that's pretty much it." Rio didn't realize it but she had started crying at some point during the story. Allen was rubbing soothing circles on her back and Felicity held one of her hands in support. "I'm- I'm sorry guys. I _told_ myself I wasn't going to cry in front of you, and here I am." She wiped her eyes with her free hand in an attempt to stop the tears.

Felicity squeezed her friend's hand and smiled. "Hey, it's okay Ri. We don't mind, and it's pretty obvious that this has been bothering you." She balled her free hand in a fist and growled under her breath. "But I am _so mad_ at the son of a bitch who treated you like that. I would've punched his lights out."

Allen laughed at his girlfriend's attempt at anger. "Sorry Rio, I'm not laughing at you. I just think the thought of Felicity punching someone is so ridiculous and funny."

Rio giggled and wiped her nose. "I understand. It is kinda funny, Liss." She wasn't sobbing anymore, but the tears were still falling down her face. "Sorry for dumping all that on you guys, I guess I just needed to tell someone."

Felicity removed her hand from Rio's grip and threw her hands in the air. "I'm sorry, but can we talk about your stupid ex-fiancé for a minute. How are you not angry?!" She turned to Allen. "And you! How are you not reacting! This is crazy!"

Rio placed her head in her hands and tried to get her breathing back to normal. "I'd really rather not Liss. I told you everything I needed to, I don't want to delve into those memories more than I have to."

"But why? I want to know!" Felicity paced back and forth while the other two watched. " Seriously, why won't you tell us?"

Rio's eyes watered up again at Felicity's tone. "I just don't want to, okay?"

Allen looked up at his girlfriend with a look that said 'quit the attitude.' "Felicity, would you mind if I talked to Rio on my own for a while? I think you need to calm down."

Felicity was about to defend herself until she saw the sad look on Rio's face. She was angry, but she was mad at the situation, not her friend. She looked hurt for a moment but nodded. "Sorry Rio. You're right Allen, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

When Felicity was gone Allen pulled Rio into a comforting hug. As soon as his arms were around her she lost it completely, any tears she was attempting to hold back poured out. Allen continued to rub her back while she cried and hummed softly. After several minutes the shaking stopped and the sobs became soft sniffles. Rio pulled away and wiped at her face again. "Thanks for that. Apparently I had a lot of pent up emotions."

Allen smiled at his friend. While he wasn't as close to her as their other friends, he cared about her nonetheless. "No problem, I know I can be an ass a lot of the time, but I'm an ass that still cares about people."

Rio giggled. "You're not an ass. Maybe a little pretentious, but I know you don't mean it most of the time."

"Thanks. Do you want to talk about why you're so afraid? I can probably guess, but if you want to talk I'm here to listen."

She sniffled again. "Why don't you take a guess?"

"What I think is that you're scared of history repeating itself. You had someone that you were so close with, someone you called your best friend, and you decided to take a chance with him even though you were worried. Then he brought all of your fears about the situation to life. You lost your best friend and had your heart stomped on. That's why you act like you do now. You act oblivious and lie to yourself about others' feelings so that you can keep them at a distance. And now you have another best friend that you're in love with, who's breaking down all of the walls you built to protect yourself. And you're scared as hell to take that chance with someone again after all that you've been through. Am I right?"

Rio laughed softly to herself and sighed. "You nailed it right on the head. I hate that I'm scared because I know that Neil is nothing like Chase, but I can't help it ya know?"

Allen nodded in agreement. "I completely understand. I was in a similar situation, and I won't go into detail, but I _will_ tell you that what your feeling isn't a bad thing. It's completely natural and anyone who has gone through the same thing understands. I'll also tell you that in order for this to work out, you need to tell him. But you know that already, don't you?"

Rio raked her hands through her hair and tugged at her jacket. "I know, that's my next stop. Wish me luck?"

Allen stood and offered a hand to Rio. She took it and he pulled her up so that they were standing face to face. He put two his hands on her shoulders and gave her a big smile. "You won't need it. I know Neil well, and he's very understanding. At least with you! All you need to do is tell him exactly what you told me and everything will work out okay?" He pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair. "Go get 'im girl!"

She curled her lip in distaste and stepped back from Allen. "One, don't ruffle my hair, it's a dad thing. And two…please don't say that ever again."

Allen clutched his chest and cried out, "Ah, the lady wounds me!"

Rio pushed him slightly and rolled her eyes. "I appreciate your help, probably more than you know…but I'm gonna get out of here okay? I don't wanna stay and have you turn up the dramatics." She turned and made her way to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Felicity standing there with tear filled eyes.

Felicity launched herself at Rio and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible friend! And I know you're going to try and tell me I'm not but we don't have time for that. Just go talk to Neil okay?"

Rio pulled herself from Felicity's grip and grinned. "I will. And I forgive you!" With that, Rio took off at a sprint towards Neil's house.

* * *

She stood outside his door, tugging at her clothes and fixing her hair. She wasn't normally one to be self-conscious but this was important. She was going to tell him everything and hopefully put an end to her mixed up feelings. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. After a minute of no response she started to lose hope and turned to walk away.

She heard the doorknob turn and immediately flipped back around. Neil stood there with a blank expression and they just stared at each other. She finally grew tired of the silence and asked, "Uh, do you want to go somewhere? I kind of have something to talk to you about but I was hoping we could head up to the goddess pond."

The two walked in comfortable silence up to the pond. Once they arrived at the pond, Rio sat on the edge of a rock so that her feet were dangling over the edge. Neil joined her and the two sat quietly for some time. Neil eventually cleared his throat and asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" He figured it would be better for her to say what she had to say before he made his confession.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and Neil was just about to ask again when he heard it. The very words he had tried saying to her so many times.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that! How do you think Neil will react? Where will their relationship go from here? I guess we'll find out soon! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Butterflies and First Dates

**Word Count: 3,726**

"I love you."

Neil coughed in surprise and turned to gape at Rio. "Uh, you, I mean you…and I, um…what?"

Rio laughed and turned to her companion with a bright smile. "I said I love you silly!"

Neil looked down at the pond and gathered his thoughts. He had dreamt of hearing those words, but never in a million years imagined that he'd actually hear them. 'What are you doing?!' he thought. 'Tell her you love her back!' He took a deep breath and turned to face her again. "Rio, I-"

"Stop. You don't have to say anything." She looked at his frown and decided to rephrase. "I mean, don't feel _obligated_ to say something. I know I've been pretty normal around you, so it might come as a shock but I just needed to tell you. And I don't-"

Neil lifted a hand to silence her. "Now it's your turn to stop talking." She smiled sheepishly at him and stopped. "I came here to talk to you as well, remember?" He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Rio, for a long time now I knew I held some sort of feelings for you. And I- I denied it for a long time because I thought it would be easier, but it's not. The past season has been torture. I realized sometime in Spring just how much you meant to me. And I tried to tell you the other day, but we were interrupted." Before he continued, he grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "I love you too, Rio."

Rio smiled to herself and looked out to the pond, admiring the fireflies. "You know, I always ignored all the subtle signs that you might have feelings for me. I thought to myself that if I ignored it, I wouldn't have to think of all the possibilities that might bring." She sighed and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I told you though. And I'm glad you feel the same way."

"Then will you go out with me? I'd-I'd really like that."

Rio's smile fell and she removed her hand from his grasp. "That's what I came here to talk to you about actually."

He grimaced and looked away, trying to hide his disappointment. "You don't want to then?"

She sighed in frustration. "No, I didn't say that. I just need to let you in on some things before I give you an answer. Are you willing to listen?"

Neil squinted his eyes shut, praying to whatever deities were out there that she would say yes at the end of this. "Sure, you know I'll always be willing to listen."

Rio blew some air out of her lips before she started. "Well, the first thing I want you to know is that I'm not exactly who you think I am." She shot him an amused grin when he looked at her in shock. "It's nothing as serious as you're thinking, I swear! What I mean is that the personality I have now is the result of something that happened in my past. I'm not as oblivious and airheaded as people think. I know that sounds totally ridiculous, but just hear me out?"

Neil sighed in relief; worried she was going to tell him 'Rio' wasn't her real name or something. "I already knew that Rio. You never acted oblivious or anything like that around me."

"I know, I know. It's because I feel comfortable around you. But that leads me to what I actually came here to tell you."

Rio went on to tell the tale of her transformation from 'Rachel' to 'Rio'; how she denied her feelings for best friend for years and then finally decided to give him a shot. Neil tried his best to not show how hurt he was when she mentioned the engagement. And he balled his hands into fists when she went on to explain how their engagement deteriorated. He wanted nothing more than to punch the bastard, but he calmed himself before offering to comfort her.

Rio leaned back until she was lying down and admiring the stars. "And that's that."

Neil joined Rio in stargazing and felt surprised at her mood. "You don't seem very upset."

"I don't _feel_ very upset. I mean, part of that is because I already cried my eyes out to Felicity and Allen earlier, but part of it is because it just feels good to get it off of my chest."

"So…can I ask why you decided to tell me?"

Rio sighed and rolled over to face him. "I told you because…because I was scared of my feelings. I was absolutely _terrified_ that the same thing would happen if I got too close to you. I tried to push you away at first, but I just couldn't. Something about you kept drawing me in and before I knew it I wanted to spend all of my time with you. But I never let myself admit to loving you because I didn't want to put myself in such a vulnerable position again." She smiled at the man in front of her. "And I have to admit that I was still scared an hour ago before I came to get you. But being with you right now has made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"I'll never get anywhere if I keep fearing that history will repeat itself. And I also realized that you and Chase are totally different people. Not to mention I'm not young and dumb anymore. Well, not _as_ young and dumb."

Neil turned to face her as well, keeping his face blank. "So what does that mean for us? I love you, and if you need time to think about everything, I understand. I told myself at the beginning that if you didn't feel the same or you needed some time or whatever, that I would wait. And I will. So please don't feel obligated to date me because you know I reciprocate your feelings."

Rio sighed happily and smiled. "I would never date you out of obligation, Neil." She looked away shyly and added, "I would like to date you because I _want_ to…if you still want _me_ that is. I hope it's not weird to date a girl who's been engaged before."

Neil supped her cheek with one hand and gave her a tender smile. "I'd love to call you my girlfriend, Rio. Under one condition."

She placed her hand on top of his and tried to ignore her racing heart. "Yeah?"

"Go on a date with me. Tomorrow."

"Phew, I thought there was going to be a test or something. Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

Neil pulled her into an embrace. "Good. I'm looking forward to it."

Rio rested her head on his chest and hugged him closer. "Me too."

The two stayed like that, looking up at the stars, for quite some time. Neil noticed Rio's eyelids start to droop and poked her nose. "Hey sleepyhead. We should get going before we fall asleep out here."

Rio stood up and yawned. "I wouldn't mind, you make a comfy pillow."

Neil stood too and gently pushed her shoulder with his own. "So that's why you want to date me. For my services as a pillow!"

"No, no, no. That's just an added bonus!"

Neil laughed along and grabbed her hand in his. "I'm glad to be of service anyway. Now let's get you home."

As they chatted on the way to the farm, Rio shivered in the cold. Without question, Neil slipped off his own jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully and gave his hand a squeeze. Before long they arrived at Rio's door.

Neil turned Rio to face him and couldn't help but grin down at her. "I hope you had a good night."

She returned his smile and took both of his hands in her own. "I did! But what about you?"

He pulled her into a hug and laughed. "I had more than a good night, I've had the best night that I can remember."

She pulled back and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Thank you for tonight, Neil. I'm glad you had such a good time."

He gave her hand another squeeze. "Thank _you._ And I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow. Sleep well, okay?"

"Will do. I hope you sleep well too!" With that Rio slipped inside and hugged herself tightly. She let out an excited squeal and danced in place. It felt good to tell people about her worries and fears as well as finally figure out how she felt about Neil. She ran to her bed, kissing the top of Goldie's head on the way. When she plopped down she suddenly realized she was still wearing Neil's jacket. She snuggled into it and fell fast asleep.

On his way home, Neil touched his cheek where Rio kissed him. He couldn't believe everything that happened in the last few hours and it probably wouldn't fully sink in until tomorrow. He sighed and smiled to himself. 'What a day,' he thought. He slipped into his house and slid immediately into bed. He replayed the conversation from that night in his head and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Rio awoke to Goldie barking at the door and scratching at it to be left out. She rolled out of bed and smiled at the fact that she was still wrapped in Neil's jacket. After slipping on her shoes she opened the door and followed her dog outside. She assumed Goldie just wanted to do her morning business, but realized that there was actually someone wandering through her property. Rio flushed when she recognized the blonde hair belonged to Neil.

She made her way over to where the man stood and giggled at the sight. Goldie had her two front paws up on Neil's chest and was attempting to lick every available surface. "Looks like you have another admirer."

Neil looked up when she spoke and smiled tenderly. "Yeah, but she's only half as cute as you are in the morning."

Rio flushed at the statement and hid her face in the jacket. "Ugh, don't say stuff like that. It's so embarrassing!"

Neil laughed at her embarrassment and pulled her into a hug. After stepping away he smiled down at the girl and flattened some of her unruly morning hair. "Okay, I won't embarrass you anymore this morning. I just came by to let you know about our date. I was thinking I could pick you up at around six and we could walk to Clement's together?"

"Sure! I only have a couple things to do today, so that's perfect!"

"Alright, well I have work to do, so I'm going to head out. But I'll see you later, Rio!"

"Bye Neil!" After Neil made his exit, Rio walked back into her house for a cup of coffee. She didn't have much work to do, but she'd need to keep her energy up in the heat. After downing the coffee, she dressed in her work clothes and headed out to do her chores.

* * *

Feeding the animals didn't take to long since she let them out to graze in the nice weather. Watering came next, but that only took about an hour, as she didn't plant much this season. After watering, Rio had nothing to do but get ready for her date. She slipped back inside, and after feeding the dog she hopped into the shower to wash away the day's sweat and grime.

When she stepped out of the shower she looked in the mirror, surprisingly insecure about herself. She lifted a strand of her dirty blonde hair and grimaced. 'When was the last time I got my hair done,' she wondered. After turning away from the mirror and dressing herself, she made her way to Allen's salon.

When the doorbell chimed with her entrance, Allen glanced up from the counter and smiled. "Please tell me you're here to tell me every detail of your encounter with Neil. I've been dying to know!"

Rio grinned at the man and sat down in one of the stylist's chairs. "Nope! I'm here to get ready for my date. But I promise that I'll come by tomorrow and tell you everything!"

Allen grabbed a couple of the girl's strands and looked thoughtful. "What would you like done? I'll style it for free, but you definitely need a cut. And maybe some color."

Rio glanced at Allen in the mirror. "You're the expert here! Just nothing too drastic."

Allen walked away and came back several minutes later with a mixture in his hands. "I think we'll go a shade or two lighter on the color, but we won't do more than a trim today. I think if we sweep your bangs to the side it'll make you look a little older, too."

"That sounds good to me, Allen. Work your magic!"

Work his magic he did. After letting the color set for thirty minutes, he rinsed it out and washed her hair with a formula that made it softer than ever. After trimming off the dried ends he used a hair dryer to blow it dry. "So how do you want it styled? Better yet, what are you doing on your date? We can decide what to do after that."

Rio looked up at him sheepishly and shrugged. "Uh…I think we're just going to eat at Clement's. Nothing too special!" She flipped through a magazine and pointed at a model. "We could do something like this. I mean, it's kinda fancy, but not _too_ fancy."

Allen nodded. "That's perfect! I think it'll suit your facial structure nicely." He took a chunk of hair from the left side of her face and braided it backwards. After securing it with a pin, he did the same to the other side. After securing both braids at the back of her head, he began to loosely curl the rest of the hair. When he was finished, he spritzed it all with a texture spray and ran his fingers through the strands to make the curls look messy. "There. It's sophisticated, but slightly sexy. I think Neil will love it!"

Rio rolled her eyes and admired her hair in the mirror. "I don't think Neil will notice, but at least _I _will feel good!" She grabbed some coins and bills from her bag and handed them over to Allen. "Thank you! It really does look great, Allen."

"Anytime sweetheart." He counted the money and frowned. "This is far too much for what you had done. Here, take some back!"

Rio smiled and closed her purse. "Not a chance! You more than deserve what I gave you."

The bell chimed and the two turned to the door to see who entered. "Felicity," Rio called. "Just who I've been looking for! I need you and Allen to follow me to my house!" She skipped out the door, turning Allen's sign to 'closed' on the way out.

Felicity looked to Allen with a bemused expression. "Uh, would you care to enlighten me?"

Allen grabbed her hand and followed Rio out the door. "She has a date with Neil. That's all I know, but she said she'd tell us later!"

* * *

Rio was already tearing through her closet when Allen and Felicity caught up. When she heard their footsteps approaching she quickly turned around and gestured for them to hurry up. "I need help! I have nothing to wear! At least, nothing for a date night!"

Allen rolled his eyes and looped his arm through Rio's. "Well luckily, I know just where to go!" The three friends chatted about one thing or another until they reached the tailor's shop. "Yuri has been dying to get her hands on you since she came here. I think now is the perfect time! She'll have just what you're looking for, I'm sure."

Rio turned and gave Allen a hug. "You're a genius." She looked to Felicity and hugged her as well. "You picked a keeper! Now let's go get me dressed!"

When they walked in, Yuri looked up and stared in surprise. "Rio, I didn't think I'd ever see you in here. What brings you by?" Yuri had a short, red bob and an angular face. Though she had an excellent fashion sense, she only ever wore the simplest of styles, and they suited her perfectly.

Rio grinned and hopped up and down on her feet. "I kind of have a date, but don't have anything really fancy enough for it. Can you help me?"

Yuri gave her a gentle smile. "I have just the thing!" She went into an unseen room and returned minutes later with a few articles of clothing in hand. "Here, try this on and let me know what you think."

Rio ran into a changing room and threw the clothes on as quickly as possible. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she felt confident. She wore navy, lace short-shorts with a loose white tank top tucked in. A thin brown belt held the shorts in place, and matched the brown ankle boots she was already wearing.

She stepped out of the changing room and spun around for her friends to see. "What do you guys think?"

Allen and Felicity whistled and hollered, embarrassing the girl. "You look fabulous," Allen smiled appreciatively at his friend.

Felicity's face lit up and she ran and pulled Rio into a hug. "You look so good! He's going to love it!"

Rio blushed appreciatively and looked down at her feet. "I sure hope so. I went through a lot of trouble to get here."

Felicity gave her friend one last squeeze and said, "Don't worry Ri. He'll appreciate you no matter what you're wearing. You _both _went through trouble to get here. I'd love to stay with you until you go, but I have to start my shift so I'll see you there. Please come see me with details tomorrow!"

"I will!"

* * *

Allen put a finger to his chin in concentration. 'Rio still needs something,' he thought. 'Oh, that's it!' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his salon.

"Um, Allen? Would you like to clue me into what's going on?"

"Makeup. You need makeup."

"Really?"

He sat her in a chair and started to rummage through some supplies. "You don't _need_ it Rio, but it'll add that extra something to make you look exceptionally beautiful."

"Whatever you do, please don't cake it on. I hate that!"

"Honey, I would never. You're talking to a professional stylist here. Besides, this is just a date, not a photo shoot. We'll keep it light for you." He lined her eyes with a nude liner to make them look bigger, and applied some mascara to her long lashes, making them look fuller. Next he brushed on a light pink blush to her cheeks and highlighted her cheekbones with a nude, shimmery cream. Lastly, he applied a berry color to her lips, intending for them to be Neil's focus. He turned her to face the mirror and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Rio turned her head to either side, inspecting herself. After a few seconds of thinking she broke out into a grin. "I think you're magical! I look great! It looks pretty natural, but it brings out some of my better features. I'm not sure about the lips though, I think they're a little bright."

Allen smirked and crossed his arms. "That's the point, Rio. Neil won't be able to keep his eyes away from them…which means he'll be thinking about kissing you all night."

Rio's cheeks flushed, she hadn't even thought of being kissed. It had been so long, she wasn't sure she knew how anymore. "Um, I don't think…what I mean is, uh, I'm not sure any of that will happen tonight."

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart."

"Anyway, thank you Allen! I owe you one…or ten for all you've done!"

"You don't owe me anything, except maybe tea tomorrow so we can discuss everything! I need to know."

Rio rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. The gossip queen needs to get the scoop. Just keep your mouth shut around Tina, I don't want anything printed in the paper."

"Please. That girl is too busy with her _own_ boy toy to get caught up in everyone else's business." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "You've been here for hours, you should probably get going!"

Rio looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh! Less than an hour left, thanks Allen!" She turned and ran out the door. Before she made it out she yelled over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Allen chuckled and cleaned up his workspace. "That girl is going to sweep Neil off his feet."

* * *

Back at the farm, Rio paced back and forth. She hadn't even been this nervous with Chase, probably because they never really went on actual dates. She liked the idea of being courted; it would be a nice change.

At six o'clock she heard a knock at the door and it felt like a cage of butterflies had been released in her stomach. She grabbed her bag and Neil's jacket and ran to the door. When she opened it, Neil stood there with a bunch of her favorite flower, daisies.

Neil smiled at the sight of her; she looked more beautiful than ever. "Here, these are for you!"

He held the flowers out to Rio, who took them happily. "These are my favorite! Thank you!"

He laughed at her excitement and nodded. "I know, I remember you telling me that last season."

She set them in an empty vase she had and filled it with water. After bringing it to the table she held his jacket out to him. "You forgot to take this back last night."

"Thank Rio. Should we get going?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" She took the arm he offered and smiled. She hadn't felt this happy since she was a teenager, nor this giddy. 'I wonder if he'll actually kiss me goodnight?' she thought. Rio felt the butterflies in her stomach well up again at the thought and decided to just enjoy dinner and take it from there.

* * *

**A/N: So, who's excited for their date? I know I am! I already have it written, so that'll be up quicker than this last chapter was! Anyway, I know that was kind of an abrupt ending, but I wanted to have Neil's reaction in this chapter, but I also didn't want to have the whole date in here because it would be another 5,000 words. So you get two chunks! See you guys in the next one!**

**Halcyon Eve: Well, you have your answer now! Rio just spits out the truth as soon as possible. :)**

**Umbreonix: Yeah...forward is pretty much her middle name. She'll start to turn a little more shy, I think. But only in terms of more romantic-y stuff. :)**

**xLadyxChaosx Haha, you want Chase to come back? I wonder what Neil would think of that. I guess we'll see! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well, please excuse the fluff. :) I couldn't help it! Sorry for the shorter chapter today, I want the time line to start moving a bit quicker, but I still wanted to include their date. Enjoy! **

**Word Count: 3,062**

* * *

Chapter 10: Romantic Comedy

When the couple reached the diner, Neil opened the door allowing Rio to enter first. "Thank you, kind gentleman."

Neil rolled his eyes, but played along. "You're welcome, m'lady."

Rio crinkled her nose. "On second thought, let's not use those terms. They're too stuffy!"

"Haha, okay Rio. Whatever you want."

Once they were seated, Felicity came by immediately to take their drink order. "What can I get the happy couple started with?"

Rio blushed and looked down at her menu. She mumbled, "I'll take a shirley temple."

Neil smirked at her reaction and looked up at Felicity. "I'll just have an iced tea, no sugar please."

Felicity grinned down at the two and wrote down their orders. "Coming right up!"

Once she left, Neil turned his attention to an embarrassed Rio. "Not used to being called a couple yet?"

She looked up from the table and gave him a shy smile. "No, not really. It'll happen with time though."

"You're adorable with your cheeks so pink." He loved teasing her and making her face even more red.

"Oh no…please don't start that already. I'm terrible with compliments, they just make me flustered." She nervously twisted a few strands of hair around her fingers.

"Well you'll get used to it in time, because I can't possibly stop complimenting you."

She threw a hand over her face in an attempt to hide. "Ugh, I'm not good at this dating thing anymore. I don't even know what to do about this situation!" She lowered her hand and placed it on the table. "Sorry you have to put up with this, I just don't know how to act anymore."

He reached across the table and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it, just act like you always do. You've already impressed me, you don't need to do anything different."

Rio seemed pleased with the comment and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you, Neil. That's very sweet of you to say."

Neil looked around the restaurant before putting a finger up to his lips to say, "Shhh! Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Right, that rocker image needs to stay intact." She rolled her eyes and smiled at the man. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

Just then Felicity returned with their drinks and set them on the table. "Do you guys know what you'd like to eat?"

Rio looked at Neil and shrugged. Neil asked, "Can we just have your special tonight?"

Felicity smiled and replied, "Of course," and left the two alone once again.

"Neil, what _is_ the special exactly?"

"Good question, I guess we'll find out!"

She became worried with his answer; she wasn't very good at being spontaneous with her meals. "Well, hopefully it's something we both like."

"I'm sure it will be!"

The two chatted amiably until Felicity returned with their orders. Rio's lips turned up in distaste at the seafood dish that was set in front of Neil. She was about to complain until a plate of curry rice was set in front of her.

She looked up at Felicity who winked and said, "I know you detest fish, so I told Clem to make you something else." She folded her hands together and beamed at the couple. "Let me know if you two need anything else!"

After Felicity left Neil raised and eyebrow at Rio. "So you don't like fish huh?"

She stuck her tongue out and shook her head furiously. "I hate it more than any other food! It's just so…fishy tasting!"

"You don't say Rio, I thought fish tasted like beef."

She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and crossed her arms. "I don't appreciate your tone, mister. Sarcasm is my job!" She broke into a smile and picked up her fork, "But I can't stay mad at you for long!"

Rio started to eat her meal but noticed Neil still watching her. She looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head and began to eat. After the two finished Neil asked, "What would you like for dessert?"

Felicity came from behind him and beat Rio to it. "A slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of chocolate-chocolate chip ice-cream instead of vanilla, because vanilla is apparently a boring flavor."

"Well then, can we get that please?"

"Sure!" Felicity skipped away to deliver their order to Clem.

Rio smirked at the blonde in front of her. "What? No dessert for you?"

Neil laughed inwardly at how well Rio set herself up for being teased. "Why would I need dessert when I have the sweetest thing in front of me?" He winked, causing her to blush furiously and look down at the table.

She fidgeted and put her hands on either side of her face to calm down. "I really need to watch what I say around you, don't I?"

Neil just smirked in return; he thoroughly enjoyed watching the beautiful girl squirm. He really liked this new, shy side of Rio, which surprised him. He had always known the spunky farmer to be loud and say whatever was on her mind; it was interesting to see her act so timid around him now.

Rio looked at Neil seriously and wondered aloud, "Neil? Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Have you ever dated before? I mean, you don't need to tell me every detail obviously, but I'm curious."

Neil looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, not at all. I never saw the point before."

"But, I assume women come on to you all the time, you're so attractive!" She blushed at her words and became flustered. "What I mean to say is, I'm sure you've had women approach you before…did you really just not see the point of dating?"

"More like I just thought they were trying too hard. It never seemed like they were genuinely interested in me, they seemed more interested in dating for the sake of it. I wasn't really interested in a frivolous relationship, so I always declined."

She fished a cherry out of her drink and popped it in her mouth. After swallowing it she smiled and said, "I always wondered why you never mentioned any past relationships, I guess I know why now!"

Felicity returned to their table at that moment with Rio's dessert and placed it in front of her. She placed down the bill and gave the couple one final smile, "Thanks for coming in tonight! I hope you two enjoyed your meal!" Before walking away she whispered to Rio, "You _better_ come see me tomorrow with details!"

Rio smiled her thanks at Felicity then took a bite of her chocolate cake. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste, she really didn't know how Clem could make something so delicious. "Mmm, so good! You do _not_ know what you're missing Neil!"

He shook his head at her and crossed his arms. "I know _exactly_ what I'm missing, and I don't mind at all!"

"Suit yourself! That just means more chocolately goodness for me!"

After Rio finished her dessert, Neil pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal. As he was placing some bills on the table Rio placed her hand upon his own. "Neil, I'll cover myself, I don't want you to spend so much on me."

He rolled his eyes and continued placing money on the table. "Rio, I've been waiting all season for this. The least I could do is pay for you, and in my opinion the man should _always _pay for the first date."

Rio huffed and frowned at the man. "That's so old fashioned! I think a lady is perfectly capable of paying for herself!"

Neil smiled at her, continually amused by her stubborn independence. "I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself Ri, but I would be honored if you'd let me treat you this one time."

She softened at his request and returned his smile. "Okay…but just this one time! I'm not going to let you spoil me too much, I don't want to become a brat!"

"Rio, I don't think it's _possible_ for you to be a brat, you're far too nice! And even when you think you're being sassy, it's nothing compared to Allen or Tina."

"You haven't seen me on my bad days."

"I look forward to those too, because nothing could make me feel any differently about you."

She felt her face heat up at the statement and struggled to maintain eye contact with the man. She had missed being treated so preciously; it was a feeling unlike any other. She didn't know that Neil possessed the tenderness that he showed her tonight, but she definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

The two exited the restaurant hand in hand, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Rio rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. When they approached Rio's door a frown overcame her face as she realized the date was over. Neil caught on quickly and asked, "What's wrong, Ri? Did you not have a good time?"

She turned to face him as they reached her door and smiled. "No, no…nothing like that. I had a _wonderful_ time! It's just, I don't want it to end." She looked down at her feet in embarrassment at the confession.

"It doesn't have to end if you don't want it to. I definitely wouldn't mind spending more time with you."

Rio beamed at him and asked, "Are you _sure?_ Like really, _really_ sure?!"

Neil pulled her into a hug and laughed. "Of course! How could I not want to spend more time with my lovely girlfriend?"

She giggled and pulled him inside. "Then let's hang out some more! Would you like to do anything in particular?"

Neil thought for a moment when an idea came to him. "How about a movie? Then we can see how it goes after that."

She grinned and nodded. "Sounds perfect! My movie collection is over there," she pointed to a drawer near the television, "so pick out whatever you'd like! I'm going to change out of this fancy outfit really quick!"

Neil laughed to himself at her eagerness and began to look through the selection of movies. He decided on a romantic comedy, since it was a genre most people enjoyed. He popped the disc into the DVD player and waited on the couch for Rio's return.

She emerged shortly afterwards and plopped down on the sofa next to Neil. "So what did you choose?" He showed her the cover and she smiled her approval. "Good choice! Do you want any snacks or anything?!"

He grinned and grabbed her hand before she could get up. "You're really excited about this aren't you?" Her smile faltered for a second, confused about the meaning of the comment. "It's not a bad thing, I think it's cute. I'm excited too, I just don't show it in the same way."

She nodded in understanding. "How _do_ you show excitement?"

He shrugged. "I act relaxed and calm. It's kind of weird, but that's how I've always been."

"You're a weirdo! In a good way." She hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chocolates for herself, and some popcorn for Neil. After she rejoined him, Neil played the movie and dug into the popcorn.

After the snacks were devoured, Neil noticed Rio inching closer and closer to where he sat on the couch. When he looked over, she met his gaze and then turned away blushing. He smiled at her nervousness and scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She turned red and snuggled into his chest, giggling shyly.

They stayed that way through the entire film, only ever moving when Rio covered her eyes during the kissing scenes. As the credits rolled Neil moved away from her to stretch his arms. "So what did you think?"

Rio leaned back, resting her head on the arm of the sofa. "I thought it was pretty funny. I don't understand why directors feel the need to include so many steamy scenes though." She crinkled her nose, "Watching them isn't nearly as satisfying as reading them."

"Wait, you read stuff like that?"

Rio's face turned scarlet, realizing what she had just admitted. "M-maybe…but nothing too bad!"

Neil took this as another opportunity to tease his adorable girlfriend. "Oh, nothing too bad? Then you won't mind if I take a look through your book collection?" He got up and made his way over to the bookcase next to the door.

Rio ran after him and tugged on his sleeve. "Nooooo!" He turned around and she noticed his amused expression. "I-It's just that those books probably aren't your type, I wouldn't want to bore you." She looked him in the eyes, hoping her embarrassed expression wouldn't give her away.

He could tell she was tense, and decided to leave it alone for now. "You're probably right, besides, reading about romance is boring in my opinion."

She looked up and took the chance to change the topic. "Yeah? What could be better than reading it though?"

He took her hand in his and ran his other one along side her face. He planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Acting it out." He pulled away and moved to the kitchen leaving Rio stunned and flustered.

Neil rummaged through the fridge, trying to find a snack for the two to share. After settling on some fruit, he turned around to find Rio still frozen in place. He placed the food on the kitchen table and whistled to get her attention.

Rio turned around and joined Neil at the table, her face still flushed. She mumbled, "I think you've been watching too many romance movies."

He scoffed. "I think you're mistaking me for Rod. I'd never watch that crap on my own!"

"Then what was that back there? That was like something out of the movie we just watched!" She popped some of the berries into her mouth and let out a frustrated sigh. "You can't just do that to me, you'll give me a heart attack!"

Neil smirked at her and grabbed some berries for himself. "Now you know how I felt that one day at my stand!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The day you paraded around town with a cape! You came by to visit Rod and me, then you kissed me and ran away!"

She thought for a moment then started to giggle. "Oh yeah! I really need to do that again sometime. Not kiss you and run, but wear a cape." She smiled across the table, "I'm actually impressed that you remember that day and even sought out revenge."

He rolled his eyes, of _course_ she is. "Well, I learned from the best after all. You are the prankster of Echo Village."

"You're damn right I am!" She lifted her chin up proudly and stared off into the distance.

"…such a weirdo."

"Huh? I was too caught up in my awesomeness that I missed what you were saying."

Neil deadpanned and looked at her. "Point proven."

"Hey!" She reached across the table and ruffled his hair. "It's rude to not tell me what you said!"

He pushed her hand away and huffed. "Stop that! And no it isn't, you just can't stand not knowing!"

She grinned and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She stretched and yawned, suddenly realizing how tired she was.

Neil noticed and smiled knowingly. "Bed time for the farmer?"

"Unfortunately. I guess the excitement of the day really sapped my energy!"

Neil stood from his chair and walked over to wear Rio was sitting. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and asked, "Will you walk me to the door?"

"Of course! What kind of girlfriend would I be otherwise?"

"Still a perfect one."

Her cheeks turned pink as she silently walked Neil to the door. The two stepped outside and Rio shivered in the cold. Neil quickly took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She was about to protest when he held up his hand to silence her. " Keep it. Fall is right around the corner and I don't want you getting sick." He turned his face away to hide the blush rising on his cheeks and said, "Besides…I like when you wear it, it's cute."

She smiled at him, grateful for the warmth the jacket provided. "I can see why you like teasing me now, it really is adorable to see your significant other blush."

Neil coughed in surprise, not used to being on the other end of such teasing. "Well…yeah."

She kicked the ground and pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders. "I guess this is where we say goodnight?"

"Yeah…" Neil ran one hand along her face and used the other to tilt her chin up towards him. He pulled her close and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Rio. I had a wonderful time!"

She smiled softly and pulled him into a hug. "I did too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Neil laughed at the hopefulness in her voice and pulled away. "Of course, Ri. Sleep well, okay?"

"I will!"

After Neil walked off she made her way back inside and plopped down on the couch. She bit her lip and tried to control her racing heart after the kiss. She had kissed and even done _more _with Chase, but it had never overwhelmed her emotions like this. She snuggled into the jacket the same way she had done the previous night and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Umbreonix: Haha, never! What kind of author would I be if I brought back the ex to tear them apart? ;)**

**xLadyxChaosx: I hope he punches him out too! ...if he comes back that is. ;)**

**JazzYz: Yes they are! Thank you for your review!**

**Halcyon Eve: I think so too, I hope the date was good!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: xLadyxChaosx the ending of this chapter is for you. ;) *munches on more cookies* these are delicious! As for the rest of you, enjoy! And prepare for drama! xD**

**Word Count: 3, 463**

* * *

Chapter 11: Rio Sees a Ghost

"So he _did_ kiss you! I knew the I could make your lips irresistible." Allen sipped his cup of tea in triumph and leaned back in his chair.

Rio kept true to her word and visited Allen early the next morning for tea. She rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest. "It had nothing to do with the fact that he likes me right? It was all about the makeup!"

"Of course not sweetheart, that boy is head over heels for you." He smirked at Rio, "But you have to admit that I made you look damn good!"

"When do you not? You _are _a master stylist after all."

"Did you just offer me a compliment Ms. Rio? I think love has turned you soft!"

Rio nudged Allen lightly and huffed. "No it hasn't! I just felt like giving credit where credit is due. You don't have to be an ass about it!"

"There's the Rio I know!"

Rio pushed her chair back from the table and stood from her seat. "You're impossible! Anyway, I have to go. Unfortunately my garden won't arrange itself."

"Visit me again before your next date please! I'll make you look fabulous!"

Rio turned to speak over her shoulder as she left, "Will do, Allen!"

* * *

Rio quickly looked over her list of things she needed to gather in town before heading back to the farm. She had already received blueprints from Rebecca and bought out Hana's entire stock of flowers, that just left food and supplies for her animals. As she walked over to the stands her stomach fluttered at the realization that she'd run into Neil.

Before her nerves could take over, she heard a voice say, "Hey Rio! How was your date?" She turned to see Rod point at Neil, "I can't get _any_ information out of this guy!"

Neil scoffed and turned to his annoying companion. "Maybe because your girlfriend runs a gossip column, and you have loose lips!"

Rod looked offended at the comment. "Do not!"

Rio walked over and propped an elbow on Rod's stand. "No offense Rod, but you really do. You just get so excited about everything you don't even realize what comes out of your mouth!"

Neil looked over at his girlfriend and nodded. "What she said."

Rod huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever, you guys are just jealous that I have Tina all to myself!"

Rio exchanged a knowing glance with Neil before turning her attention back to Rod. "Sure, Rod. Whatever you say! Anyway, I just need to grab some food for Goldie, the usual amount please." She left him to sulk and went to Neil's stand. "I need the usual from you too. Oh, and also an animal medicine."

He glanced up from where he was gathering the animal feed and raised an eyebrow. "What do you need the animal medicine for?"

Rio scuffed her feet on the ground nervously; she really didn't want Neil to get angry. "Uh…well, Moofasa is looking more tired than usual and I don't want her getting sick right before the cow festival next week."

Neil glared at her, temporarily forgetting that they were now dating. "She's sick? What did you do, forget about her?! Rio, you need to be less forgetful and actually take care of your animals!" He didn't mean to raise his voice, it just happened. "I'll take a look at her later tonight, I don't know if I trust you to take care of it."

Rio's eyes watered at his accusations, this is exactly what she had been avoiding. She looked up to avoid having the tears fall down her face; the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him. "I didn't forget about her or anything, so I'd appreciate it if you'd tone it down." She wiped at her eyes before placing some coins on the counter, "I guess I'll see you later then, when you bring the medicine. I wouldn't want you to yell at me again for supposedly being irresponsible."

Before she became even more upset, she walked over to where Rod had prepared her purchases and set some coins on his counter as well. She grabbed the pet food and quickly walked away without saying another word to the two.

Rod turned to see Neil with a hand over his forehead, looking as though he were in pain. "Neil?"

"What Rod?" Neil sighed in frustration.

"You love her right?"

Another sigh, "Yes, Rod. I do."

Rod paused and thought about his next words very carefully before screaming, "THEN WHY THE CRAP DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT?!"

Neil slumped in his chair and thought about repeatedly slamming his head on the counter. "Because I'm an ass. That's why."

* * *

Rio was splayed out on her living room floor, petting Goldie's head and staring at the ceiling when she heard a knock at the door. "Whoever it is, come in!"

She heard the door open and close and then a voice spoke that she wasn't too excited to hear. "Uh, it's me Rio…"

She sighed and closed her eyes; she wasn't looking forward to another encounter with him today. "Neil, if you're here to yell at me again, I'd rather you didn't. You know where the barn is, why don't you just take care of whatever you need to do and leave?"

"I-I actually already gave her the medicine and dropped off all the feed. I came here to apologize…"

Rio sat up, she may be angry with him but she wasn't going to be rude. "For what?"

"For yelling at you…and accusing you of mistreating your animals. I know better than anyone just how well you take care of them. I don't know what came over me, I was so worried about the animal that I completely lost my temper and forgot who I was talking to."

"Hmph. I didn't think I was so easily forgettable." A wry smile overcame her face as she stood from her spot on the floor.

"So, I'm sorry Rio. I was so worried about this, about treating you poorly. I guess I was right, one day into dating and I've already been a…well, you know."

"Asshat is the term you're looking for. And yes, you were." She pulled him into a hug, "But I forgive you, idiot."

Neil sighed in relief, he had been dreading all day that Rio would decide she wouldn't want to deal with his attitude and dump him. "Ri, you're the best." He hugged her tightly until he heard her stomach growl loudly. "Why don't you come over to my place? I'll cook for you tonight."

"Hmm, okay! But in a minute, I'm having too much fun like this." She snuggled further into his chest, enjoying the warmth he brought until finally Neil pulled her away so they could go eat.

* * *

Neil prepared a curry dish, knowing that it was one of Rio's favorites. They ate quickly, and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen before heading to the living room to relax. Rio sighed loudly as she sat causing a frown to appear on Neil's face. "Why the big sigh? Dinner wasn't _that_ bad."

Rio smiled a little, "No, dinner was great! I'm just a little stressed out I guess."

Neil pulled Rio closer so that she was resting her head on his shoulder and leaned his head on hers. "What are you stressed about? You have the cow festival in the bag!" He planted a kiss on the top of her head, "Even if the judge wasn't your boyfriend, you'd win."

"I'm not worried about that, just…I finally told Dunhill that I would start up the Garden Tours. They'll bring in a lot of new tourists, which means more business but I don't know. I haven't really designed a garden before, ya know?"

"You rebuilt this town from nothing and you're worried about a garden? Really Rio?"

She playfully pushed him away and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! Do you know how many people are going to see this thing? The first tour is always very popular and if I want those people to keep coming, I need it to be perfect!"

Neil cupped her face and turned her to look at him. "You're an amazing farmer, I know you'll make a stunning garden." He quickly pecked her on the lips before standing from the couch and offering his hand. "Now let's get you to bed, you have a festival to win and a garden to prepare so you need rest!"

She took his hand and as he hoisted her to his level she said, "You're the best, you know that right?"

He smirked and led her out the door. "I know."

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Allen!"

Neil mock glared and tried to look hurt. "Please never say that again, I'm not nearly as arrogant!"

The two talked until they reached the farm and after saying goodnight Rio went swiftly to her bed. She was still worried, but knowing that she had some support made falling asleep much easier that night.

* * *

The fourth day of fall approached more quickly than Rio was expecting. She spent the entire morning brushing her cow, talking to it, and giving herself a pep talk before the festival was supposed to start. She wished she could talk to Neil beforehand, but she knew people would spread rumors about him giving her an unfair advantage if she won.

She dressed in a pair of small jean shorts, a royal blue tank top and a lace vest. It was still quite warm outside so she wore shorts, but she figured the vest would make her look at least a little more formal. She pulled on a pair of shiny, brown boots and led Moofasa to the festival grounds about an hour before the festival was set to start.

After checking the cow into the advanced class, she meandered over to where all of the younger people stood. "Hey guys!"

Rod was the first to turn towards her and he pulled her into a friendly hug. "Riooo! I feel like I haven't seen you in years! Are you excited?"

"Rod, it's only been like, three days! I've been busy prepping for the tour next week, so I haven't been out much. Anyways, I _am_ excited! Also nervous."

Felicity pulled her in for a hug too and said, "Nervous? Why? I'm pretty sure you've won almost every festival this year! Besides, the judge is your _boyfriend_!"

Allen stepped in and gently covered Felicity's mouth and smiled a greeting at Rio. "Maybe we shouldn't yell that for all of the participants to hear, hmm? We don't want to make drama for the lovely couple."

Tina jumped on Rio from behind, startling her. "Ooh, but just think of all the juicy stories I could get out of that! 'Local farmer wins festival using her secret romance with the animal dealer.' You would be famous!"

Rio dropped Felicity to the ground and rolled her eyes at the reporter. "Yeah, I'd be famous, but not in a good way! I'd have people from all over calling me a cheater!"

At that moment, Dunhill's voice rang over the audience to announce that the judging for the beginner's class was about to begin. Rio asked, "Should we grab a seat? I won't be up for a while."

The group nodded and situated themselves front and center so that they could see Rio clearly when the time came.

* * *

Finally it was time for the advanced class to line up. Rio and the rest of the town waited with bated breath as Neil examined each cow. The whole process took maybe fifteen minutes, but to Rio it seemed an eternity. She had come in third place in the last cow festival, and she wanted to win this time.

After looking over the last entry Neil made his way to the front. "Alright, I've looked over everything very carefully. Before I go any further, I want to acknowledge all the hard work each of these contestants have put into this festival." The crowd applauded the farmers' efforts and Neil waited for it to die down before continuing. "Now, the winner of the advanced class is…Rio Douglass!"

The whole town clapped for her, and she could hear the congratulatory shouts from her friends as she went up on stage to receive her prize. Neil handed her some prize money and a blueprint. He shook her hand and said, "Congratulations Rio, you earned this win." She smiled her thanks and returned to her friends.

The group chatted as the festival grounds were cleaned up and Rio's cheeks began to hurt from smiling at everyone who offered congratulations. Allen was in the midst of planning a bonfire for everyone when Rio felt a hand on her lower back. She turned and smiled at Neil who now stood behind her. "Well hello Mr. Turner, how are you today?"

"Very well, Ms. Douglass. And you?"

She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his briefly. "I'm doing great, thank you for asking. I just took home first place, but I hear the judge has a thing for me so…I can't say I worked _too _hard for it."

Someone in the group coughed and the two broke apart. Neil flushed at being caught while Rio giggled nervously. Allen cleared his throat and gave the two a meaningful look. "As I was _saying_ before I was so rudely interrupted, we should do the bonfire after the tour. We can celebrate Rio's success and maybe invite some of the younger tourists who come as well!"

The girls all nodded and Rio smiled. "That sounds perfect Allen!"

"Are my ideas ever _not_ perfect, sweetheart?"

The group collectively rolled their eyes while Felicity crossed her arms and looked at the man. "Sweetheart? Do you give _everyone_ pet names?"

He smirked. "Yes. Even Neil!"

Rod grinned widely and asked, "What is it? I can't _wait_ to hear this."

Grinning mischievously Allen replied, "Snookums."

Tina cackled in delight and smacked Neil on the back. "Snookums?! Oh, that's _priceless!_ And what does Rio think of this?"

Neil looked at Rio expectantly, waiting for her answer. As soon as he saw the familiar glint in her eye he knew he was in trouble.

Rio put a finger up to her lips. "What do _I _think of the name? Well…" she pinched on of Neil's cheeks, "I think it's _adorable_! Isn't that right, snookums?"

Neil placed Rio's hand back at her side and crossed his arms. "Traitor."

The group laughed and talked until it was almost dark. Neil walked Rio home again and they parted with a simple goodnight kiss.

* * *

The whole town helped Rio with the garden in the coming week, offering advice here and theme ideas there. It seemed as though everyone held an opinion and she began to feel overwhelmed. Eventually she roped in Allen, Yuri, and Rebecca for help, as they seemed the most experienced in the field.

By the evening of the tenth, the garden was perfect. White picket fences surrounded the dedicated space, and an arch was used as an entryway. Potted flowers in blues and oranges took up each corner, while decorative bushes filled up the outer edges. A fountain was set in the middle and there were four lampposts on each corner to give off light. She dedicated a cow statue to Neil, much to his embarrassment, on one side of the fountain and placed a pot with tall sunflowers on the other.

She was proud of how it turns out and her friends took her to Clement's to celebrate. Tourists were already flooding the town so the diner was packed. The group sat up at the bar, away from most of the strangers. Rod sat on one end and Rio on the other. After ordering food, they discussed how weird it was to have so many new people in town.

Rio noticed a blonde sitting to her right that she didn't recognize and decided to introduce herself. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Rio! Nice to meet you. I'm the farmer of Echo Village, what brings you to this little town?"

The blonde smiled almost meanly upon hearing Rio's name and turned to shake her hand. "Laney. I'm here for the garden tour tomorrow. My husband and I are actually celebrating our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? Why would you come here?"

Laney sighed and stirred her drink. "We're on our way to our _actual_ destination, but my brother _insisted_ we come. He studies plants and he loves the tours that every village puts on."

"Brother? Is he going on your honeymoon too?"

Laney rolled her eyes at the comment. "He's not really my brother, but my family pretty much raised him. And no, he's not. He just wanted us to come here with him on our way. Anyway, it was nice meeting you."

Laney walked off and Rio turned her attention to the food that had just been placed in front of her. 'Laney…why does that name sound familiar?' she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Rio woke up earlier than usual in order to get ready for the tour. She slipped into a pair of thick, black leggings and a long sleeved denim button-up shirt. She pulled on fuzzy, cream socks and her nice pair of brown boots. Afterwards, she finished the look with a floral scarf and a thick, cream-colored cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded before walking out of the house.

Minutes later she arrived at Allen's to fix her hair. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken much to get him to do it on his day off. When she asked he had simply replied, "Darling, your hair is wonderful to work with, I look forward to it."

Allen was already waiting with a table full of products when she walked in. She sat down and enjoyed having him work his magic on her hair. "Allen, are you coming today?"

"Of course! Felicity wouldn't let me miss it, especially since I helped!"

Rio sighed in relief. "That makes me feel much better! Having friends there will make me feel much less nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about, the garden looks fabulous!"

"We'll see!"

* * *

Neil was waiting for her when she returned home, but he didn't notice her arrival. She smiled as he played with Goldie, running back and forth in the living room. "Having fun?"

He stopped and looked to where she stood. "Yeah. Wow!"

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Wow what? Do I look that different in nicer clothes?"

"You look beautiful!"

She rolled her eyes. "You think I look beautiful no matter what!"

He kissed her cheek and admired the tinge of pink he saw there. "Because it's always true! We should head to the garden though," he grabbed her hand and led her outside, "people should be arriving soon!"

The two waited and greeted most of the guests as she arrived. The townspeople entered first, each giving her an encouraging smile. There were so many guests that she wasn't able to welcome them all. However, she did recognize _one_ face, the girl from dinner the previous night.

"Laney! You came!"

The blonde turned and walked to where Rio stood, followed by a man that she safely assumed was her brother. "Rio, right? This is my brother Cam, he wouldn't let me _not_ come." She sighed, as if bored to be there.

Cam glared at his sister and shook Rio's hand. "Nice to meet you. What my sister _means_ to say is that she's looking forward to your tour."

Rio seemed unfazed by Laney's cold attitude and said, "Well thank you for coming. I hope you enjoy yourselves!"

A man walked up and placed a hand on Laney's shoulder and spoke. "I'm sure we will, this is a lovely farm you have here. Oh, and it's nice to see you again Rachel."

Rio froze, only one person ever called her that anymore. The one person she had hoped to never see again. She forced a smile and looked up at the man. "Chase." She started to panic, but kept her face neutral. She needed to get out of here, and now.

She spun quickly on her heel and walked in the opposite direction, running right into Allen and Neil. "Whoa, Rio, watch where you're going!" Allen rubbed his arm where she had run into him.

Neil looked concerned upon observing her face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ri, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Rio swallowed and looked behind her once more. "I have."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun! The return of the ex! I bet no one saw that coming ;) What do you think will happen?**

**JazzYz: Haha, I love eager Rio too! It's so cute!**

**umbreonix: I'm glad you noticed! As you know from our PM's, I hate boxing characters in.**

**Cyanote: Thank you so much! I haven't seen you around before, but your compliment was so nice! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :)**

**xLadyxChaosx: Heh, those cookies were yummy. Hopefully they were worth the effort! How do you think Neil will react? Lol, Allen _is_ a you-know-what when you date him, but Neil is a sweetie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Word Count: 4,854**

* * *

Chapter 12: Anger

Neil wrapped Rio in his arms as he and Allen lead her to a quiet spot away from the crowd. "What are you talking about Ri?"

Rio buried her head in Neil's chest and tried to calm her racing heart. She could feel Neil holding her tightly and Allen rubbing her back. She heard Felicity approach and ask, "What's wrong over here? Rio, are you okay?" Rio still said nothing as the other three spoke amongst themselves.

Allen spoke up first, "She won't tell us. She ran into us just a few minutes ago and looked awfully pale."

Neil added, "She said she'd seen a ghost…whatever that means."

"I think I know exactly what she means," said a deep voice from behind them. The four of them turned and saw a tall man with dark brown hair approach them. Shortly after, a shorter, blonde woman who looked to be about sixteen joined him.

"And who might you be?" Allen stepped forward, blocking Rio from his view.

"My name is Chase. Rachel and I go way back, we were even lovers for a while." Chase threw an arm around the blonde next to him, "This is my wife, Laney. We stopped by here on our way to another island for our honeymoon. I never expected to run into my old friend though."

This time Neil spoke up, "Well, judging by the look on her face she wasn't expecting to see you either. Nor does it seem like she wants to. So why don't you just leave her alone?" His grip tightened around Rio, he didn't really expect to run into her ex, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him stay long.

Chase glared down at him. "Who are you, her dad?"

"No, her _boyfriend_." Neil kissed the top of Rio's head and pulled away from her to confront the infuriating man.

"Ha! I didn't think my dear Rachel would ever go for someone like you."

"What do you mean by that?" Neil stood up a little straighter, trying his hardest to not punch the guy. He noticed Allen placed Felicity behind him and stood shoulder-to shoulder with him.

"Just that you seem like an asshole who thinks mighty highly of himself. You don't seem very friendly or charismatic…pretty much the opposite of me. It's pretty sad, really. I expected her to do better."

Before either Neil or Allen could respond, Rio pushed herself to the front and crossed her arms. She had panicked after seeing him again, but she wasn't about to let him insult her boyfriend. "Do better than Neil, are you kidding me? Who could _possibly_ be better?"

Chase looked smug and said, "Well, me. But you couldn't handle that, so maybe it _is_ better for you to date down."

An angry scowl set itself upon Rio's face. "You _have _to be delirious if you think you're a better choice. You think Neil is an arrogant asshole? He's neither of those things compared to you! You're the most conceited _boy_ in the world. You're not friendly _or _charismatic, not really anyway. It's all an act to lure people in so you can manipulate them!" Rio inched closer and closer to him as she ranted. "You know what's _really_ sad? Someone who runs away at the first sign of conflict! In other words, someone like _you_!" She paused, out of breath from yelling so much.

Chase looked at Rio flirtatiously and removed his arm from Laney's shoulder. He slid a hand through Rio's hair and placed a chunk of it behind her ear. "You always did have a temper, it's still just as alluring."

Neil stepped forward but before he could do anything Rio slapped his hand away and stepped back. "You don't get to touch me anymore! You disgust me…I can't believe you would try something like that. Especially in front of your _wife!_ Though you slept with her while we were engaged so I guess respect has never been your strong suit." She glared at the man and entwined her fingers with Neil. She felt angry, but just knowing Neil was right there calmed her immensely.

Before anyone could say anything else, Felicity tapped Rio on the shoulder. "Rio? It's time to start and…we shouldn't really make a scene in front of all these people."

Rio took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face. "You're right, I have a tour to give!" She walked away from the group and stood in the center of the garden. After clapping to get the crowd's attention she spoke. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Echo Village! I hope you have all enjoyed your stay. Now, before I let you all walk around this garden I want to explain a few things. First of all, I couldn't have done this without the help of the entire village. Secondly, the theme is 'autumn.' We really wanted to encompass the feel of the village during this season and this is what we ended up with! Feel free to walk around and enjoy your time!"

Laney rolled her eyes at the speech and turned to Chase. "She really knows how to fake it, doesn't she?"

Felicity became angry and nearly yelled at the girl. "Um, no. Rio just happens to know how to keep her personal life out of work. She really does hope everyone enjoys their time. She worked her ass off to make this tour perfect, so why don't you show a little respect?"

Allen smiled appreciatively at Felicity before adding, "And I'm sure you know all about fake, your smile couldn't be less natural if you tried. And don't even get me started on that box-dyed hair." With that Allen took his girlfriend's hand and led her through the garden.

Neil rolled his eyes at Chase and Laney before making his way up to Rio. She was still smiling at everyone, but he could tell anger was simmering just below the surface. He plucked a small blossom from one of the flowerpots along the way and placed it gently behind Rio's ear before speaking. "The garden really does look perfect, Ri. I bet even more people will come next time!"

She gazed up at him lovingly and took both of his hands in hers. "Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Though I bet even more people will come if handsome, blonde men didn't pick my flowers!" She kissed him on the lips and pulled back to stare at his red face.

"Uh…well I-" he stuttered before being interrupted.

"What's the matter Neil, Rio got your tongue?" Tina laughed at her joke as the couple stepped away from each other. "You guys are too easy!"

Neil rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you want, Tina?"

"Well mister grumpy pants, I wanted to congratulate Rio and ask if you two are coming to the bonfire tonight."

Rio nodded, "We'll be there, Allen already told me all about it."

"Perfect! I invited some of the tourists our age, so it should be a good time! See you lovebirds there!" Tina skipped away, probably to invite even more people.

Rio sighed and rested her head on Neil's shoulder. "Will you come over after this? I'd like to be alone before we go socialize."

Neil wrapped his arm around Rio and sighed. "I was hoping you'd ask, I'd love to."

The garden tour wrapped shortly after, and nearly everyone praised Rio on having the most beautiful garden they'd ever seen. She smiled her thanks at everyone and glared as Chase and Laney walked past. Chase smirked at her and waved a few fingers at her. "See you later, Rach."

Rio cursed under her breath as Neil squeezed her hand in support. Allen and Felicity hugged her goodbye saying they'd see her at the bonfire before exiting the farm. Once the garden was vacant, Rio breathed in slowly and let it out after holding it for a few seconds. She was determined to not let the unpleasant run-in ruin her day.

* * *

Back at Rio's house, Neil leaned back against the arm of the couch with Rio lying between his legs. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed as he played with the hair that cascaded over her right shoulder. She had all but erased her encounter with Chase and Laney from her mind when she felt Neil's lips on her neck. She shivered as he planted several kisses down to her shoulder and back up.

She turned over so that she was sitting opposite him and smiled. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose before leaning back on the opposite end of the couch.

Neil moved so that he hovered just above her and whispered, "Helping you relax."

She grinned up at him flirtatiously and ran one hand through his hair. "I appreciate the effort, but I can tell you that kissing is doing the opposite of relaxing me."

He leaned in and gently nibbled the end of her earlobe and said, "Good," before sitting up and removing his jacket. After placing his jacket on the floor he pressed his lips against Rio, enjoying their softness.

Her heart pounded in her chest as they kissed. Normally she would be too timid to move forward, but after the day's events she wanted to feel as close to Neil as possible and erase every bad memory she had of Chase. She felt Neil pull away so she hooked her arms behind his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. This time however, she ran her tongue along his lips, asking a question.

He readily answered and met her tongue stroke for stroke as the kiss deepened. He could feel Rio's hands running down his back and felt her smile against his lips as he moaned appreciatively. He broke the kiss and tilted her head to the side to grant him better access. Her gasps spurred him on as he made his way down her neck. When he found her pulse he sucked on the spot, intending to leave a mark.

She claimed Neil's lips again and slipped her hands underneath his shirt. Neil subconsciously pulled on her hips, drawing her closer and she responded by raking her nails down his back. Neil groaned and pushed his own hips into hers, becoming dizzy with the sensation it brought. Rio bit his lower lip gently and arched her back, wanting to feel more of him.

Neil loved the feelings that Rio brought out in him, but he knew in the back of his mind that they should probably stop while they were ahead. He pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily.

She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly and tried to stop the tears that were stinging at her eyes. She loved Neil and couldn't understand why he had stopped. Did he not want her?

Neil looked up after hearing a muffled sob and frowned. "Rio? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She sniffled and shook her head. "N-no, I just don't understand what I did wrong. Did you n-not like it?"

Neil chuckled a little at the beautiful girl beneath him and sat up. After pulling her up to his chest he answered, "You didn't do _anything _wrong. In fact, you did everything _right._ But I wouldn't have been able to keep my self-control for long had we kept going. I want you Rio, probably more than you think but…you've had an emotional day, and I don't want that to override your judgment. You're beautiful, and you make me feel so strongly just by kissing me, but I want to properly cherish you when we're both in our right minds. Do you understand?"

Rio remained quiet for a while, thinking over what he said. She knew he was right, but it was hard to admit that while she was so emotional. Deep down she knew she wanted to wait for the right time too, she knew she'd regret it if she gave away that part of herself too soon. She had done that once before, and that had been a hard decision to live with. She sighed and hugged Neil tighter. "I understand Neil and…you're right. I don't want to make a serious decision like that too quickly. And I'd rather experience something like that with you under different circumstances."

Neil kissed her cheek and looked her in the eye. "Like when your cocky ex-boyfriend is _not_ in town? And when I'm not feeling jealous and wanting to make you mine just for the sake of it?"

She smirked. "Yeah, that." She placed a hand on the spot she _knew_ was surely on her neck. "Although I don't think it'll be any question as to who I'm with now…you did a pretty good job of solidifying that."

Neil's face turned red and he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Sorry about that, I just got a little carried away…"

She kissed his cheek and giggled. "Don't worry about it…and for the record, I like it."

He looked up in surprise at her admission. "You do?" She nodded and he winked playfully, "Well then, I'll have to keep that in mind for next time."

"So there'll be a next time?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course!"

She blushed and giggled again. "Good."

* * *

After the two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and generally enjoying the other's company, Rio sent Neil on his way saying that she'd meet him at the bonfire later that night. He didn't particularly want to leave her, but he obliged and left the farm.

Rio decided to take care of her evening chores before heading out so she didn't have to leave the gathering early. She was going to be late, but her chores came first. She knew Neil would at least understand. After watering her flowers she let her sheep and cows back into the barn. Normally she'd let them sleep outside, but there was a storm on the way and she didn't want to risk leaving them out. Once they were safely inside she brushed and talked to each one.

Next she visited the chicken coop to make sure it was clean and that they all had enough food. Rio watched as the baby chicks followed their mother and smiled. She didn't think she would ever tire of being a farmer.

Rio walked back into her house to gather a few things before heading to the bonfire. She had her back turned to the door when it opened again but she assumed it was Neil coming to get her. "Neil, I told you I'd meet you there. You don't have to wor-" her voice faltered as she realized who had entered her house. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Chase waltzed over to where she stood and leaned an elbow on her shoulder. "I just wanted to walk my friend to the bonfire, is that a big deal?"

She pushed his arm off of her and walked to the living room. "I don't want your company, so leave." She stuffed a jacket and some ingredients for s'mores in a bag when Chase put his hand over hers. "Don't be like that baby, I just want to hang out with you like old times. It's been too long since we last saw each other."

"Don't call me that, it's disgusting. And I don't want to hang out with you. Do you remember what I told you when you left? I wasn't joking, I don't want to see you! Now please get _out_ of my house!" She smacked his hand away and gasped when he cursed and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?!"

He grabbed her other arm and pinned both wrists above her head on the wall. "I'm teaching you a lesson, I don't _ever_ want to hear you talk to me that way again. Do you understand?" He leaned in closely and whispered, "Now be a good girl and cooperate." Before Rio could protest he kissed her, ignoring her attempts to wriggle out of his grip. He forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth and pushed his body against hers.

Rio bit down hard and tried to free herself again once he was distracted. She shrieked as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She shook with fear at the look in his eyes, she knew that look, it was the same look he used to give her before losing his temper.

He snarled and gripped her wrists harder. "You little _bitch! _How dare you?! You think you can get away?"

Before he could abuse her further she kneed him in the groin and bolted for the door as he fell the ground. She looked back at him once more, making sure he wasn't coming after her. Before she could turn back around she felt herself hit something hard, she briefly wondered what she ran into until she felt arms wrap around her.

"Rio?! Where have you been, we've been waiting for you!"

She sighed in relief at Neil's voice and opened her eyes to see Allen standing behind him. "What are you guys doing here?!"

Allen rolled his eyes, "Looking for you, _obviously._ Where have you been?"

Before she could answer, she was ripped from Neil's grasp and thrown to the floor. Chase looked down at her angrily. "You think your little _boyfriend_ can save you? I don't think so!"

Neil became livid; no one treated his girlfriend that way. He yelled, "Hey," catching Chase's attention. When he turned to face him Neil reared back his right arm and sent his fist flying into Chase's face. The punch hit him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground at Rio's feet. Without thinking he ran up to Rio and held her in his arms. "Ri, are you okay?!"

Rio nodded and stood to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get Dunhill, and maybe some other guys."

Neil joined her and turned to Allen before leaving, "Make sure he doesn't move, and if he does…deck him for me."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, a group of villagers were gathered outside of Rio's house. Neil, Allen, and Soseki all stood around Chase while Neil held his arms behind his back. Dunhill was questioning him, while Laney and Rio stood on either side. Dunhill first asked Rio to recount her version of the story, then allowed Chase to say his part.

Of course, Chase tried to lie and said Rio came on to him and when he refused she started to become violent so he protected himself. However, Clement added that he had seen Chase try to pick a fight with several tourists earlier that day at the restaurant, so he wasn't exactly innocent. Laney attempted to stick up for her husband and said that he could never be so violent and that Rio just had everyone fooled. At this, the villagers all rolled their eyes, as they knew Rio to be the sweetest woman.

After some debate, Dunhill allowed Chase and Laney to be on their way…under one condition. They had to leave town immediately, and never return. Laney readily agreed, not wanting to cause any trouble. Chase eventually agreed, but asked to speak to Rio one last time. Much to Neil's disappointment, Rio agreed, but only if Neil was there also.

Allen and Felicity chose to stick around as well, as support. They were just as protective of Rio as Neil was. When the villagers all left, Chase and Rio stood face to face. Neil, Laney, Felicity, and Allen all stood a little ways back, enough to give them space but close enough to interfere if need be.

Rio sighed and crossed her arms. She wasn't all that angry with Chase, more than anything she just wanted him to leave her alone. "Well, what do you need to say to me? I'm going to be honest; I don't want to hear an apology. I will never forgive you for what you did to me in the past or what you did today. All I want is what I requested last time, for you to leave me alone. For good."

Chase glared and nursed his sore jaw. "I'm not here to give you an apology, I don't think you deserve one." Rio stiffened but allowed him to continue, "I just want to give you one more chance to take me back, you don't know what you're missing."

Laney's face paled and Rio became irate. "Are you _deranged_? In what world would I _ever_ want to be with you again? You're nothing but a flake that can't handle conflict. You used me for your own gain; I don't think you ever loved me. You were young and you thought with your hormones. You have a problem with relationships, you need to be in control and lose yourself when you can't have it! Not to mention the fact that you don't know what the word commitment means." She took a breath in an attempt to keep her temper in check and continued, "You cheated on me when we were _engaged_ and now you're asking me to come back to you in front of your _wife_?! What the hell?"

Before Chase could reply, Laney spoke up. "I should have listened to Cam when he told me not to marry you. You really were using me weren't you?" She wiped at her watery eyes and straightened herself. "I refuse to cry over you, I made a mistake marrying you. You told me when we first met that you were single when you visited Bluebell. You let me believe all this time that she cheated on _you_ and that's why you left. She's right…you don't know what commitment means. And I refuse to stick around while you figure it out." She pulled off her rings and threw them at Chase's feet. "Have a nice life." She turned to Rio and said, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, I assumed you were the cause of all of our problems. I let my jealousy cloud my judgment. I hope you're happy with your boyfriend, I really do."

Rio watched in shock as Laney calmly left the scene. Before long a smirk made it's way to her face as she turned her attention back to Chase. "Does this look familiar to you? This is what happens when you don't treat people with respect, I sincerely hope you learn what that word means someday." She turned to walk away when she heard Chase scream.

"You! This is all your fault, you just _had_ to open your mouth!"

Without turning around she coolly replied, "No, this is your own fault." Felicity escorted her into the house, leaving the men alone.

"Come back here! This isn't over!" He made an attempt to come after her, but Neil and Allen blocked him.

Neil glared at the man and crossed his arms. "Actually, I think this _is _over, and I suggest you leave now before we _make_ you."

Chase returned his glare, shaking with anger. However, he turned and stalked away, leaving the two men in silence. Allen shook his head, "Well, that was a less dramatic exit than I was anticipating. I was kind of hoping you'd punch that smug look off of his face again, or at least threaten to castrate him or something."

Neil looked at Allen, amused. "_You_ think he's smug? He _must _be bad then!"

The two laughed and joined the women inside. They were surprised to see Felicity and Rio putting together a meal in the kitchen. "What's all this?" Allen asked.

Felicity smiled and replied, "Dinner!"

Neil walked to where Rio stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kissing her cheek lightly he asked, "We can see that. But _why_?"

Rio turned and hugged Neil tightly before answering, "Because! We have reason to celebrate! And all I want to do is be surrounded by my closest friends after all the drama of the day."

Allen looked at Rio curiously. "What is there to celebrate? Am I missing something?"

"I stood up to my stupid ex-boyfriend! And I'll never have to see his ugly mug again. I do feel awful for Laney though, if she's still in town tomorrow I'll have to go talk to her." Rio removed herself from Neil's embrace and resumed stirring something in a pot.

Felicity looked to the boys and clarified, "Rio firmly believes that Chase will never show his face around here again. Apparently he doesn't react well to humiliation, and he certainly got a lot of that today." She then began to help Rio with food preparation.

* * *

The group chatted over a dinner of pasta, steamed vegetables, and delicious baked bread to celebrate. There was one question on everyone's mind that Allen finally vocalized. "Rio, I don't want to come across as rude but…how are you so perky? I mean, I'd be an emotional mess if I had experienced what you've gone through today."

Rio simply shrugged and responded with, "I just don't want to let things like that get to me anymore. I spent the two years before I came here living with regrets. I regretting letting Chase go, then I regretted being with him at all. I thought I shouldn't have left home, and then I wondered if I should have left sooner. The list goes on! I just don't want to live that way, what happened…happened. It probably could have gone better, or worse. I'll never really know, so no point in worrying it about it. I'd rather spend my energy on what I have going for me now!"

Allen nodded, "Pretty wise for such a young lady."

Rio stuck her tongue out, "I'm almost twenty-one, thank you very much! You're, what? Only four years older than me?"

"Four years older…four years wiser." He smirked at the annoyed expression on Rio's face.

Felicity commented, "What a charmer Allen, you must have sooo many admirers."

He looked her in the eye and replied, "Only one that matters, love."

Neil groaned, "Get a room please, preferably not a room here."

Allen rolled his eyes, "Says the one making out with his girlfriend in the garden."

"We weren't _making out_. We just kissed."

Rio clapped to get their attention. "Okay grumpy people, we're all guilty of PDA! Let's just move this conversation along."

They nodded in agreement and they spent the rest of the night with almost no bickering.

* * *

After Allen and Felicity left, Neil and Rio sat on the couch together. Rio was wrapped firmly in his arms and they silently enjoyed each other's company. When Rio yawned, Neil sat up and asked, "Bed time for Rio?"

She nodded sleepily. "Bed time for Rio."

Neil flushed, nervous about what he was about to ask. "Uh, Ri?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…crash on your couch tonight? I'd feel better if I was here with you tonight. After everything that happened, I'm...worried."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and nodded. "Of course! Just don't make fun of my morning hair, or else!"

He grinned down at his girlfriend. "Deal!"

After tucking her into bed, Neil lay on the couch in thought. He couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had happened that day, but he decided to take Rio's approach and just not let it get to him. Instead, he focused on the fact that he got to call someone like her his girlfriend. Who would've thought she'd want to be with someone like him? Certainly not Neil, but it was true. And he intended to take advantage of it; he didn't want to let someone like Rio slip through his fingers like her last boyfriend did, and he would do everything in his power to treat her right.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter, but I didn't want to make the drama drag out longer than necessary. Chase really doesn't react well to humiliation, and it overpowers his desire for Rio. Anyway, I was inspired by a chapter or two from Lost and Found by Halcyon Eve, and she gave me the okay to use the parts that I did. Also shout out to xLadyxChaosx for convincing me to bring the evil ex-boyfriend back! I wasn't sure if I wanted to but...she's very convincing! :) See you guys next time!**

**JazzYz: This is why he came back. :)**

**xLadyxChaosx: Snookums DID punch him in the face...it was well deserved though. :P**

**umbreonix: Lol, #sosurprised right? I totally used your ugly mug line...it was just sooo something she would say!**

**Halcyon Eve: Thank you! And now you know what happens :D**

**Anonymous: Thank you! And Chase definitely did get his ass kicked...haha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Word Count: 3,220**

**P.S. Almost 50 reviews...you guys know how to make a girl's day! I love you all :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Whipped Cream Kisses

For the past couple of weeks, since Chase attempted his assault on Rio, Neil had been sleeping on her sofa. Though it was apparent to her that Chase wouldn't return, Neil wasn't so sure. She tried and tried to convince him to go back and sleep in his own bed, but he refused. He said that he was able to sleep more soundly knowing that she was safe during the night than he would sleeping in his own house.

She couldn't deny that she liked seeing him every morning, so she quit urging him to leave and instead began to just enjoy his presence. This particular morning she and Neil were both excited, today was the chicken festival and she was hoping to take home first place. She had been raising her first chicken, Feathers, for over one year now, making her the perfect candidate for the festival.

As much as Neil wanted to visit the animals as he did nearly every morning now, he knew rumors would circulate if people saw the festival judge leaving a contestant's house. Instead he quickly kissed Rio goodbye and wished her luck before heading to the festival grounds to help Dunhill set up for the day's festivities.

Rio finished her morning chores in record time, most likely due to the nervousness she felt about the contest. After grabbing her bag and Feathers she excitedly made her way to the festival grounds. After handing the bird over to Dunhill and signing up for the advanced class she walked over to where her friends waited.

Allen was, as always, the first to greet her, "Rio! You look marvelous today, as usual. Though it's to be expected since you'll want to look good when you accept your prize today."

Felicity chimed in with, "And you know, it helps that the judge is her boyfriend. That's even more reason to look good!"

Rio blushed happily at their comments. Since standing up to Chase and becoming more confident in her relationship with Neil, she had become much better at accepting her friends' compliments. "Thank you! It's getting colder now, but I still wanted to look nice, so I figured this would work!" She wore a long sleeved black dress that ended mid-thigh with thick maroon leggings underneath for warmth. She had on knee-length black boots as well as a black pea coat and a matching scarf to tie the ensemble together.

Tina looked thoughtful before commenting, "You know Rio, you're like a completely different person now! Before Neil, you were never into fashion and you always just seemed a little…childish, I guess. I don't mean to sound offensive, it's just an observation!"

Rio nodded, not offended in the least. "It's true Tina, no offense taken! I was lacking a lot of things before I confessed to Neil, now I can finally be myself! I still hold a bit of that childishness within me, but I think Neil kind of balances that out."

Rod smiled, happy that Rio had found someone. He was even _more_ happy that Neil found someone, especially someone like Rio. "Love does strange things sometimes!"

Allen nodded his head, "Agreed."

It was then that Dunhill announced the start of the festival and the friends made their way to their usual spot at the front of the crowd. When the advanced class was announced Rio felt like a cage of butterflies had been released in her stomach. She wasn't as confident in this festival as she was earlier in the season. For some reason, chickens just didn't take a liking to her like other animals did. They were so fussy!

After a long period of inspection, Rio was disappointed to learn she had only received second place. She was still proud; after all, she had only been doing this for almost two years! Her cousin in Mineral Town hadn't started consistently winning her town's festival's until she had at least three years of experience. She congratulated the winner and hurried off to find her friends.

Upon arrival, they all congratulated her and she felt grateful to have such supportive people in her life. As Neil approached she noticed he sent her an apologetic smile. She shook her head at him and grinned, "Neil, I already know you're feeling bad for giving me second place, but don't! I can't win all the time and you were just judging fairly."

He smiled his appreciation and offered her his arm. She waved goodbye to her friends and wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they began the walk back to her farm. They walked slower than normal, admiring the scenery that Echo Village had to offer in the fall.

* * *

When the couple arrived at Rio's farm, she immediately started making a large batch of hot chocolate. "I don't know about you, but I'm freezing and need something to warm me up!" She poured a container of half and half in the pot and then added the cocoa powder. She preferred using half and half to water because she liked her hot chocolate creamy.

Neil wrapped his arms around her from behind as she continued stirring the concoction. "I can think of a few things that'll warm you up better than hot cocoa." He kissed his way from her shoulder up to the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

She shivered at the sensation his kisses caused and felt her cheeks begin to heat up. "Flirt." She flipped the heat on the stove to low and turned to face him. She hooked her arms behind his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He rubbed a thumb along her cheek and smiled, "Definitely more of that…" He placed a kiss on her cheek and ran his hands down her sides, placing them firmly on her hips. "But maybe a little something else too?"

She swallowed nervously at the meaning of his words. "I-I don't know Neil…I love you, but I just don't think I'm ready for that next step with you."

Neil shook his head at the girl and pulled her to his chest. "There are things we can do that aren't sex, Ri. Of course, if you don't want to do any of that either, I won't pressure you. I love you too, and I will never force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I promise."

"I know you wouldn't Neil, that's never been a worry of mine. It's my own issues that hold me back."

He placed a kiss at the top of her head. "I know. How about this? We'll see where the evening takes us and if I start to do something that makes you too nervous, let me know. Sound good?"

She nodded into his chest and held onto him tighter. In truth, she was looking forward to becoming more intimate with Neil, but experience had taught her that desire didn't always mean she was emotionally ready for the experience. However, she knew Neil wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want. She thought his idea was perfect, they could just let things progress naturally and she could stop him whenever she wanted.

She had a sudden thought and giggled, "How is it that I'm the one with more experience here, but you're more confident?"

Neil pulled away to look her in the eye. "I didn't have my heart shattered by someone I loved and trusted. The only experience I have is the unconditional love you provide me with and that makes me confident. I know you would never hurt me, Ri."

She frowned a little and interjected, "But I know you would never hurt me."

He shook his head at her. "But you've been hurt before, and that stays with a person forever. You've experienced a terrible situation and until you have an experience with someone that will truly cherish and respect you, that nagging fear will always be with you."

She rested her head on his chest once more and sighed. "How are you so insightful?"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "I have no idea, maybe I've been listening to Allen too much?"

She pulled away and smirked up at him. "No, if that were the case you'd be bragging about your knowledge. Instead, you just exude this quiet confidence that's extremely sexy."

"Sexy, huh?" He attempted a smolder that Allen often used, but it looked ridiculous on him.

Rio burst out laughing and clutched her stomach. "Ahaha, maybe not with that face!"

He pouted and glanced at Rio with puppy-dog eyes. "Ouch! So harsh!"

"Oh, don't give me that look!"

He grinned and lifted her hand to his mouth for a kiss. "If m'lady commands it."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the hot chocolate on the stove. "Ugh, sometimes you're even more cheesy than _me_. And that's saying something!" She dipped a finger in the pot and tasted the cocoa before nodding her approval. "Hey Neil, will you start on some whipped cream while I get the mugs ready?"

He agreed and started mixing the cream. If you had told him a year ago that a woman such as Rio would come into his life, he would have laughed! He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was his…how could someone so sweet and pure want to be with a grump like him? He shook his head, he'd never know but he would enjoy every minute with her regardless.

Rio grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter. After pouring cocoa into each one, she placed a handful of mini-marshmallows in each. Neil brought over the freshly whipped cream and she spooned some on top of both mugs. Neil grabbed some cinnamon and sprinkled a little on top of the whipped cream. Rio smiled, "Nice touch!"

"Thanks."

They carried their mugs over to the sofa and sat down. She noticed a smile on Neil's face as he sipped his drink and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"You make the best hot chocolate! It's not very sweet at all!"

"That's because I use _dark_ chocolate. I've never been a big fan of milk chocolate, _especially_ for cocoa."

"Well I love it! It's just about the only sweet thing I can tolerate."

"I'm glad you enjoy it!" She took a big gulp from her mug and then set it down on the table next to her. Neil grinned at her and began to lean in closer. "What are you doing?"

"You have some whipped cream on your lips…" Neil's lips captured hers in what he intended to be an innocent kiss, but what quickly turned into something more.

He gently probed her lips open with his tongue and continued to deepen the kiss. She responded eagerly and proceeded to swirl the remaining cream around Neil's tongue. The mixture of flavors caused them both to become dizzy with desire for each other. When Neil pulled away to plant more kisses along her jaw she sighed, "Neil…"

"Hmm?" He pulled back, suddenly remembering their earlier conversation. "Shit, sorry! Was that too much?"

She stared at him with half lidded eyes and smiled. "No…but this couch is a little uncomfortable." Rio grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I think I know a place better suited for our needs." She lead him to her bedroom that, thank the Harvest Goddess, she had cleaned earlier that day.

Neil's heart fluttered at being in her bedroom and he knew without a doubt it would be much harder to maintain his self-control here. Before he could bring up this point however, Rio wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His hesitations quickly evaporated as her arms wrapped even tighter around him.

Rio squealed as Neil picked her up and sat down on the bed. She pushed him back and placed both legs on either side of his torso, essentially straddling him. This time it was Rio who trailed hot kisses down his neck, and Neil wasn't complaining. A content sigh left his mouth as he felt her tongue trace his collarbone.

Neil sat up so she could remove his jacket and the shirt that lay underneath. She ran her hands along the hard planes of his chest, a familiar knot of desire forming in her stomach. She gently ran her nails down his back, causing Neil to shiver.

He moaned at the felling her nails brought. "Ri…" he called breathlessly, "I think I like that a little too much…" He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

She ran her hand through his hair and laughed breathily, "No such thing." She lifted her hands in the air, suddenly feeling restricted by her clothing. Neil picked up on the hint and lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. He lifted her from his lap and laid her on the bed beneath him. As he ran a hand along her torso he admired her lean body.

Rio, surprisingly, didn't feel nervous as Neil's eyes ran up and down her body, all she saw in them was love and affection. Her eyes closed as his hand found its way to her breast and gave a gentle squeeze. Neil smiled at her sharp intake of breath and kissed her cheek. He sighed before placing a delicate kiss on her lips and leaned back.

She opened her eyes as she felt his warmth disappear. "Neil?"

A wisp of a smile played at his lips as he gazed down at her. He ran one hand through her soft strands and used the other hand to keep himself propped up beside her. "I love you, Ri…"

She turned on her side, facing him. "I know Neil. I love you too." She frowned slightly and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Why do I get the feeling you don't want to do anything else?"

"Because you can read my mind." Neil noticed the look on her face and sat up, pulling Rio into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can I ask why?"

He held her tighter to his chest and laughed. "Because I love you Ri, and I want to take this slow. My body obviously begs to differ, but I can't really control that."

She shifted away from him, still not satisfied with the answer. "But if we love each other, then why do you want to wait?"

"Well, I know you aren't comfortable with, you know, going all the way. That got me thinking a little…you mean so much to me, and I honestly think waiting is a good idea too. That doesn't mean we won't do other things before that time comes, but it does mean that I want to take things slowly. I want to cherish each new experience I get with you. Does that make sense?" When she nodded he continued, "I want each of these 'firsts' for me to mean something special. I don't want to do something just because it feels good."

She smiled in understanding, "Thank you. I think…I think I understand. I'd like to do that too." She hugged Neil tightly and giggled, "But you need to keep your shirt on if you want to take things slow. I'm still a woman after all, and you happen to be _very_ attractive."

He felt his face flush at her statement and laughed nervously. After pulling his shirt back on he cleared his throat and gestured at hers that sat on the ground. "I think you should too…like I said, just because I want to wait doesn't mean it's easy."

"Oh, right!" She reached down to grab her shirt and threw it back on. "Uh, my bad!"

"No problem…Ri?"

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes, I have something I want to give you."

Rio closed her eye and wondered what Neil could possibly have gotten her. She heard what sounded like something being slid out of material, but she couldn't be sure.

Neil looked down at the long, black box in his hands and let out the breath he had been holding. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and the box Neil held in his hands grabbed her attention immediately. "What is it?"

"A surprise." She rolled her eyes at his vagueness before he continued; "I've been thinking…we never got commitment rings when we first started going out. I was hoping you weren't upset but Felicity told me you hadn't mentioned anything to her. Anyway, I wanted to get _something_ to symbolize that we were together, but I wanted to do something different so…here it is!" He handed her the box and waited nervously for her reaction.

She opened it and inside sat a silver necklace with a beautiful charm in the center. It was a beautiful red, pear-shaped gem. She grinned at Neil and said, "It's perfect!"

He gestured for her to turn around so he could help her put it on. She pulled her hair aside as he clasped it together behind her neck. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "It's so perfect! It-It kind of reminds me of your eyes."

Neil's cheeks turned pink and he gave her a small smile. "That was the point." He pulled out the keychain he kept in his pocket and pointed to a similar gem, only it was blue. "And I have one that reminds me of yours."

Her cheeks hurt from smiling but she didn't know what else to do. The gift was so thoughtful and so…Neil. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, unable to express herself any other way.

He pulled away and smirked, "I take it you like it then?"

"Duh! I love it!"

He pulled her into his arms and sighed happily. "And I love _you_." He leaned backwards on the pillows so he could hold her.

"I love you too, Neil." She stayed like that, cuddled up in his arms until she heard soft, rhythmic breathing. Upon looking up, she noticed that Neil was fast asleep. Rio smiled at the man, her heart full to bursting with love for him. She didn't think she could possibly be so happy again, but she was. Rio closed her eyes and let the steady rise and fall of Neil's chest lull her to sleep, her last thought before falling into unconsciousness was that Neil would probably be embarrassed to find out he fell asleep in her bed. Oh well, she'd figure it out in the morning!

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time around, just something sweet and fluffy to tide you over until the next bit of plot starts! I really like this chapter because you can see just how in love these two are, it makes my heart melt! I apologize if there are errors or something in this one, I've been abnormally exhausted these last few days. Anyway, until next time!**

**Halcyon Eve: Yeah...Laney was just caught up in the moment and ignored her gut. It happens :(**

**JazzYz: The drama isn't over yet! Just a short break :)**

**Dynamite Mafia: Yes they did! His ego is probably a little bruised too ;) oh well, I don't feel bad about it! He was a jerk!**

**Cyanote: Thank you, your compliments on my writing are so nice! They always make my day :) I hope the emotions in this chapter are just as well-written.**

**xLadyxChaosx: Apologies for this coming out so late in your time zone, today has just been so hectic! :( I'm happy Laney dumped him too! But I felt bad for her too...hopefully this chapter (and the teaser I sent you) will make up for it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry guys, serious case of writer's block, and a lot of real-life distractions. Pro-tip: Injured ribs are painful, especially when you like to be as active as I am. Also, I go back to college in about a month, so I have to deal with a lot of bureaucracy crap in terms of registration and paying for school. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's filler mostly, but I'm getting ready to jump into my next big plot point. P.S. I'm also beta-reading for a million and a half people, most of them foreign. I love it, but it takes up a lot of my time. Thanks for being patient :)**

**Word Count: 3,174**

* * *

Chapter 14

Neil woke up feeling more rested than usual; he slept in a comfortable bed and had a beautiful girl in his arms. 'Wait, what?!' he thought, 'Why is Rio here? Whoa, why am I in Rio's bed?!' Memories from the previous night began to flood his mind and soothed some of the tension he felt.

He glanced down at the woman that rested on his chest and was instantly captivated by the peaceful look on her face. She looked almost angelic lying there with a smile on her face. He brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead and softly laughed to himself at the fact that she even smiled in her sleep. After placing a light kiss on her head he held her close and envisioned what it would be like to wake up like this _every_ morning. 'Maybe someday…' he thought.

Before his daydreams could take him anywhere _too_ far away, Rio began to stir. She yawned and hid her face in Neil's chest to hide from the light that was shining through the window. She was drifting off to sleep again when she realized that she was snuggling into Neil…in her bed…which meant he spent the night. 'Oh right!' she remembered, 'we fell asleep here last night. I hope he isn't too upset…'

She peeked up at him to find gentle, red eyes looking down at her. "Oh, you're awake!"

He smirked down at her, "I'm always up early. You, on the other hand, slept in today. You must have been tired."

She yawned again and giggled, "Maybe just a little…hey, you aren't mad are you?"

A look of confusion crossed his face as he replied, "No, why would I be?"

She bit her lower lip and answered, "I dunno, I just thought that maybe you'd be upset that I didn't wake you. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay with sleeping here…"

He looked serious for a moment and then snickered. "You really think I'd be upset about falling asleep with my adorable girlfriend and getting to wake up to her beautiful face in the morning?"

"Well no…not when you put it like that." She suddenly smirked as she noticed his hair. It stuck out every which way, very unlike how he usually kept it for work. "You're still pretty good-looking in the morning yourself, but I can't say the same for your hair!"

He self-consciously started smoothing down the unruly pieces of his hair. "We can't all roll out of bed looking like Allen!"

Rio looked thoughtful at this. "I wonder what he looks like in the morning…I bet he still looks abnormally perfect. He probably has never suffered a bad hair day in his life."

"I'm sure. And he'd probably rub it in your face if you asked."

"Not probably, definitely."

The two chuckled at their jokes until Rio's stomach let out a noise similar to that of a whale. She flushed and put a finger to her lips, "Shhh! We're trying to have a conversation here, stomach."

Neil snorted, "Did you really just talk to your stomach? Wait, never mind. That doesn't actually surprise me."

"Shut up! I'm not _that_ weird."

Neil gave her a pointed look, "I beg to differ. Anyway, shall I make you breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

Rio lay flat on her back in the coop, groaning in pain. "Too many pancakes…I think Neil is trying to make me fat." She opened an eye to glance at the baby chicks that were currently using her belly for a home, "What do you guys think?" One of the chicks turned towards her with a loud 'Peep!' then continued to run around with the others. "My thoughts exactly."

She heard Neil walk into the coop and smiled a greeting at him. "'Ello! Finished already?"

He rolled his eyes and joined her on the floor. "Yes, I am. I didn't eat my weight in pancakes so I can work just fine."

"Hey! It's not my fault you make such delicious breakfast foods! The blame is on your shoulders, my friend."

He picked one of the birds that was crawling on her leg and held it in his hands. "I think your lack of self control is to blame."

She sighed in defeat, "I'm way too full to argue, so you win."

Neil smirked, "So that's all I have to do to win an argument? Feed you until you burst?" He looked thoughtful, "Good to know!"

"If there weren't a billion adorable baby birds on my belly and I weren't so ungodly full of food I'd smack you. Just so you know."

"I'm terrified Rio, shaking in my boots."

She opened her eyes to glare at him but burst into laughter instead. She pointed to his head where a baby bird currently lay and asked, "Did you put it up there? What if it poops on you?"

He shrugged, "They like to nest in my hair. And it won't…at least I'm pretty sure."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when it happens."

* * *

After spending the day lounging by the goddess pond and walking around the forest together Rio asked, "Do you want to go to the foliage festival together?"

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "Do you even have to ask anymore? Of course I would."

She huffed, "Well, who knows! Maybe you wanted to take Allen!"

He raised a brow at her, which she returned with a smirk. "Now why would I want to take Allen to a festival on a day that marks one season since we've been dating? That just seems wrong!"

"Oh yeah, it will have been a whole season…wow!" She grinned, "This means I need to get you a present, yay!"

"I already have yours."

Rio looked to him in surprise, "Really?"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. After placing a kiss on her cheek he replied, "Really."

* * *

The girls held a sleepover at Rio's the night before the foliage festival. The first thing on the agenda was to plan outfits. Rio sat back, amused, as Felicity and Tina tore through her closet. Clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere, it looked like a department store tornado had flown mercilessly around the house.

Finally, after hours of debate, the girls had their ensembles laid out. Felicity chose a simple outfit of thick, black leggings, a jean button up shirt, a cream-colored hoody to layer underneath, a matching scarf, and a pair of Rio's brown cowboy boots. Tina chose black skinny jeans, a red flannel shirt, a grey scarf, brown combat boots, and a black pea coat in case it got cold. Finally, Rio decided on a black turtle necked sweater, a grey and white tribal patterned cardigan, distressed jean shorts with thick, black tights to wear underneath, her grey cowboy boots with a white lace pattern along the sides, and Neil's red leather jacket which had been left behind after their last date.

Rio sighed and leaned back further into the sofa. "Ugh, I don't know how Yuri does it every day. Picking out clothes can be so exhausting!"

Felicity nodded in agreement and added, "You should see Allen pick out his clothes. I thought _women_ were bad, but I'm worn out just _watching_ him fuss over his outfits!"

Tina smirked at the two, "Neither Rod or I care that much, honestly. But I will say I'm far too lazy to put this much thought into fashion every day."

Rio rubbed her temples; the last few hours had given her a headache. "I don't know about you guys, but I could seriously use some ice cream."

The two girls simultaneously replied, "Agreed!"

* * *

Tina rubbed her full stomach and sighed happily. "Nothing beats orange ice cream."

Felicity added, "Or chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and whipped cream!"

"Don't forget the chocolate sprinkles," Rio set her bowl on the table in front of her, "those are the cherry on top."

"Uh Rio…" Tina said, smirking. "I think the cherries are actually the cherry on top."

Rio rolled her eyes, "Minor details Ti, minor details."

Felicity gathered all of the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. She put them in the sink and thought about washing them until Rio interjected from the other room, "Liss, I know you want to do those dishes, but don't. You're a guest! Now get your butt back in here and be lazy like you're _supposed_ to be at a sleepover."

Felicity shook her head, "Whatever you say, Rio. But don't complain to me when you have to do those up tomorrow!"

"Okay, mom." Rio crossed her arms and huffed.

Tina clapped suddenly, nearly giving the other two a heart attack. "Let's talk about boys!"

Rio groaned, "Do we have to?"

Felicity flipped so that she was upside down with her feet hanging over the back of the couch, "What Rio said."

Tina pursed her lips and looked at them incredulously. "Nuh uh! You guys aren't getting out of this so easily. This is what we're _supposed_ to do at these girly things! And I want some gossip!"

Rio moved to the floor and laid spread eagle on her stomach. "You know we won't tell you anything until you promise that it won't end up in the paper, right?"

She threw her hands in the air, "Well duh! Besides, I'm not always looking to publish this stuff, I happen to enjoy girl-talk as much as the next lady."

Felicity sighed, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Tina grinned evilly, "I'm glad you asked, my dear friend. How far have you and Allen gone?"

"Uh, w-what?"

"Ya know…have you guys had sex?"

Felicity's face turned bright red as she played with the ends of her hair nervously. "I know what it means Ti…it's just embarrassing."

Tina smirked, obviously enjoying making her friend uncomfortable. "So…you haven't done it yet?"

"That's not what I meant!"

She grinned, "So you _have_ done it! How scandalous!"

Felicity threw her hands up in the air, "No…I mean yes. Well, actually…ugh! You know what? You're frustrating!"

Tina laughed in delight, "Hahaha, you're always so easy to fluster!"

Rio watched the whole encounter silently. She wanted to know the answer too, but at the same time would rather not draw attention to herself. Hesitantly she asked, "Liss…I'd like to know too. But, I understand if you feel uncomfortable."

Felicity sighed and rested her head on her lap before mumbling out a quiet, 'yes.' Rio moved onto the couch next to her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "You don't have to be embarrassed Lissy, we're not here to judge you." She glared at Tina, "Well, at least that's not why _I'm_ here."

Tina huffed and plopped down on Felicity's other side. "I am _not_ trying to judge! Besides, I can't really do that considering Rod and I go at it like bunnies."

Felicity giggled and lifted her head to stare at Tina. "Of course you do! Though I'd like to think Rod prefers it doggy style."

Rio tilted her head back and laughed loudly, "Oh my god, that's _hilarious_! Neil and I were just talking the other day about how Rod's like a cute golden retriever…" she turned to Tina with a smile, "so does he really like it doggy style? Or something other type of animal style of lovemaking?"

Tina rolled her eyes at the girl and smirked, "For your information, he does _not_ like to do it that way. …He prefers to look into my eyes!"

Now it was Felicity's turn to smirk, "That's so Rod! What a sappy romantic."

Tina smacked her arm, "Hey! At least my boyfriend is romantic _at all_! I bet Allen just holds a mirror in front of him as you two go at it, that way he can make love to _himself_."

Felicity looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Well…"

Rio's mouth fell open in shock. "Please…_please_ tell me he does _not _actually hold up a mirror. I will seriously lose it."

"He doesn't _hold up_ a mirror but…well, he likes to look in the mirror on his closet while we, you know…he says it's a turn on for him."

Tina slapped her knee and cackled, "I _knew_ it! He is so predictable."

"Aren't all men?"

Tina nodded enthusiastically, "So true…hey!" She spotted Rio trying to sneak away to the kitchen, "You're not getting out of this missy!"

"Yeah!" Felicity pointed to the empty spot next to her, "Sit! We still have to discuss mister grouch."

Tina put a finger to her lip in thought, "Let me guess, Neil likes…cowgirl?"

Felicity snickered and placed a hand on Rio's shoulder, "No, no! Reverse cowgirl! Am I right? I'm totally right!"

Bright pink speckled Rio's cheeks as the girls teased her. She looked down in embarrassment and said, "Neither, actually."

Tina squinted her eyes and crossed her arms, "Then tell us! What's his favorite position?"

Rio smirked, "Uh…abstinence? For now, anyway."

Tina's jaw dropped and Felicity's eyes widened. Tina was the first to break the silence, "…_What? _You mean you haven't done it yet?!"

"Uh no…is that weird? Do we have to?"

Felicity shook her head, "No it's just…the way you two act so comfortable around each other it just kind of seems like…well, like you two are already that close!"

"Nope! I think we were just comfortable around each other to begin with."

Tina tilted her head in curiosity, "So…what _have_ you guys done exactly?"

"Well, we make out all the time. But that's pretty much as far as we've gone. The other day he took my shirt off then stopped. Which is pretty damn frustrating, but at the same time I'm glad we're taking it slow."

Felicity looked at Rio, "You know, I can actually see him taking it slow. It takes him an eternity to open up to people so I can't imagine him wanting to jump into bed right away!"

Rio shook her head, "He said it wasn't because of being afraid to open up or anything. He wants to…how did he put it? 'Cherish' the experience or something. It was sweet!"

"That's adorable, Ri!"

Tina stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Ick. That's even more sickly sweet than Rod. I didn't think Neil would be that boring! I assumed our local mister moody would be dark and mysterious in the bedroom."

Rio grabbed a pillow from the sofa and swung it into Tina's stomach. "Do you even _know_ how stupid that sounds?! What would be 'dark and mysterious' in the bedroom?"

Tina grabbed a pillow as well and attempted to swing it at Rio. "I don't know! Don't call my ideas stupid!"

Rio laughed at Tina's frail attempt to hit her and retaliated by stealing her pillow and hitting her with both of them. "I won't call them stupid if they're good!"

Felicity, feeling left out, grabbed the remaining pillow from the couch and hit Tina over the head with it. "Yeah! What she said!"

Tina glared at Felicity and ripped a pillow from Rio's grasp, "You're gonna regret that!" She turned and flung the pillow directly at Felicity's chest.

Felicity shrieked and fought back, immediately swinging her pillow towards Tina, knocking her over onto the couch. "Payback's a bitch!"

The two girls turned to look at Rio who had burst into laughter. "Hahaha, you guys are great! Tina's always feisty but damn, Liss! Who knew you had that in you?!" She continued laughing and failed to notice the other two exchange a knowing look. They nodded at each other and launched an attack on Rio who screamed and attempted to fight back. "You traitors! How could you turn on me? I'm innocent!"

Tina scoffed and continued her assault, "Innocent my ass! You threw the first punch if I remember correctly!"

Felicity squealed as Rio tried to overtake her, "Noooo Rio! You won't win this time!"

Eventually, all of the girls collapsed in an exhausted heap on the floor, laughing breathlessly. A mess of pillows lay all around them, but they were too tired to care. Finally, Rio sat up and took a look around the room. "Ugh, why is it that my house only becomes a disaster when you guys are around?"

Tina looked at the mess around them and shrugged, "It just means you have more fun when we're here!"

She stood and helped Felicity up with one hand, "Well, it's all fun and games until we have to clean up. I don't know about you guys but…I'd rather not do this in the morning. I _know_ Felicity will kill someone if we make her do _anything_ substantial before ten tomorrow!"

Tina sighed and started picking up pillows, "Fine, but this better mean we get to sleep in tomorrow!"

Rio snorted, "As if! The weekend may be here for you, but a farmer's job never stops."

* * *

The beeping of the alarm sounded far too early for everyone's taste the next morning. Tina and Felicity turned back over; ignoring the wake-up call entirely while Rio dragged herself from her spot on the floor and started a pot of coffee.

After downing a mug of the caffeine she slipped on her work clothes and set out to start her daily chores. However, upon entering the barn, she was surprised to see Neil brushing the last of her animals. "Neil? Did…did you do all of this?"

Neil shrugged and turned to her with a gentle smile on his face. "It's no big deal really, I woke up earlier than normal and decided to do you a favor. Plus, I knew you'd stay up late with your friends and figured you'd appreciate an easier day."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, savoring the smell of his hair mixed with hay. "You're the best! I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you do for me."

He pulled back from the embrace and kissed her lips softly, "You already have done more for me than I can ever thank you for. I smile again…and I feel happy. That's more than anyone has ever done!"

Rio blushed lightly and ruffled his hair, "Fine! I can't really argue with that, but I'm still going to make it up to you in a tangible way. How about I help you out at the stand sometime?"

Neil ran a hand threw his hair, flattening the strands that were out of place and smiled. "Sure! But it's boring!"

"Nothing is boring with you! Anyway, I still have other stuff to do. But I'll see you tonight?"

Neil nodded, "I'll pick you up around five, does that sound good?"

"Perfect!"

Rio squealed to herself in delight as she headed out to water her crops. She was definitely looking forward to the festival that evening, and couldn't wait to actually go _with_ someone this year. 'I wonder if Neil will like my outfit,' she thought as she grabbed her watering can.

Whatever his reaction would be, she couldn't wait!

* * *

**Also, if you find mistakes, it's because I edited this very lazily. I've been beta reading for so many people, that reading over my own stuff has become a chore. And I don't like chores ;) Now on with the responses:**

**xLadyxChaosx: I'm sorry for updating so late again, I know you're a couple hours ahead of me so...my apologies. :) But yes, all the fluff! Next chapter will be even more romantic! ;)**

**Cyanote: I'm glad you get excited when this gets updated! Hopefully this update wasn't a disappointment :( I'm also happy to hear you're still enjoying the emotion I put into it. I just try to write from experience, and really think about how I would be feeling in those situations.**

**Halcyon: Even more cuteness again haha :) Oh well!**

**Umbreonix: Two reviews, yay! Yeah, Chase was the scum of the earth...well maybe not that bad but he was certainly being a dick. But he changed after they dated, I don't think he expected her to go and start her own life. He thought she would come crawling back to him, but obviously he didn't know Rio that well ;) Aaaaand, I think he's just using it as an excuse to stay the night ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Where things get steamy.

**Word Count: 2,713**

* * *

Five o'clock approached slowly for Rio, probably because she was looking forward the evening so much. While she had never been sad about attending these events alone, it was going to be much more fun attending them with Neil. Especially tonight's festival, nothing was more romantic than cuddling up together in front of a bonfire. And then they could cuddle at her house after, and maybe a little more… 'No,' she thought, 'I need to focus and get ready before he gets here.'

She slipped into the outfit she and the other girls picked out and glanced at herself in the mirror, turning to one side and then the other. 'Not bad' she told herself. However, something was missing… 'My hair! And makeup!'

She grabbed a couple of strands of hair and looked confused. She didn't really have any idea how to fix her hair like Allen did and she couldn't bother him at the salon because he and Felicity had a dinner date beforehand. Her hair had dried somewhat wavy so she decided to leave it as it was and just wear a beanie over the top.

She didn't feel like wearing too much makeup because it was a pain to wash off when she was tired before bed. She opted to keep it simple by lining her eyes with grey liner and putting on a smidgen of mascara. She turned her head this way and that and said, "Good enough for me!"

A bark startled her as she turned to the door, apparently Goldie agreed. Either that or Neil was at the door; she was leaning towards the latter option. "Silly puppy," she murmured while patting its head. As she walked to the door, she grabbed a blanket and a heavier jacket to bring with her, as it would most likely become a bit cooler as the night progressed.

She opened the door to find Neil waiting for her with a single poppy in hand and a shy smile on his face. He cleared his throat and thrust the flower towards her, "Um…this is for you."

Rio giggled and thought to herself that the flower looked familiar, but decided to keep her mouth shut about it. "Thank you Neil, that's very thoughtful of you. I didn't peg you as the type to give someone flowers."

He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh, "Well, it's from your garden so…I don't know if it counts."

'Ah, so that's why it looks familiar,' she thought.

"But," he continued, "I thought you would like it regardless of where it came from."

"I do, I love it! But what's the occasion?"

"Well, tonight is kind of a date I guess, and Allen told Rod and I we should probably do something sweet for you girls so…this is what I came up with."

She smiled sweetly and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen so that she could place the flower in a vase. "It was very sweet! And very like Allen to do such a thing." She turned and wrapped her arms around him firmly, pulling him to her, "Now I feel bad because I didn't get anything for you."

He pulled away and took her hand in his own, "The fact that you will be spending the evening with me is all I could ever ask."

She giggled and followed him out the door, "Okay, I think you've been hanging around Allen too much! You're starting to sound like him."

* * *

The couple arrived at the festival just as it was about to begin and made their way towards the rest of the younger villagers. Iroha was the first to greet them this time, "Good evening you two, you've made it just in time."

Rio smiled in return, "Yes, good evening to you as well! How have you been lately? I feel like we don't see each other around much."

She nodded, "Yes well, we both are very busy with our chosen paths, but I suspect that we will see more of each other in the colder months."

Allen coughed and added in, "Not to mention Rio is busy with Neil and Iroha here has been busy with her own love interest." He winked and prodded her with his elbow, "Isn't that right, Ro?"

Iroha turned bright red at the statement and lowered her head. Rio laughed in delight and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Is that so?! Are you seeing someone? Who is it?!"

Tina butted in with, "She's smitten with Soseki! Well, actually they are officially dating, but I wanted to use the word smitten."

Felicity shook her head and wrapped her arm around Allen's, "Oh, Tina…ever the journalist with firsthand knowledge of all the gossip and a weird obsession with words."

Rod smiled, "And that's just one of the many things that makes her so great!"

The group collectively groaned and Rio responded with, "Ugh! You guys are so lovey dovey it makes me sick!"

Allen smirked and retorted, "Says the girl who looks at her boyfriend like a lovesick puppy every second of the day!"

She threw a hand on her hip and glared, "And how is that even the same thing?"

For once, Allen was speechless so he just clapped his hands together and said, "All right! Enough chit-chat, shall we start to collect materials?"

Rio rolled her eyes, "Nice escape, but I suppose you're right. Let's go everyone!"

* * *

Neil followed Rio into one of the secluded parts of the wooded area near the festival grounds. Before she could even begin to gather materials in her arms he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her flush to him. "What do you say we warm up a little? It's starting to get a little chilly." He kissed her cheek before rubbing his nose lightly on hers, "I know something that would warm me right up!"

Rio felt her face heat up, not only at their proximity, but also at the implication of Neil's words. "Uh…w-what did you have in mind?"

He kissed just under her ear and nibbled a little on her earlobe before whispering, "I think you know what I mean, Ri."

She pushed him away slightly, intrigued but also a little embarrassed. "Neil! There are people around here, we'll get caught!"

He walked her backwards until her back was against a tree and ran a hand along her torso. His fingers trailed just under the curve of her breast, and all the way up to her neck. "We won't get caught if we're quick…and if you stay quiet."

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips descend on her neck and begin to suckle lightly on her pulse. He pushed the material from her shoulder off with his hand and started to trail kisses on all of the exposed skin. She shivered, but couldn't decide whether it was due to the chilly evening air, or the pleasure she was experiencing from Neil's touch.

He lightly grazed his teeth along her collarbone and then pulled her shirt even further down, exposing the top of the bralette she wore underneath. He placed his lips where the fabric met her skin and peppered kisses all the way up to the strap that still lay on her shoulder. He pulled it down with his teeth, causing her face to flush with excitement.

She stopped him once more and said breathily, "We…we should really stop…what if someone finds us?"

He cupped her breast with his right hand and squeezed it gently, smiling as he noticed Rio bite her lip and close her eyes at his touch. "No one will find us…so long as we keep it down." He continued teasing her, watching her resolve melt away with every passing second.

She tried one last, feeble attempt to stop him with her arms. "Neil please…what if…" All coherent thoughts stopped when she felt him pull back the material of her bra, exposing her breast to the crisp autumn air. However, she didn't have time to feel cold before Neil's lips captured the perky tip of her nipple in his mouth. She gasped out in pleasure before biting her lips once more, Neil's advice to keep quiet coming to her mind.

Neil chuckled darkly and once again teased her chest with his hand. He brought the other hand to the side of her neck before kissing her briefly. "So, should we stop now? I wouldn't want anybody to find us…"

She huffed as he laughed again. "You tease!"

He laughed once again and took a step back, "But you didn't want to be caught, so I figured we should stop while we're ahead." He smirked at Rio's expression, "What? What's that face for?"

Rio sighed again, a smile playing at her lips, "Just shut up and kiss me!" She pulled him close and planted her lips on his, kissing him fully. She licked and nibbled at his lower lip, enjoying the fact that she could feel his growing excitement as he pulled her to his body.

Their tongues met and teased again and again until they heard a throat clear behind them. They sprang apart, adjusting their clothes with red faces and their heads down.

Tina stood in front of them with Rod, Allen, and Felicity at her side. "Well, well, well…" she put her hands on her hips and continued, "look what he have here! We were wondering where the lovebirds went off to. I'm guessing you guys don't need the fire to get warm?"

Neil scuffed his feet along the ground, wishing a hole would open up and eat him alive. Rio on the other hand suddenly seemed very interested in her fingernails, as she was inspecting them quite thoroughly.

Allen smirked and threw a hand on his hip in his signature pose "So…nothing to say? Nothing at all?"

Rio looked up and smiled uncomfortably, pulling up her shirt in the process, "Nope, not at all! Shouldn't we get going? The bonfire will be starting soon!"

Felicity cleared her throat and smiled, "Well it…it sort of already started. But we were about to start making s'mores when we noticed you guys weren't around and we came to find you."

Rio's eyes went wide, "What? Why didn't you guys come find us sooner?!"

Rod held a hand up in defense, "Whoa, we just assumed you guys were still gathering materials! And then…well we just got to talking and time passed quickly."

Neil wrapped an arm around a sad looking Rio in comfort, "Hey it's okay, we can go now! It's not like everyone is going home right now or anything."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and nodded, "Okay, yeah, you're right." She smiled at the rest of the group, "Okay, let's go make s'mores! And tell stories!"

* * *

After hours of Rod, Allen, and Tina telling story after scary story, Neil and Rio said their farewells and headed back to Rio's farmhouse. Once inside, Neil pulled her to the couch with him so that they were facing each other. He gently pushed the hair falling in her face behind her ear and gave her a gentle smile. "So, it's been an entire season since we've been seeing each other, and I wanted to get you a little something for the occasion."

He pulled out a slim, black box from the pocket in his jacket and held it out for her. Rio took it from him and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she gasped in surprise and grinned, "Oh Neil! It's so beautiful! Please tell me you didn't spend much on this." Inside the box lay a simple gold necklace, with a locket in place of a jewel.

"Iroha cut me a deal, actually. I know it's kind of cheesy but well…it made me think of you. I know you don't wear a lot of jewels either, so I wanted to get you something to remind you of me, and that you'd actually wear."

"It's perfect! I'll be wearing this every day Neil."

He smiled again and said, "Open it."

She opened the locket and giggled at the picture that lay inside. It was a candid shot that had been taken by Tina; Neil was clutching Rio with both arms, and the two were laughing and looking at each other happily. "Oh, Neil! This is hilarious, and I'm glad you chose something like this, you know me so well!"

He just grinned and turned Rio so that she was facing away. She pulled her hair back and smiled as he clasped the locket behind her head. She turned around and passionately thrust her lips on his, "I love you, Neil!"

"And I love you."

They tenderly smiled at one another before kissing again. Rio suddenly pulled back with a gasp, "Oh! I forgot to give you your gift." She ran to her bedroom and Neil heard what sounded like whimpers and some scuffling noises.

Before Neil could even guess what was to come, a small, black puppy ran all the way from Rio's room and jumped directly into Neil's lap. He held the bundle in his arms and laughed loudly as the puppy pelted his face with kisses. "Someone is an excited little thing! And who might you be?"

Neil took a look at the bone-shaped tag on the dog's collar and it read, "To Neil, with love." He held the puppy close to his chest and grinned up at his girlfriend who was staring excitedly at him.

"So…do you like her? I know how you are with Goldie, and I felt like you could use a friend at home to. To be honest, it kind of makes me sad that when I'm not there you don't have anything to come home to. And if you don't want him we can figure something out! I was just thinking-"

"Rio, she's just what I needed, thank you. This is the most perfect present I could have asked for." He looked down at his new companion, who was already fast asleep in his arms. "I think I'll call her…Nala."

Rio smirked, "I didn't think such a tough, manly-man would be a fan of the Lion King."

Neils' face flushed and he avoided Rio's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. The name just came to me…"

"Mhmm sure, whatever you say Cutie!" She plopped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Now it's kind of like we have our own little family! We can go on picnics, and take them on walks. Oh! And we can all go play fetch down by the river!"

Rio rambled for at least another thirty minutes, but Neil didn't hear any of it. As soon as she said the word 'family' his head began to fill with thoughts of having a family with Rio, a human family. He pictured a blonde little girl with blue eyes and his heart warmed. He was nudged out of his thoughts when Rio elbowed him, "Are you even listening, Mister?"

Neil looks guilty and shook his head, "Sorry, I was zoning out."

"What were you thinking about? Or are you just tired?"

Right on cue Neil yawned, "Well, I _am_ tired, but I was also thinking of how I have two girls to protect now. Though I think you and Nala are both probably strong enough to take care of yourselves."

Rio rolled her eyes and giggled, "Damn straight we are!" She ruffled Neil's hair and patted Nala's sleeping head, "but I know that we both appreciate having someone to fall back on."

* * *

Later that night, as both Rio and Nala were asleep on his chest, Neil thought of his future with Rio again. He wasn't about to take any further steps right away, but Rio had stirred something in his heart. He couldn't say exactly how, but he knew that Rio was going to be the only woman he would ever be with. He tightened his grip around her shoulder and smiled to himself at the thought of the bouncing baby he dreamed of earlier. 'Maybe I'll talk to Hana about getting that feather…' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Ech-hem...so about that three month absence...weird huh? I am soooo sorry that I left you all hanging without notice! I started a new job, and started my last year of college and well...those things sucked the creativity right out of me! You can probably tell because the first part of this story was written before my unexpected hiatus, and it just seems...forced. I plan on updating at least twice a month now that I'm back in the swing of things, but I won't promise more than that. Normally I have the lovely Halcyon Eve edit for me, but I was desperate to get this chapter out ASAP. If you know me at all you know I /love/ editing for other people but...I hate doing it for my own writing because I think it's all crap. SOOOO on that note if you spot any glaring mistakes...please tell me ^^ I love you all, and thank you for not entirely abandoning me...well, hopefully. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Word Count: 2,227**

The next morning, Rio and Neil ate a breakfast of English muffins and coffee all while trying to keep their food away from not only one dog now, but two. Goldie was the ultimate mooch, he could snatch food right from your hands before you could even think to say "no." It seems as though Nala was taking a more ladylike approach; rather than whine or steal your food, she opted to sit right at Neil's feet and stare up at him with the cutest, brown puppy-dog eyes. Even though Neil had a chilly exterior, Rio knew on the inside he was just seconds away from cracking and feeding the puppy right out of the palm of his hand.

Neil looked disapprovingly towards Nala and shook his head, however the ghost of a smile played on his lips when she placed one of her paws so delicately upon his foot. "Aww, I can't take it anymore! You're too cute! Here ya go girl, you can have some delicious peanut butter." He swiped a bit of the creamy spread off of his plate and held it out toward the dog; she sniffed it for only a few seconds before devouring every last bite. She was kept occupied for minutes whilst trying to scrape the remaining bits of peanut butter from the roof of her mouth, much to the couple's amusement.

After cleaning up the morning dishes, watering the crops, and taking care of the animals, Rio decided it would be a perfect day to take both of the dogs to the field where they held festivals for a playdate. She packed up a picnic, including food for the doggies, and had Neil grab a few toys and a blanket or two to sit on. The little group set off to the grassy area, much to the pleasure of every townsperson they passed. Emma smiled at the two and fussed over the new puppy; Hanna commented on how they looked like a cute little family and gave Neil a knowing look, to which he responded with a nod. Hanna winked at him and whispered something to Kosaburu before heading back inside the store. The mayor said, "The four of you just put the biggest smile on this old man's face! Love certainly does these old bones good, do I hear the weddin' bells ringin'?"

At his comment, Rio coughed and stumbled over her own feet; Neil turned red and looked down at his feet. Dunhill laughed and slapped Neil on the back, "Oh you two can't fool me! I can see it in in yer' eyes! You two love birds are gonna tie the knot soon, I just know it!"

Iroha walked out of her house with a smile on her face, "Dunhill, the whole town can hear you embarrassing these two! Why don't you go visit Hanna and give these two a break, yes?" She then walked over to the group and rested a hand on Rio's shoulder, "Besides, these two just started dating two seasons ago, shouldn't they get to know each other a little more?"

Dunhill chuckled as he walked down the path to Hanna's house, "Oh Iroha, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. What's the point in waiting when you know you want to be with someone forever?" The three of them stood in silence as Dunhill's figure disappeared down the path.

Iroha shook her head and stared at the couple, "He certainly is forward, isn't he? Who would get married so early in a relationship?"

Neil coughed and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, hahaha, who would do that? That's silly…"

Rio mulled this over in her head, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to be with Neil forever, however she didn't want to be judged so she just laughed and said, "I know right? That silly goose!" She became suddenly flustered at the thought of marriage; while it was a pleasant idea, it also made her nervous.

Iroha looked back and forth between the two a few times and crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "You two are acting weird…everything okay?"

Rio flashed her a thumbs up and gave an overenthusiastic grin, "Nothing weird here! Just a couple of people talking about marriage! What could be weird?!"

Neil scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, what Ri said. Nothing weird going on here!"

Rio grabbed Neil's hand and tugged, "Well we're just gonna go on our picnic here, nothing weird about! Not gonna think about marriage or anything just uh…yeah, a picnic!" She groaned inwardly, 'Smooth, Rio, real smooth…'

Neil waved a goodbye at Iroha and continued to be dragged away by Rio. Iroha, on the other hand, just stared at their disappearing figures with a smirk on her face. "Dunhill was right…I wonder how soon the proposal will be."

* * *

The rest of the walk to the festival grounds was awkward and silent, both parties too enveloped in their own thoughts. Neil scuffed the ground with his shoe as they reached their destination and decided to test the waters, "So…what are your thoughts on marriage exactly? We've never really talked about it other than your previous engagement."

Rio thought about redirecting the conversation, then remembered that it would probably be better to be honest with him. "Well, I do want to get married someday, but I think I agree with Iroha in that it's a little too soon for us to do it. I mean, not that I don't want to marry you, just that I want to wait. But that doesn't mean I for sure want to marry you either!" Rio sighed and shook her head, "I'm digging myself into a hole here, huh?"

Neil chuckled a little and took Rio's hand after letting the dogs run free of their leashes, "Nah, I think you're just being honest. I get what you mean though…I love you Rio, so much so that it feels a little overwhelming at times. And if I'm honest with myself, I do want to marry you someday; I often picture what it would be like getting to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life, and I love it. I know I want that someday, but I also know that we're not quite ready to take that step. However, I think it's something that we should keep discussing, just so we're on the same page about what we want. What do you think?"

Rio let go of his hand to spread out the blankets, and sat down with the picnic basket before answering. "I think keeping open communication about that sort of thing is important, so let's do it." She smiled up at the man and motioned for him to join her on the blanket, "Oh, and I think about being married to you sometimes too…it definitely makes me happy."

Neil picked up an excited Nala and lay on his back, snuggling the puppy to his chest, "Does the thought scare you? Being married to me, I mean?"

Rio sat watching Goldie chasing bugs and leaned back on her elbows, "No, of course not! Why would it?"

"Well, I just thought that considering how poorly your last engagement went, you'd be a little more cautious this time around. Especially with someone like me."

"I thought I would be too, but you just make me feel so comfortable. In fact, the thought of settling down with you actually makes me feel _more_ comfortable. And what do you mean 'someone like me'?"

"I just mean that I'm not the best when it comes to emotions, and I can be pretty dense, so I feel like entering into a marriage with me would be, I dunno, kind of worrying I guess."

"You mean someone who is incredibly caring and extremely intuitive in regards to what I'm thinking and feeling at all times? Oh _no_, how awful!" She shot Neil a smirk and continued, "I have flaws too, Neil, the important thing is that we love each other, and that includes loving every little imperfection."

"So wise for someone so small…"

She turned and slugged him on the shoulder, careful not to bump into the now sleeping puppy on his chest, "Watch it buddy! Just because I love you, doesn't mean I'll put up with your insults!"

"Sorry Ri, but seriously, I think you're right. I think I need to start by accepting my own flaws first, but I think I'll get there with your help."

Rio turned and gave Neil a peck on the cheek, "I know you will!"

* * *

Rio cuddled up to Neil in front of the small fireplace located in her living room, "I say we don't venture out all day again until late Spring. It is _way_ to cold to be outside all day."

Neil cradled her head to his chest and hugged her closely, "No arguments here, you know how I hate the cold anyway! Besides," he said while grinning mischievously, "why go outside when I have a beautiful woman to share a bed with here?" He kissed her on the cheek before trailing his lips all the way down to her neck.

Rio giggled and pulled her neck away from his ticklish kisses, "Oh? You think you can just stay in my bed whenever now, huh?"

Neil trailed his hands down to her sides where he knew she was even more ticklish and applied pressure, "Oh? Does the lady disapprove? And how might I persuade you to give into my request?" He felt her begin to squirm nervously as his fingers pressed further into her side, "What's that matter Ri? Nervous?"

She attempted to move away from his grasp, fearing her will power might break down if he actually tickled her, and failed. "Ugh, no! But I know for damn sure if you tickle me you'll be sleeping on the floor!"

"Is that so? Well then, looks like we'll have to play some hardball." He began to move his fingers up and down her sides more quickly, smirking when he heard her suppressed giggles. "What's that Rio? I couldn't quite understand!"

She cursed under her breath once, trying with all her might to fight off the laughter that threatened to escape her lips. She felt his hands slip down her legs and land behind her knees, she cursed again, she knew she wasn't going to win this fight if he proceeded.

"Give in, lady, or you'll pay the consequences!" He threatened her by wiggling his fingers just behind her kneecaps where he knew she was most sensitive.

Rio glared at the man, refuses to bend to his will, "Never! If I go down, I'll go down fighting!" She gulped nervously at the evil glint in his eye, fearing that he might actually follow through with his threat.

Neil sighed and shook his head at the stubborn girl, "Well…you asked for it!" He then proceeded to tickle behind the girl's legs, dodging appropriately whenever her legs suddenly kicked out.

After what seemed like hours of torture Rio broke, "Okay, okay, okay! You don't have to sleep on the floor, just stooooop!" She sighed in relief when she felt his hands retreat and looked up to find a victorious smile on the man's face.

"Sometimes playing dirty is necessary, but in this case we both win! I don't have to sleep on the floor, and you get to wake up next to my handsome face!"

"Okay Allen," she smirked, "someone is feeling very confident lately." She rolled onto her stomach laying her head in Neil's lap.

He ran his hands through her long, blonde locks and grinned. "I can't help it, I have an incredibly sexy girlfriend who makes me feel confident and manly."

Rio rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, "Pff, you were manly before me. If anything, I think you're more in touch with your feminine side since being with me."

Neil responded by moving his hands onto her back, frustrated that there was material blocking her skin, "That may be true…but you definitely make me _feel_ more manly."

Rio looked up at the man, noticing the more gravelly tone in his voice, "Oh yeah? And why is that mister flirtatious?" She noticed his pupils dilate as his hands started roaming her body more freely and found her own body responding.

"Hmm, how do I put it?" His eyes eagerly scanned the length of her body, taking in her barely-there curves and small frame, "Your body entices me to new levels and the sounds you make while we kiss make my blood boil."

"I make your blood boil, hmm? Well, this is interesting information…I wonder what I can do with this newfound knowledge? Use it to my advantage? Hmm.." Rio stood and sauntered toward her bedroom, making sure to sway her hips a little extra, knowing Neil was watching her every move.

Neil was entranced with the way she walked, he could feel his body responding just from watching her. "Ri? What are you doing?"

She turned back toward him and shot a flirtatious grin his way, "You'll see!" She winked and added, "I'm going to see just how good I am at making your blood boil." She walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, giggling at her newfound confidence. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Another absence, but not as long this time! I've recently started in a new position at The Odyssey (the website I write for) as Editor-in-Chief so I've been busy not only writing for them, but now editing for my entire team as well. However, finals are in two weeks, and then I have a nice, long break to write in! See you guys soon! Thank you so much for your support and reviews. **

**TisLadyChaos: Thank you^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**umbreonix: Nope! No M territory for this one...and if I do want to write a more mature thing for these two, it'll be seperate. :) I know, right? I feel like we're all college students drowning in work with no time to write anymore.**

**Cyanote: Hahaha, I'm glad you were so excited! Neil is sly, isn't he? ;) Thank you, thank you! I love your compliments! Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Word Count: 1,325**

* * *

Rio looked thoughtfully at her dresser before snapping her fingers and opening up the top drawer. She cocked her head to the side and pondered the different choices of lingerie she had…did she want to go with the sexier route? Or should she play up her more innocent side for their first time? She flushed a little, suddenly realizing where this night would probably lead. She wasn't worried about going further with Neil, she was more just worried about what he would think of her afterwards. It was such a silly thought but for some reason she couldn't shake the nervousness she felt.

Perhaps it was because of all the ways Chase had used and abused her after they became intimate, she scowled a little, regretting with every fiber of her bring that she shared such a special moment with someone she felt was the scum of the Earth. She shook herself out of those negative thoughts and reminded herself that while she could never share her first with Neil, the intimacy she will have with him won't be any less meaningful.

Deciding to play up the color of her eyes, Rio settles on a lacey, navy-blue bralette with matching bottoms. It wasn't necessarily sexy, but it looked nice, and Neil would appreciate it either way. She placed her hand on the doorknob, her heart fluttering nervously. Did she want this? Absolutely. But that didn't make her any less nervous. She was worried about messing up or looking dumb, but on the other hand she knew Neil would never make her feel that way. He always made sure she felt comfortable and loved. She shivered briefly, and decided to slip into a silky, blue robe for warmth. Breathing in deeply she braced herself and pushed open the door in order to rejoin Neil.

She smiled in anticipation, she wondered briefly what Neil's face would look like when she exposed her more intimate undergarments. A sly smile made its way across her face before she rounded the corner into the living room. Her confidence was short lived, however, when she realized Neil was no longer alone in the living room. She shrieked and crossed her arms over herself, silently thanking the Harvest Goddess that she thought to put on the robe. With her face flushed and arms covering as much skin as possible she glared at the intruder, "Allen! What the hell are you doing in my living room?!"

Allen blushed and immediately looked down, his usual cocky façade gone. "Oh my goddess Rio, I am so sorry. I just rushed over here to ask Neil for something and I-I didn't think you'd be, well, in such a state of undress!" He politely turned around and muttered a quick thanks to the stunned blonde sitting on the couch and hastily made an exit, not wishing to impose on Rio's privacy any longer than he already had. He felt awful at having caught her in such an intimate moment and thought of several ways to make it up to his friend.

Back in the household Rio stood frozen in shock, willing the ground to open up at any moment and swallow her up as anything was better than the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment. A cough from the other occupant in the room snapped her out of her thoughts and she immediately sent a glare his way. "You couldn't have given me a warning?! Not even like a, 'Hey Rio, we have company' so that I'd know not to waltz around half naked?!" She huffed in frustration and stomped her way back to the bedroom, "Men!"

Neil frowned and followed quickly after, only to have the door slammed in his face. He knew how she could get when she was frustrated, but decided to take his chances and open the door anyway. He found her lying on the bed, with her face buried in a pillow, obviously still embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He eased himself onto the bed next to her and rubbed his hand soothingly on her back, "Hey, I'm sorry Ri…but you have to admit, it was pretty funny!"

Rio glared up at him from her position on the bed, "Yeah? Well if it's so funny, I'll just make sure Felicity is here next time you're walking around half naked!" She slammed her head back down from the pillow and continued cursing the male gender.

Neil smirked at the muffled profanities and quirked a brow, "Are you saying that I have permission to walk around in my boxers? Hmm, or that you _want_ me to walk around half naked? I knew it! You're secretly a pervert!" He started tickling her sides, determined to fluster her as much as possible, "You want to see me naked! Admit it!"

Rio squealed and squirmed, kicking the air and trying her best to get the frustrating man away from her. "W-whatever! You just-just want me to say that I do!" She giggled until tears started streaming down her face, "S-stop! Cheater, this isn't f-fair!"

Neil pinned her beneath him, one hand clamping her hands above her head and the other continuing to torture her sides, "I'll stop when you admit it! Say, I want to see my sexy boyfriend in the nude!'"

"P-pervert! You've been around Allen too long! Now s-top this incessant tickling you jerk!" She used all of her strength to push him off, only to realize that he was way stronger and barely budged an inch. "Ugh, get off me you tickle monster!"

He continued his teasing and shook his head, "Nuh uh! Not until you say the magic words!"

Rio grimaced and realized there was only one way out of this. She closed her eyes and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible, "OkayfineIwanttoseeyounaked, areyouhappy?" The tickling ceased and she took the opportunity to cover her blushing face with her arms.

Neil smirked at her embarrassment and prodded further, "Can you repeat that one more time? I don't think I caught it the first time through."

She sent him her death glare and when he didn't move she decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. She pulled apart the openings of her robe to reveal the lingerie that lay underneath it, with a coy smile she traced the skin left exposed by the frilly lace and watched as Neil's attention was immediately captured by the act. Taking in the way his eyes lit up she knew it was now or never. Mustering up all the strength she possibly could, she pushed the man again, and this time twisted her body so that he would roll with her.

It worked and she looked on in smug satisfaction as Neil toppled over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Without wasting a moment she hopped off of the bed and threw on a nearby sweatshirt and pair of shorts. Before exiting to the living room she threw one last comeback at her shell shocked boyfriend, who still sat on the floor, "Gotcha! Oh, and if you ever try something like that again, payback's a bitch." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and flounced to the living room.

Neil sat on the floor next to the bed, still dazed and confused. Rio's sneaky escape had not only left him stunned, but also entirely aroused. The girl had more sex appeal than she even knew. He sighed, laying back on the floor and muttering to himself, "This woman will be the death of me." He heard the television in the living room switch on and decided to go join his lovely lady for some evening cuddling. However, the tent in his pants was rather embarrassing and decided a pit stop was necessary. "Cold shower, I need a cold shower…" He shook his head before entering the bathroom, Rio had no idea what she did to him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Winter break has been less relaxing than I though it would be haha...but I'm still writing away! However, I now write for a magazine so I have to spread my time between that, this story, my original story, and a story of seasons fic so...yeah ;) Enjoy! Not a plot heavy chapter, but some fluffy goodness hehehehe! Neil has a dirty mind, but can you blame him? Or either of them for that matter? This story will stay at T by the way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Word Count: 2,731**

**Warning: Implied adult content.**

* * *

Winter passed relatively quietly in Echo Village; Rio had enjoyed watching the children build snowmen in the festival, and laughed until she was breathless when all the town's children decided to attack Neil with snowballs. When Winter Harmony Day approached, she tried to make a dark chocolate treat for her sweets-hating boyfriend, but ended up giving him a mild case of food poisoning. On the bright side, they got snowed in together for about a week after a rather gruesome blizzard hit the town; unfortunately that meant the sheep festival was cancelled, putting Rio in a sour mood. The current day was the 24th of winter, and Rio was making her way to Allen's salon for beautification before the evening's festivities.

As the bell dinged, signaling her entrance, Allen looked up from his magazine and grinned, "There's my girl! Are you ready to be turned into a magical snow princess for the evening?"

She rolled her eyes and sat in her usual chair in the salon, "You get way too much joy out of dolling me up. Besides, I don't even know why you're making a big deal out of this since we're going to be outside in the dark for most of the night. Who cares what I look like?"

Allen huffed and began snipping away at some of her dead-ends, "Neil, for one. Why wouldn't you want to look your best for him?"

"I do, I do, it's just…I guess…never mind Allen." She closed her eyes and focused on the excitement of the night, though she couldn't help but wonder if she would even be spending it with anyone."

"Honey, you can't fool me by dropping the subject. What has you all sour and moody?" Allen grabbed some sweet smelling oils and started rubbing them through the long, blonde strands.

She inhaled the calming scents and decided that it was probably better to get the whole situation off of her chest, "Well, Neil and I got in a fight…and he ended up staying the night at his own place last night and hasn't talked to me since. I dunno, it's just weird for him to stay mad at me this long…"

Allen smirked, he knew exactly why Neil wasn't talking to her today, however he had no idea about the fight, "Well? What did you two argue about?"

Rio sighed and chewed on her lip nervously, "We fought about our plans for Starry Night actually. I wanted to just stay home and cook a nice dinner for the two of us, but he was bound and determined to eat at the diner for some reason. But he hates the Diner! So I kept asking why he wanted to go so badly, and instead of telling me, he just yelled that I was being too stubborn and stormed out. I didn't think it was that big of a deal but…I guess it was."

He grabbed a curling iron that had been heating up on the counter and started working his magic on the strands. After a few moments of silence he sighed, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you were indeed being too stubborn. For one, I think you both should have tried to compromise more. Secondly, maybe he had a good reason for going to the Diner. Perhaps he had a special dinner planned there for you, or some sort of other surprise that he set up beforehand. Did it occur to you that maybe he just wanted to do something nice for you?"

Rio's eyes teared up as she realized the truth of Allen's words, "Goddess I'm an idiot!" She bit her battered lip even more and willed herself not to go running straight to Neil's house to beg for forgiveness. "Allen…what do I do?! I screwed up! Why can't I just keep my big mouth shut?!"

Allen smiled to himself, his little flower was growing up! "Well, I suggest you go meet Neil like he had planned…then if he's there, you can apologize." He looked down at the mass of curls and grinned, "Alright, turn around, it's time to do your face."

"Ugh, that's an awful phrase. Why are you making me up? Won't it be pointless since it'll be dark outside?"

Allen gave her one of his classic 'are you serious' faces and continued dabbing on concealer, "Did we not just discuss that you'll be going to dinner soon? So shush so I can get this done and send you on your way. Goddess, you blab even more than Felicity does."

When the stylist was done, Rio truly did look like an ice princess. Shimmer nude shadow covered her eyelids, with a dab of white at the corner of her eyes. Blue mascara and white eyeliner made her baby-blues pop like they never had before, and a slight peach blush complimented the paleness of her winter skin. A rosy color covered her lips, and had a slightly glossy shine to them. She wore a navy blue, knit sweater over dark grey leggings, complimented by black boots. "Allen, I think something's missing…"

Allen looked over the finished product and nodded his agreement; he disappeared from the room and reappeared with a silver headband. After placing it over her curls and making sure it was snug around her ears, he stepped back and smiled his approval. He offered an arm and after seeing Rio's confused expression he explained, "I figure that you'll need some friendly support before your possible confrontation with your boyfriend."

Rio nodded and took hold of his arm, half hoping that Neil would be there, but half hoping he wouldn't. She continued in these thoughts until they were just a few steps away from their destination, "Wait! How did you know there would still be a dinner tonight? Is Neil even going to be here?"

Allen winked and said nothing until they were outside the door to the establishment, he nudged Rio in encouragement and smiled, "Never underestimate my connections, sweetheart." After pushing her closer, Rio took the hint and opened the door.

She blinked and took a few steps inside, "Why is it dark? Allen, why are you being so vague? Ugh, I knew he wouldn't be here, I should just go home…" Just as she turned to go, the lights flicked on, and as she spun back around she saw the whole town crammed into the place with big smiles on their face. With perfect timing the whole crowd yelled, "Surprise!"

A stunned Rio took a few steps forward and asked, "What are you guys doing? Why are you all here?!"

Hina stepped forward and offered the girl a gift, "Mr. Neil told us to come!"

Rio's mouth opened wide in surprise, "N-Neil? But why?"

The crowd parted and the blonde in question grinned, "Well, you missed your shot at winning big at the Sheep Festival, so I wanted to do something! Plus, you've seemed a little down lately, and I figured that you needed a pick-me-up!"

The girl was speechless, or at least she should have been, but she still had one more question, "Okay, but why the gifts?"

Neil shook his head, "I don't know honestly! I have one for you for Starry Night, but I think everyone else just wanted to show their appreciation for the work you put into this village."

The crowd murmured their agreement and everyone started to spread out and start mingling. Neil pulled Rio off to a table on the side that had two plates loaded with everything that was available at the party. When he caught her questioning gaze he clarified, "We have a dinner date remember? There's no romance in a buffet, so I set up everything before you got here."

Rio smiled and sat in the chair nearest her, she was speechless at the whole display. She suddenly realized why she was nervous before coming here in the first place and grabbed Neil's arm, "Neil! I'm so sorry about yesterday! I was in a bad mood, and I took it out on you by arguing. I didn't mean to be stubborn! I just didn't even consider that you would have had something planned!"

The guilty look on her face made Neil upset, "Ri, it's okay. I shouldn't have egged you on like that. In fact, since I was the one with the plans, I should've just handled the whole thing better. Or, I could have just told you I had something planned and have left it at that." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "No hard feelings, let's let it go, okay? No reason to stay mad on such a special night."

Rio grinned at her boyfriend, thinking to herself about how lucky she was to have someone like him. If someone would have told her a year and a half ago that she would end up with the stubborn, grumpy animal dealer, she would have laughed in their face and asked if they were okay. She always knew she would eventually befriend him, but romance? That was never something that crossed her mind. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Allen smirked down at her and winked, "So the lovebirds made up, did they? I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

Rio rolled her eyes, "Actually you said that we were both at fault and that I should apologize." She smacked his arm and he mock-pouted at the action. Suddenly Rio realized something and slapped his arm again, "You knew about this the whole time didn't you?!"

Allen pulled up a seat next to her and leaned an elbow on the table, "Friends in high places, Rio darling, friends in high places."

Rio looked thoughtful and asked, "Are you calling Neil a god? Because that actually makes sense."

Neil flushed and Allen winked at him, "Maybe so Rio, he does have a perfectly chiseled jaw and hair that most women would kill for."

The 'god' in question sputtered, "S-shut up! Allen, I sometimes wonder if you're actually straight. Is Felicity just a beard?"

Felicity heard the last part of the conversation as she took the open spot next to Allen, "Well, I sure hope not! But if he is gay…well, he certainly doesn't show it in bed."

Rio looked disgusted and quite frankly, shocked. Where did the sweet, innocent Felicity go? "Allen, what have you done to my best friend? The Felicity I know would never be so forward and…well, dirty-minded."

Allen threw his arm over his lover and grinned at the other couple, "Well you see my dear friends, when a girl becomes a woman, she embraces many things. I'm sure you'll understand someday." With a smug look sent towards Rio he picked up his glass of water and went to take a sip.

Rio tilted her head in confusion, "Well, if you're talking about sex then I already am a woman…maybe the dirty mind just skipped me."

At her declaration Allen spit out his water and gaped at the girl, "You're not a virgin?! Since when?!"

Felicity clapped Neil on the shoulder, "Neil, you sly dog! Why didn't you tell us? More specifically, Rio, why didn't you tell me?!"

Rio cursed her big mouth and started to explain, "Not with Neil you nitwits, but thanks for making it awkward. Unfortunately, I was deflowered by the devil himself."

Felicity grimaced at the thought, "You mean that douche, rich-boy took your innocence? Ugh."

Rio shrugged, "Yeah, I'm not thrilled, but whatever. Neil is already ten times better and we haven't even done the dirty yet."

Neil felt his face heat and he sent a glare towards his girl, "Ri, do you really have to talk about our sex life in public? I was kind of hoping to keep our private life, well, private!"

Rio gave Neil her best puppy-dog eyes, "I'm sorry…forgive me? I won't say anymore."

He rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt but pulled her into an embrace anyway, "Yeah, yeah. I forgive you!"

Allen and Felicity snickered at the couple and started eating. Eventually, Neil and Rio remembered that they had company and ended their cuddle session to join their friends. By the end of the dinner, everyone's sides ached from laughing and they all left for their various Starry Night spots with smiled on their faces.

* * *

Neil and Rio lay on a blanket above the goddess pond, both entranced in the beauty of the wintry sky. They cuddled close together for warmth and just enjoyed the other's presence. Eventually, Rio sat up and pulled a wrapped gift from her bag and handed it to Neil, "Here, before I forget…this is for you!"

Neil puled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her before taking the gift from her hands and setting it in his lap. "On three?" She nodded and he began the count, "Okay, one…two…three…open!" They each opened their bundle and gasped at what they saw. Rio received a pair of beautiful diamond studs, and Neil got a gorgeous watch with a leather band.

"Neil, these are so pretty! Thank you so much!" She tucked the box in her back for safe-keeping and pecked Neil on the cheek in thanks. "I love it…now what do you think of your watch?!"

He had already fastened it to his wrist and was admiring it, "I love it! I'm going to wear this every day and think of you. Thank you Ri, this is perfect!"

Feeling somewhat romantic, Rio decided to speak freely from her heart, "Anything for you. You know, you're the most perfect person for me, and I just wanted to get something that- that, I don't know, shows how much you mean to me I suppose." She suddenly felt very embarrassed, she was never able to eloquently phrase what she wanted to say and was hoping to overcome that tonight.

Neil frowned at her reaction to her words and cupped both cheeks in his hands, staring into the shining blue orbs with such passion that it took her breath away. There was so much he wanted to tell her in that moment, but he wasn't sure how to say it, so instead he opted to voice the strongest emotion, "Rio, I love you."

Rio leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly on his, feeling too overwhelmed by his actions to formulate a single coherent thought. She knew without a doubt in her mind that Neil was the real deal. She thought she loved Chase once, but that was more of a puppy love. They were two teenagers trying to play house and grow up to fast. This was completely different; what she felt with Neil consumed her entirely. When they were together, it's all she could think about, it was as if the entire world slipped away when he came into view.

They pulled back only when oxygen became a necessity and stared at the other. A silent agreement was made between the two in that moment- words weren't enough for what they wanted, no- needed, to express. Neil stood and offered his hand to Rio who accepted and immediately started packing up the blanket. Once folded, Neil took it from her and crouched down, signaling for her to hop on his back. After situation herself, Neil carted her down the mountain and all the way back to her house.

As soon as her feet touched the floor, Rio pulled Neil down to her and kissed him heatedly; she didn't want to talk or think anymore, she just wanted to act on her emotions and show Neil what she was feeling in the only way she felt she could. Neil responded in favor, heart racing at the knowledge of what was about to occur. He didn't know _how _he knew what they were going to do, he just did. He knew they were beyond words at this point, and that was okay with him. Words simply weren't able to express what he was feeling in that moment.

As the hours passed by, the two made it perfectly clear to the other exactly how strongly they felt. Only when they were too exhausted by their activities to move did they hold each other close and fall soundly asleep, perfectly content in the other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh romance! Haha, normally I'd probably write that whole scene out, but this story started with such a lighthearted and silly plot that I just couldn't. Probably about 12 chapters left, hoping to finish this before or not long after the one-year anniversary. I have so many other stories to post but I just don't have the time to work on them all at once, and I don't want to abandon anything. :P **

**Cyanote: Thank you! It's going well, I have about 14 writers under me, and then I also write stuff myself. Seems like you're the only one still reading hahaha, hopefully this chapter is good too!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Word Count: 730**

**Roommates **

* * *

The couple awoke as the sun shone down on them through the blinds. Immediately, Rio turned to Neil and smiled endearingly up at him, "Well hello there handsome!" Neil responded in quiet mumbles and pulled Rio further into his embrace. "Neil, come on! We both have jobs, or don't you remember?" she teased. She heard him respond, but his voice was muffled by her hair, "What was that? I can't exactly understand what you're saying when you're mouth is covered."

Neil slowly moved his head back and grumbled, "Just five more minutes, work can wait."

She turned in his embrace so her face was snuggled into his chest, "Mmkay, but only 'cause you're so cute." Rio enjoyed the warmth that his body offered and decided that cuddling was a better idea than work anyway. "Mmm Neil?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this forever?"

Neil chuckled, pulling her closer, "Sure, you asking me to move in then?"

Rio's heart skipped a beat, "W-what? Move in?"

He looked down at her blushing face and smiled, "Yeah, unless you don't want to? I mean, we've been together, what? Almost a year? It's a reasonable next step, especially for people our age. Besides, I spend most nights here anyway."

Rio thought over what he had to say and once she got over the initial shock, the idea seemed perfect. "I think… I think that could work."

"You sound hesitant. Are you sure?" Neil brushed some hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, smiling when she leaned into his touch.

"I'm sure, it's just a big step ya know? But, I think it's the right thing to do."

Neil grinned and kissed her in excitement, "Yes! I'll bring over some stuff after work!"

Rio smiled up at him, "Okay! I'll help if you want. I'll meet you at your place when I'm done over here, kay?"

Neil rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, "Sounds good, but for now, more cuddling."

Rio giggled and made herself comfortable on his chest, "Okay, but only because I love you."

* * *

Rio finished up her farm work earlier than usual and decided to head over to see if Neil needed help closing shop. She was happy that she and Neil were going to be living together; even if at first it seemed a little scary, she decided to stop letting her fear from her previous relationship stop the progress and happiness of her current one. When she got to the top of the stairs to the plot of land Neil's shop was on, she stopped dead in her tracks; Neil was at his stall, but he wasn't alone.

Rio watched as a short brunette kissed Neil, or rather, ate his face. While a petrified Neil was trying to push her away. For once, Rio didn't feel the sting of betrayal that followed her after her relationship with Chase; she felt angry, and slightly amused. She walked up behind the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

The brunette turned around and Rio smiled sweetly, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you kissing my boyfriend?"

The girl turned bright red and stuttered, "B-boyfriend? I'm so sorry, I didn't think he had a girlfriend! He always seemed so, well...mean! I just- he gave me medicine that saved my cow, and I just got so excited! I'll just...I need to head home, I'm so sorry, again!" The girl took off in a run, leaving behind a flustered Neil and a grinning Rio.

She poked Neil in the chest, "So, you have some...loyal customers I see."

Neil turned towards Rio and pulled her to him, "So...you're not mad? She caught me by surprise, and I tried to get her off of me but that girl had me in a death grip!"

Rio laughed and pulled away, beginning to take down Neil's stall, "No, not mad. I was jealous and mad, but honestly, it ended up just being funny."

Neil smirked, feeling lucky that he had someone so understanding, "Well, there's no need to be jealous, she sort of kissed like a dog. Like Goldie when he gets excited!"

Rio grimaced, "Ew, too much information! But, I guess I'm glad? I think."

Neil shook his head, "I don't even know, let's just get this put away and move my stuff over, I'm ready to go home."

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Short chappie this time around. Tbh, I am just tired of this story. I started this when I was struggling with anxiety, and since taking a medication and being pretty much back to normal, I just don't have the same flow as when I first started this. Not to mention, this story sort of holds a bunch of bad memories for me. I'm still going to finish it, but it will be sort of rushed...I'm sorry. I'll come back and edit and re-write it someday though. Also, this will probably be my last post on FFNet. The audience here is just sort of dead. You can find me on Wattpad though as CrimsonCrush where I post much more regularly-and that's where I will be posting the rest of my stories (I have 3 written out thus far). I love you all, and if anyone is even still reading this- thank you. **


	20. Chapter 20

Spring was a busy, exciting season for the couple; Rio hardly had enough time in the day to take care of everything on the farm, and Neil had more customers than he knew what to do with. Not to mention the fact that he had also taken over the ranching part of Rio's duties so that she could focus on agriculture- it was fulfilling, but it left him exhausted. By the time he got home, he and Rio would quickly make dinner, shower, and fall asleep to a movie; they were too tired to do much else, but neither minded so long as they got to start and end each day with each other.

Although they were busy, Neil still remembered to gift Rio something special for Spring Harmony day. Not only did he bake cookies himself-with no help from Allen this time- but he also purchased her a new pair of boots to wear around town so she didn't have to trudge around in her work boots. She wore them every day- even if there was a different pair of shoes more well-suited to the outfit, she was just excited that Neil had been so thoughtful, and it made her happy to see the gift.

* * *

****

**Summer was approaching quickly and both Neil and Rio were making secret plans for their one-year anniversary. Neil was currently in the general store getting a little help and motherly advice from Hanna, who was always a motherly figure for him. He was looking around at the small selection of rings, trying to find one perfect for Rio; it couldn't be too flashy, but it couldn't be dull either.**

Hanna pulled one out of a case from the back and he knew he had found the one- it was a rose gold color and the band was braided, making it look elegant; there was a simple pink diamond set in the center in a princess cut. It was beautiful, breathtaking really, and he had to have it. "I think...I think that's the one, Hanna. How much?"

She chuckled and took the ring from the case and placed it into a little black box, "For you dear, not much. Just promise me that you won't take too long in making some cute grandbabies for me to spoil!" Neil flushed a bright red while Hanna laughed at his embarrassment, it sure was fun to tease him!

He coughed, trying to bring his face back to a normal color, "Hanna, you know it won't be for a long time. This is just an engagement, I want to take my time!"

Hanna just chuckled and waved him off, he said that now, but she saw how those two looked at each other. It wouldn't be long until there was the pitter-patter of little feet running around town! She just had a good eye for these things.

* * *

Rio was far less successful than Neil in procuring an anniversary present; she thought about buying him clothes or books or maybe a horse but none of that seemed right. More than anything, she just wanted Neil to be happy, but what would make him so? He wasn't one for having a lot of material possessions, and he already had a dog…'hmmm,' she thought, 'maybe I'll just make him his favorite meal for dinner and take him on a trip that weekend.' The more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

She called her cousin Chelsea who lived on an island in the middle of nowhere to make arrangements; luckily, there was a really nice hotel there, and tourism had been booming, so the island had a lot of attractions to offer. After booking the hotel, she went to find Dunhill to make arrangements for taking care of her farm while she was gone- he got a knowing look in his eye and agreed heartily. She knew he was a romantic, especially when it came to she and Neil for some reason, so she knew he would take her up on the offer.

All that was left to do now was pick up the ingredients for the meal. After shopping around for what she needed, she bribed Allen into letting her store the food there so that Neil wouldn't become suspicious- she wanted it to be a surprise and she was bound and determined to keep it that way. Neil had a knack for figuring things out, and this was one thing she wasn't going to take a chance with. Now, if only she could figure out what Neil was getting her...he had been awful secretive lately and it was driving her mad! She secretly hoped it would be something very particular, but the logical side of her brain wouldn't let her dwell on that thought for too long- it would only leave her disappointed in the end if it turned out to not be that.

* * *

Neil was trying his best to keep the engagement a secret, unfortunately for him, Hana had blabbed about it to Tina, and now everyone in town save for Rio knew. It had him stressed out because the people of this town were not well known for keeping secrets- and he would be seriously upset if someone were to leak the news to Rio. He could only hope that people would understand the gravity of the situation and keep their mouths shut. Rio was hanging out with the girls tonight, so he prayed to every deity he could think of that the loud-mouthed journalist would keep her lips sealed.

He sighed and laid down on the couch; after flipping the TV on he decided to just forget about it. If the secret was spilled, he would handle it then. For now, it would be best if he just relaxed and waited for his pretty girlfriend to get home. He grinned in anticipation, she always did know just what to do to relieve him of his stress.


	21. Chapter 21

Neil was looking forward to sleeping in on the morning of their anniversary, but Rio had other plans. After waking him up with some less than appropriate kissing, she dragged him into the shower and told him to hurry up. When he asked her why she was rushing, she simply smiled mischievously and replied that it was a surprise. After stepping out of the shower, she grabbed two duffel bags, handed one to Neil, and gestured for him to follow her.

Neil figured she was taking him away for the weekend and felt relieved that he had thought to put the ring box in his pocket before leaving the house. He knew she would get suspicious if he were to have gone back to the house, and the last thing he wanted was for her to start answering questions. Now all he had to figure out was when he was going to ask her, he figured it all depended on what plans Rio had for them at their mystery destination.

When they reached the Travel Agency she made Neil stand outside while she talked to Charles. When she called him back in, they were promptly led on to Charles' small plane. Once seated he looked over to Rio to see her bouncing happily in her seat, "So, do I have to wait until we land to find out where we're going?" She nodded and leaned back in her seat, "Figured."

As they took off into the sky he put an arm around her and pulled her close, he had a feeling they'd be in the air for a while and he wanted to catch up on sleep. She nestled herself in his arms and fell asleep quickly, obviously needing the rest too. He joined her shortly after, his need for sleep winning out over his excitement to see where they were going.

Neil felt something poking him in the ribs and he wanted it to stop, "Just five more minutes Ri…"

Rio giggled and poked harder, "But Neeeeil…. We're here! Don't you wanna see where we are?!"

In his dreamy haze he suddenly remembered that Rio had taken him somewhere unknown. He woke up quickly, pulling on her hand to help her stand up. "I forgot! Let's go, I want to see!"

They stepped off the plane and Neil could feel that the location they were in was much warmer than Echo Village. It was a nice change, and he hoped there would be time to swim while they were in such a tropical climate. He heard Rio squeal and saw her take off toward a brunette in a cowboy hat standing just a few feet away from the plane.

"Chelseaaaa! I haven't seen you in forever! Thanks for helping me, I always knew you were my favorite cousin."

Chelsea rolled her sky-blue eyes, "Don't tell Mark that, he's been fighting for that position for years."

Rio waved Neil over, "Well you tell MArk that maybe if he didn't leave me stuck in that tree as a kid, he would be my favorite!" Gesturing between the two she said, "Chelsea, this is my boyfriend Neil, Neil this is my cousin Chelsea! She helped me set up this whole weekend."

He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Chelsea."

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too! I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm glad my cousin finally found someone who will treat her right. Now why don't we get out of this heat and have some brunch?"

The two followed Chelsea to her farm which was about the same size as Rio's. Chelsea herself focused more on plants, but explained that her husband's specialty was animals, which is why her barns are so full. Rio raised a brow at that, "Husband? Did grumpy-pants finally pop the question then?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Yes, finally. I thought for sure I'd have to ask him, but apparently Julia didn't like that idea, so she went and talked some sense into that stubborn cousin of hers."

"Stubborn is right," Rio replied. She looked and Neil and smirked, "He's even more stubborn than you Neil, if you can believe that."

Chelsea opened the door to her house and invited them in, "This nice man was stubborn? I find that hard to believe."

"He was only a little stubborn… his glare, however, could give your hubby a run for his money. He was a real ice prince when I first met him."

Suddenly a tall cowboy with striking silver hair stepped into the room, "What about me?"

Chelsea made her way to his side and put an arm around his waist, "Just that apparently both my cousin and I like cold, stubborn men. But apparently you're worse."

When Neil finally got a good look at Chelsea's husband he grinned, "Aww Vaughn found a girl! Who would've guessed?"

Vaughn glared and Chelsea laughed, "You two know each other?"

Vaughn smirked down at her, "Yeah, we went to school together. Never thought I'd see him again, let alone that we'd be practically family."

Rio clapped and grinned happily, "Yay! Now point me to the food because I'm about to get hangry."

* * *

After brunch the two women made their way to the beach, telling the men to catch up with them later. Without hesitating, Vaughn walked right up to Neil and asked, "So, when are you going to ask her? To marry you that is?"

Neil looked shocked, "Wait, how did you know I was going to ask?"

Vaughn pointed to his pants, "The little square box in your pocket. I carried mine around for two months, I know exactly what it looks like now," He chuckled a little, tipping his hat down to hide his smile, "So, going to ask her while you're here?"

"Tonight, actually. It's our anniversary."

Vaughn nodded, "Good choice. Need help?"

Neil shook his head in the affirmative, "Actually, I do. I need you to keep the women occupied while I set up the hotel room for Rio and I."

"Done."

After the details were settled the two men joined the women on the beach. Neil was having fun, but he couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in his stomach every time he looked at Rio- his future fiance, if she said yes. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Rio and Chelsea were scouring the beach for seashells when they decided to have a contest for who could find the biggest one with the men being the judges. Rio took off in one direction and Chelsea took off in the other, each too focused on the sand to pay attention to what was going on around them. Neil looked to Vaughn and nodded, taking off as inconspicuously as possible; he wanted to make it to the hotel room without either woman noticing. Once he made it off the beach he sighed in relief and continued on to the hotel.

Upon entering the room, he immediately grabbed the complementary vase of flowers from the desk and picked off all the petals, scattering them across the bed. Once that was done he went down to the front desk and requested some candles and a lighter; after receiving the items he placed them sporadically around the room, lighting them as soon as they were placed. Once the room was sufficiently decorated he sat down at the desk and admired his handiwork. It was a little cheesy, but he hoped Rio would like it. If anything, he knew she would at least appreciate the effort.

After calming his nerves as best as he could he left to go retrieve his future wife from the beach. He spotted her near a small dock by herself; she was sitting with her feet hanging into the water, staring straight ahead. When he started to make his way over she turned to look at him, her face lighting up instantly. "Neil! There you are! Vaughn said you had to go take care of a problem at the hotel. Is everything okay? Did something get messed up?"

He silently said his thanks to the animal dealer for coming up with such a good excuse. "Yeah, everything is great! Apparently they had to do some additional cleaning or something in our room, so I went to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh, good! Well, do you want to head back? We're supposed to meet Chels and Vaughn for dinner in an hour, so we should probably get changed."

"Yeah, let's get going!" He held his hand out to her and helped her onto her feet. After entwining their hands they walked to the hotel in companionable silence. Rio was too busy wondering why Neil was acting a little vague and Neil was sweating bullets about what was to come.

Right before Rio was going to open the door Neil slipped both hands over her eyes. "Neil? What are you doing?"

He smiled, knowing exactly how curious Rio could be. "Well, I sort of lied about the reason I came back here, but you're going to have to keep your eyes closed for a minute to find out why."

"Ooookay, just hurry! I hate waiting!"

He told her to keep her eyes closed while he inserted their room key into the lock; after opening the door he put his hands back over her eyes and slowly walked her forward. After kicking the door closed behind him he took a deep breath, "Okay Ri, ready?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, wanting desperately to know what Neil was keeping secret. Once he removed his hands it took her eyes a minute to adjust, but once she could she clearly she was stunned. "Neil! This is crazy, you put this together?!" He nodded and she grinned, jumping into his arms, "This is so cute! And romantic! Now I feel like my anniversary gift is sort of lame compared to yours."

He rolled his eyes, "Ri, you took me away on a vacation for the weekend, your gift is perfect. Besides, that's not my gift for you."

She walked forward and ran her hand along the bed, admiring all the flower petals decorating the comforter. "Oh. Then what's my gift?!"

Neil knelt on one knee behind her and pulled out the little black box. After opening it he said, "Turn around."

Rio expected a giant box or gift bag, but when she turned around and saw him kneeling before her with the most beautiful ring in his hands, she nearly fainted. "...Neil? Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded, "Ri, you've brought me so much happiness in the year that we've been together. I've never felt more comfortable with anyone else in my life. I can't imagine going back to living alone or even being without you. I love you Rio. Will you do me the honor of becoming mine forever?"

She teared up at the declaration and slowly nodded her head. She knew this was nothing like her previous relationship and that Neil would cherish her forever. He would never hurt her like Chase, and she trusted him. He grinned widely and slipped the ring onto her finger; after placing a kiss on her hand he stood and pulled her in for a hug. "So? Do you like it?"

She pulled back and smiled, "It's gorgeous! But where did you get it? I didn't even know there was a place in Echo to buy rings!"

He lifted her hand up again, twisting it so the light would shine prettily on the jewel. "Hanna has some in her store actually. She helped me pick it out."

"Well I love it, and you! Oh Neil, we're gonna get married! Ahhh!" She jumped into his arms, hanging on tightly. She never wanted this moment to end but her stomach had other ideas. It growled noisily, signaling the pair to her immediate need of food. Neil smirked down at his new fiance and asked, "Should we go grab Chelsea and Vaughn early for food?"

She nodded and pulled him toward the door. "Yes! I'm starved! And I want to tell them the news!"

Neil couldn't even be disappointed with their lack of alone time; Rio had said yes and she would be his forever. He could wait a few more hours to enjoy her company alone.


	23. Chapter 23

The newly engaged couple met with Chelsea and Vaughn for a celebratory dinner, and of course, celebratory champagne. The girls giggled and squealed, discussing wedding dresses and venues while the men quietly chatted about how out of place men felt when women discussed weddings in so much detail. Vaughn nodded to Neil and said, "So who's gonna be yer best man? Rod?"

Neil nodded, knowing Rod was his closest male friend and the only one he'd feel comfortable standing next to him on that day. "Speaking of, will you be one of my groomsmen? I know it would make Rio happy, and that way you can escort your wife down the aisle."

Vaughn tipped his hat forward once, "Of course. I think Chelsea would skin me alive if I were to say no." This made Neil chuckle and began a conversation on how their delicate women could be quite scary at times.

Chelsea nudged Neil and waggled her eyebrows, "Nice ring, animal man. I couldn't have picked out a better one, myself!"

Flushing at the compliment, he nodded his thanks, "I'd do anything for Rio, and someone special to me helped pick it out. It suits her perfectly, I think."

Rio grinned and held it up, admiring how it sparkled in the light, "I think so, too! I'm glad you didn't get anything too gaudy, that is just not something I could deal with, _especiall_y in my profession! Right, Chelsea?"

Chelsea giggled and Vaughn avoided any and all eye contact, which made Neil question why they were acting so weird. Rio launched into story telling mode, explaining how when Chelsea and Vaughn got engaged he had purchased a ring with a diamond the size of the nail on her thumb, causing Chelsea to almost have a heart attack. Chelsea then demanded that Vaughn get a more appropriate sized jewel for someone in her field and _then_ she would become his wife.

Neil laughed and leaned back in his chair, he could see his Rio doing that too, which is precisely why he liked the ring he got. It was delicate, beautiful, but wouldn't get in the way of things. He, himself, would only be getting a plain silver band as a wedding ring; he wasn't too fond of gems and, like Rio, worked in a field where gaudy jewelry is asking for trouble.

...

The rest of their vacation passed in a blur of sightseeing, lovemaking, and just spending alone time together. The couple knew that as soon as they got back to town and announced their news, they wouldn't get to spend time together like this until their wedding night. Rio sighed dreamily at the thought, _wedding night_. She never thought she'd get engaged again, let alone so soon, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Her relationship with Neil was everything she had wanted with Chase, but better.

Neil was kind and considerate in a way that her ex couldn't have possibly accomplished; she felt like by making her happy, Neil was happy too-and she felt the same way. Not only that, but they wanted the same things: a small family, a loving home, and a close, intimate relationship with one another that didn't involve the whole town being involved. They worked in similar fields and would be quite well-off together. They were perfect.

...

"Okay, I think we have the basics all good to go! Your wedding party will be Yours Truly as the maid of honor, and Felicity, Tina, and Iroha as bridesmaids, yes?" Rio nodded and the enthusiastic brunette continued checking things off in her notebook. "Best Man will be Rod, with Vaughn and Allen as groomsmen. I presume Allen will be the one escorting two women then?" Another nod.

Rio looked over her cousin's shoulder and chimed in with plans. "Allen said he'd come over early to do our hair and makeup, Yuri is in charge of the dresses, her mother will be putting together the flower arrangements, and Sanjay and Amir offered to put together the other decor. Clement and Felicity are in charge of cake and dinner, as well as the open bar. Hmm, music is on Allen and Rod...that just leaves the honeymoon to me and Neil!"

Chelsea hugged her cousin tightly, elated to see her with a genuine smile on her face. "Rio, I'm so excited for you! I'll be as big as a whale unless the baby comes early, ugh! But at least you'll look beautiful!"

"Aw, Chels, you're beautiful even with a baby belly! Or you will be, I'm sure. I'm just so glad you'll come! I couldn't do it without my family."

Chelsea put the notebook in Rio's travel bag and shot her a sad smile. "Speaking of our stand-up family—will your parents be coming?"

"No way, you think I'd invite them? Maybe they can come visit me when I have a kid of my own but I'm definitely not letting them dampen my wedding day!" She grabbed her backpack off the bed and grabbed her small suitcase in the other. "Chelseaaaa, want to come back to Echo with me? You can use some of my land!"

"Cuz, we would drive each other crazy if we lived that close! Besides, I'd never abandon this island, not with all the memories I made here with Vaughn and his family."

Rio sighed and nodded. "I see your point. We have to visit more often though! I want to know when the little nugget is born and any other exciting news, okay?!"

A knock sounded on the door and Neil's muffled warning came through. "Rio, we have to get going! The boat leaves in 10 minutes and it's going to take about that long to walk there."

"Coming!" She turned to her cousin and gave her one last hug. "I'll miss you Chels! Write me soon, okay? I'll see you in a couple months!"

Chelsea gave both Rio and Neil a wave before the couple and Vaughn walked off toward the beach. Vaughn carried their luggage, quiet as always. The boarded the boat and waved to Vaughn, who tipped his hat in response, and before long they were headed back to Echo Village.

The couple made their way inside to pass the time in the lounge. Neil wrapped an arm around his fiancee and allowed a small smile to grace his face. "Hey Ri, what do you want to do for the honeymoon? Somewhere warm?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and thought about it. Warm would be nice, but she could visit Chelsea if she wanted somewhere warm. No, she wanted to go somewhere very different. "Maybe Oak Tree Town? I hear it's a bigger town with multiple ranches. It's sort of like a trading post, too! I think they have traders from a few different countries come in every week."

"Sounds good. Really, wherever we go is fine, as long as we go as husband and wife."

"Well, duh!" She giggled, Neil might try to act tough but her was just as cheesy as she was sometimes. "You think I'm gonna take you on a honeymoon without making an honest husband out of you first? That's crazy talk!"

"An honest husband huh? That sounds nice. Speaking of which, what should I do with my house now? I'm already at your place permanently and I don't want to keep spending money on it."

"Allen had a great idea for that! A lot of tourists want to stay for long periods of time but they don't want to live out of a hotel room. How about offering your place to people who want to winter or summer in Echo? You'd turn a decent profit and it would only help the economy of the town that much more."

He nudged his fiancee with a teasing smile on his face. "My future wife, the economist! Look at you, talking big!"

"Oh hush! I'm not as dumb as I seem okay? I did go to school, you know. Besides, I learn a lot from you and the rest of the business owners in town. Running a farm and ranch is on a totally different scale, but in order to help Dunhill I needed to learn what running a small business was like." 

"I know you're smart, Ri, I just like messing with you."

She looked up at him, a smirk firmly planted on her face. "Well, I guess I can't really get a refund on the sarcasm, can I? I'm stuck with you for better and for worse?"

He held her tighter, gently kissing her temple. "For better, for worse, and forever, Ri. Just how I want it!"

...

As expected, as soon as they shared news of their engagement with Felicity and Allen, the two of them ran off, spreading the good news across the town in less than a full day. By the end of the week, their friends had bachelor and bachelorette parties planned, the venue was booked, Clement had the menu confirmed, Allen had hair and makeup taken care of, and Yuri had sketches for the dresses and tuxes done.

Rio and Neil had to do very little planning on their own, but they felt exhausted. The two were sprawled on top of one another on Neil's couch, reeling from the hectic week they had just experienced. Neil stroked Rio's back and wondered how in just under one year he had gone from antisocial loner to soon-to-be husband. "Ri? You asleep?"

She grunted, still awake, but exhausted, "Sorta. How come?"

He hummed thoughtfully, not really sure what he wanted to say, just knowing he wanted to talk, "I was just thinking...if someone told you a year ago that we would be engaged, what would you have said?"

She propped her head up on an arm to respond, "I would have laughed in their face and said, 'In my dreams!'" I was crushing on you, but really wasn't sure what to make of it. I sorta just used teasing as an outlet to interact with you but I never would have thought we'd be anything more than friends."

"Same here, really. I thought you were beautiful but wouldn't have even thought about acting on it if it weren't for Allen and Rod's interference. Did you know they practically forced me to make you cookies for Spring Harmony Day?"

She snuggled back into his chest, enjoying the rise and fall of it, "Not right away, but Allen eventually told me. He was so proud of you!"

He laughed and laid his head back onto a pillow, "I think I was proud of me too. I tried so hard to get out of staying at your house for lunch, but I'm glad I did. That was when I realized that talking to you wasn't so bad." He ran his hand through her long locks, "I really love you, ya know?"

He didn't receive a response and realized that Rio was fast asleep; he figures she would conk out pretty fast. On top of people constantly hounding her about wedding planning, she was working harder than ever on her farm without much help. He contributed as much as he could, but with his own business to take care of, it wasn't much. When they were officially married he would have to talk to her about hiring some helping hands; after all, when they started a family she wouldn't be able to do much anyway.

He slowly dozed off thinking about what their future children would look like; she secretly hoped they would look more like her. She was so beautiful and he would be extremely happy if their children took after their mother; after all, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and he wanted nothing more than for their children to encompass that beauty as well.

The two snuggled closer to each other in their slumber, finding a comfort in the other that neither had the pleasure of experiencing before-the Harvest Goddess must truly be smiling upon them.


	24. Chapter 24

Rio was completely, _thoroughly_ exhausted. Felicity and Tina had just thrown her the most outrageous bachelorette party. There were male strippers, whom she was sure Neil knew about, lingerie, candy, alcohol, and way too much loud music. They had shut down the bar at Clement's and they practically had to drag Iroha home before the night was over.

Finally the girls let her come home, _alone_. Originally, they had wanted to spend the night but she wasn't going to make Neil put up with them in his own home. She smiled at the thought, it really was _their_ home now, and would be even more so after the wedding.

The wedding. It was so soon and the anticipation was killing her. In her previous engagement there was always doubt nagging at the back of her mind, asking her if it was the right choice. Turns out, it wasn't; maybe she should have trusted her gut feeling, rather than letting her heart make all the decisions. With Neil, however, there was no doubt—only excitement for what the future would hold.

Oh, and she was also looking forward to calling him her _husband_. Fiance was nice, but it wasn't permanent enough for how strongly she felt about him. She was so grateful that she decided to go to Felicity and Allen the night of her breakdown. Had she caved in on herself like she normally did, she likely would have put her feelings firmly aside and distanced herself from Neil.

She couldn't even imagine life without him anymore! It amazed her how one decision had changed her entire life.

She looked at her sleeping fiancé next to her and lay her head on his chest. In less than a week they would be married! And soon after they would leave their home for a month-long honeymoon. One of Chelsea's underlings, Mark, would be taking care of her farm while she and Neil were away. He had been working under her cousin for a year and a half, so Rio knew he would do an excellent job.

Neil had been giving Rod the lowdown on running his stand, which was proving to be interesting. Rod was enjoying the lessons but Neil was a nervous wreck at the thought of leaving all of his hard work in someone else's hands. Whenever he would come home frustrated, she would rub his shoulders and reassure him that everything would be alright. Rod was a quick learner and very dedicated to animals of all shapes and sizes.

Even with all the talking she knew Neil would be checking in frequently—she loved how much he cared and wouldn't fault him for being a little overprotective. She was the same, honestly, and had Mark not just spent a week with them, learning her farm inside and out, she would be just as inconsolable.

Even with all the stress, she was very much looking forward to spending a month alone with Neil. In their line of work, a vacation was rare. You can't really just up and leave a farm or a business when you run it on your own. And accidents happened frequently, and you can't leave just anyone with them. She knew the whole town would chip in to help while they were gone, though, and that eased her worries.

As she snuggled further in the blankets alongside Neil, she fell asleep dreaming of her wedding day and finally getting to say "I do" to forever with her best friend.

* * *

The morning found both Rio and Neil a little cranky. Neil had been up all night worrying about the trouble Rio's friends might cause during the bachelorette party as well as stressing out about his own bachelor party happening that night.

Allen had told him not to worry, that he had all the details taken care of, but that just made him worry even more. Allen was unpredictable and knew how to push his buttons unlike anyone else. Besides, he knew that because Felicity had planned scandalous things for Rio's night that Allen was going to try his best to one-up it. And Allen never lost.

He sighed and stared into the mug of coffee his fiancée poured him, wanting to skip the whole night and just get on with the wedding. He didn't understand the point of a bachelor party. Why mourn the loss of single life? He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Rio and hated remembering how lonely he was without her.

Rio noticed that he was being more sullen than normal and decided to fix it. "Still not looking forward to your party?" When he shook his head yes she patted him on the back. "Oh, Neil, it won't be so bad! Allen let me know his plans and I think you'll have an awesome time!"

"If you say so, Ri."

"Oh, I know so."

* * *

Neil shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe his eyes! Rio was _so_ right, this night was turning out to be _amazing._ A sexy woman stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a lacy black bra, matching bottoms, and a sultry smile. She swayed her hips back and forth as she walked toward where he sat.

His friends had led him to this room saying his final gift was here, so he was alone. Just him and the stunning woman before him. For once he wasn't worrying about planning for the honeymoon or finalizing wedding details—he was entirely focused on the exposed cleavage on the woman in front of him.

Rio grinned and straddled him on the chair. "So, still think you won't be enjoying tonight?"

He shook his head no. "I think I see the potential."

"Oh, you _think_ you see it. Why don't I make it more clear?" She planted kisses down his neck and suckled lightly on his collarbone, causing the man underneath her to moan in appreciation. She looked up at him, seduction in her gaze, "Neil?"

He was so entranced by how alluring she looked on top of him that he could hardly get an answer out. "Y-yes?"

She winked and brought her hand back to unhook the clasp on her bra, "You can tell me I was right tomorrow, 'kay?"

He nodded, burning every detail into his mind, Rio was definitely right, and he wouldn't mind telling her so. Not when she looked like that.


	25. Chapter 25

It was two days before the wedding and Rio had a cold. It was her own fault, really. It had been raining heavily and Rio was determined to get her entire harvest in before the next day; normally Neil or Rod helped her, but the boys busy with one of Neil's cows in labor. She didn't think harvesting everything would take long so she didn't throw on a raincoat—that was where she went wrong.

She snuggled deeper into her covers, trying to hide from Neil's disapproving gaze. "Neeeil, stop. I already said I'm sorry! Don't you think I feel bad enough without you being mad at me, too?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, once again feeling her forehead for any improvements in her temperature. "Still pretty warm." He ran a hand through her messy hair and felt guilty at the sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ri, I'm just worried. You were being stubborn and only thinking of yourself. You know I would have helped you as soon as I could but you went and did it on your own anyway. You're lucky you only have a mild fever and a sore throat, it could have been a lot worse."

"I know, but I wanted to spend today with you—without work getting in the way. I guess I just got a little too excited for our day off." She sniffled, missing the ability to breath out of her nose dearly. "Can we just stay in and watch a movie or something? I think if I just sleep and take it easy I should be okay for the wedding."

He nodded and went to put her favorite movie into the DVD player. After joining her in the bed and pressing play, she faced toward the TV, with Neil lying directly behind her. Before long she was fast asleep and Neil wasn't too far behind. He was just letting his eyelids flutter closed when he heard a knock at the door.

He checked to make sure the sound hadn't woken up Rio then went to meet whoever it was at the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Allen standing in the rain holding a relatively large package and what looked to be a pot of something.

Allen thrust the package into Neil's arms and motioned for Neil to let him inside. The men made their way into the kitchen where Neil set the huge box down and turned to face a soaking wet Allen. "What are you doing here? And what is this?" He lowered his voice, remembering Rio was asleep in the next room.

Allen took the hint and talked quietly. "That is your wedding gift for Rio, I picked it up today. This is from Hana—apparently it's her special chicken noodle soup for Rio, she says it will get her back to normal in no time."

Neil sighed in relief, he had been waiting for the package all week. "Thank the Goddess it came on time! Thanks for picking it up for me. How are all the preparations coming? Is everything in place?"

"Everything that can be done ahead of time is done. I'll be here at 7 that morning, so you'll need to be out of here then. As soon as I'm done with the first I'll meet you at Rod's house to get ready. Other than that leave the last-minute stuff to me and Felicity. You two have enough to do with your jobs without having to worry about the little details."

Neil slouched into one of the kitchen chairs and sighed. "Thanks, Allen. I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Between Rio having too much work to do on her own and my own businesses in high demand, we've had hardly an hour a day with each other. Let alone time to deal with the wedding!"

Allen nodded in understanding. Both Rio and Neil had been running themselves ragged and the whole town was starting to worry about them. "That brings me to my next bit of news. Dunhill says Rio's cousin is sending Mark over here permanently to help out as well as two other farmhands. She and her husband don't have as much land, I guess, so they don't need the help."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day, I didn't know what we were going to do without more help. And good luck getting Rio to ask for help. I swear, she will be the death of me."

Allen chuckled, shaking his head. "The women we love always are. Dunhill found someone for you, too. He'll work under you for a while and then you guys will split duties. It will give you more time with Rio and allow you to keep expanding without as much pressure."

Neil grimaced a little, he had a hard time getting along with people as it was; but he knew after training Rod to take over for him during his honeymoon that he was easily irritated if someone was a slow learner. "Great. The help is appreciated but I wish I didn't have to do the teaching part."

"It'll be a great lesson in patience! Anyway, I have to get going—Felicity is stressing about her gift for you guys and I want to get to sleep at some point tonight. See ya!" With that, Allen took his leave and Neil made his way back over to his sleeping fiancee.

She still looked flushed but her breathing sounded less labored, which was a good sign. When she woke up he would give her the soup from Hanna then send her right back to bed. If she was going to be okay for her last day of work before the wedding she needed to get as much rest as possible.

Hr crawled back into the bed in his place behind her and pulled her close. He was so stressed out and just wanted to make her his wife and spend a month abroad together. Work was satisfying but also required more effort than he was able to give right now. And more than anything he just wanted to be with Rio, but work prevented that too.

Before closing his eyes he thought happily, two days until I'm hers and she's mine. Two days...


	26. Chapter 26

"Allen, I'm freaking out. I'm getting married in 5 hours! What?!" Rio was a mess—she was excited, nervous, stressed, and tired. She had no doubts about wanting to spend the rest of her life with Neil, but it had just dawned on her that they were starting their life together today. They were essentially already a married couple, but today she would be Rio Turner, not Rio Douglass.

It really made no difference, but Rio felt like they just got engaged yesterday. Part of her felt like the engagement felt long, but another part of her felt like it passed in the blink of an eye.

Work had been keeping her busy—she and Neil had hardly seen each other in the last few months, and she was worried about leaving everything she had built up to someone she didn't know very well. She knew that Chelsea trained Mark well, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Rio, breathe." Allen massaged her shoulders gently, frowning at the tension he felt there. "What are you so worried about? You and Neil are so well-suited for each other that it's almost funny; and it's clear that he worships the ground you walk on."

She sighed, feeling better as the tension was released from her shoulders. "It's not that! It just feels like it came so soon and I had no time to prepare. What if I trip and fall? What if I mess up my vows? What if I drop my ring?"

"You won't. But if you do, all of your friends will be there to back you up, so you have nothing to worry about. You two will be married by the end of the day and that's all the matters—you'll get there one way or another!"

"You're right, Allen. Thanks! I just need to relax and enjoy the day."

Allen shot her his signature smirk, to which she rolled her eyes. "I'm always right, honey. You should know this."

"Ugh," she brushed off his arms and motioned for him to get going on her hair, "So glad I'm not marrying you."

"Psh, you like you could bag me in the first place."

The two glared at each other then burst into laughter at the ridiculous situation. "Oh Allen, I'm gonna miss you! I can't believe we're going to be gone for a whole month!"

"It'll pass by in no time, beautiful. You won't even have time to miss us because you'll be having too much fun with your new hubby." He was working on some delicate braids in her hair but still managed to make large, sweeping gestures while he talked.

"Speaking of weddings, Allen, when are you going to pop the question to my dear friend?" She doubted he would share any major details, but if she could get even a hint that it would be soon she would be happy.

"That, my nosy friend, is more me to know and you to find out." As he finished with the braids, he twisted them up into a delicate, beautiful bun at the top of her head. Then he secured hairclips with decorative pearls on them all around, giving it a very vintage look.

"But Alleeeeen. I want to know! We all know it's going to happen eventually, so why not just tell me? Besides, I'm her closest friend!"

"This I know. As her closest friend you are the most prone to spilling secrets around her—so no, I will not be telling you." After setting the entire look with hairspray he grabbed a bag off the table next to them and started on her face.

"Pfff, you're no fun!" She tried to fake a pout but he flicked her lips and gave her a disapproving glare. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't move, I'm trying to create a masterpiece on your face here, and you're determined to mess it up."

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up, I hate sitting for so long!"

"I know, you will forever be just like a kid."

"Hey!"

Again the two friends laughed at their silliness. Allen was doing a wonderful job of distracting her from pre-wedding nerves. He was glad to be of service, Rio was one of his closest friends and he had sort of adopted her as a little sister. He was fiercely protective of her and would miss teasing her while she was on her honeymoon.

He was happy for her though, she deserved to be happy and carefree after the horrible experience she had to go through, and who better to experience that happiness with her than Neil? He might have been a little emotionally stunted at first, but he was loyal once you broke through his tough outer shell. He would be entirely devoted to Rio and she to him; it was a perfect match and he was so glad they were taking this next step together.

* * *

After her makeup was done, Felicity came over to help with the dress before the bridesmaids got there. Allen wanted to be the first person to see her with the entire ensemble since, little did she know, not only was he the Best Man, he would also be walking her down the aisle.

After several minutes of sitting in the living room by himself, listening to several complaints by Rio and reprimands by Felicity, he finally heard them coming down the stairs. He turned toward the staircase and was truly in awe at the transformation that had taken place. Rio looked like an angel.

The dress had a lace bodice, with sleeves that just touched the end of her shoulders and a slight v-neck. The waist was cinched with a satin, white belt that led to a flowing, fluffy skirt. Paired with the braided bun and pearl combo, along with the dewy, light makeup he had done, it was breathtaking.

He grinned widely as she approached him and he opened up his arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could without ruining her makeup and tried her best to hold back the tears she felt building. "Oh, Allen, I look like a princess! Thank you, thank you! I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough!"

"You look angelic, Rio! A truly beautiful bride—Neil is a lucky man." He held her at arm's length and admired her; she truly was like family to him and he knew without a doubt that if she ever came crying to him because Neil mistreated her, he would take care of the problem in a heartbeat. He doubted that would happen because he knew just how Neil felt about her, but it was possible.

Felicity joined the pair and felt a rush of happiness at the familial bond her best friend and lover shared. She knew Allen had led a lonely life and was glad to see him so close to someone other than herself. She knew he viewed Rio as a younger sister and she hoped that the two would always remain so close. "It's true, Rio, you look amazing! Neil will be blown away!"

"You guys! I'm gonna cry off my makeup if you keep going! Allen, I think you better go help the boys before Neil has a heart attack." She squeezed him one last time and shooed him out the door. She knew he would stay here indefinitely if it was up to him, she and Allen had bonded over the almost two years she had been here and knew he enjoyed his time with her more than he liked being with the other men of the town.

Allen and Neil were close, but both would rather share their thoughts with someone else. Allen especially felt closer to his female friends, anyway, and Neil had Rod. It was odd, but she liked that he had become a confidant and an older brother to her. She couldn't imagine anyone else helping her get ready for the happiest day of her life.


	27. Chapter 27

She stood quietly outside the entrance to the festival grounds, waiting for the music to begin. Her knees felt a little unsteady, and her heart was pounding, but the excitement for what was to come overwhelmed everything else. A touch on her shoulder brought her out of her nervousness and she turned to see Allen standing there with a small smile on his face.

He held his hand out to her, which she took. "Rio, my closest friend, my keeper of secrets, and a constant source of laughter in my life. You've become a sister to me since I moved here not long after you. I've seen you grow and change in indescribable ways since meeting your fiance, and I'm honored to be a part of your big day. However, it would make me indescribably happy if you would let me walk you down the aisle and hand you off to my friend. Will you do me the honour?"

Once again, the softer side of Allen was going to make her cry. She smiled and nodded her head, "Of course! You're my family here and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have with me."

He nodded and took his place beside her, unknown emotions swimming in his eyes. Rio knew they'd have to talk later about why he was so touched by the moment; she was aware that his childhood was lonesome but she had never been graced with the specifics. Maybe when she returned and things quieted down they could have a heart-to-heart about life.

Suddenly, a lovely melody began playing by what she guessed was a string ensemble of some kind, signalling to the duo that it was time to begin. She took a deep breath, shot a grin toward Allen, and they made their way up the small hill to the entrance.

A white arch covered with seasonal flowers marked the start of the aisle, which was decorated with flower petals and flameless candles. What seemed to be the entire town and half of Sunny Island turned toward her and Allen. They slowly began to make their way up the aisle and to her future husband.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Neil standing there in his tuxedo. The lilac tie matched the bridal party's ensembles perfectly and contrasted nicely with his eyes. He was smiling tenderly at her with watery eyes and she knew right then that she had made the best decision of her life.

After what seemed like forever Allen paused right before the altar and turned her toward him. He pulled a delicate, gold chain out of his pocket with a beautiful blue, teardrop pendant. As he fastened it around her neck he looked down at her with brotherly love in his eyes. "This is a tradition in my family—this used to belong to my mother, intended to be passed down to my sister when she married. Since they are both gone now, I want you to have this and remember that I will always be here for you. Family is forever and you will always be that for me. Now go make Neil the luckiest man alive."

He took her hand and led her up the steps to where Neil stood waiting patiently. He placed her hand in Neil's and patted him on the back, taking his place next to Rod as a groomsmen. The couple looked at each other for a moment, each caught up in the other's eyes.

Neil squeezed her hand lightly, bringing her attention back to reality. "You look amazing, Ri. Allen was right, you're like an angel."

She smiled and said nothing, to afraid she might start crying and ruin the makeup Allen worked so hard on. Instead she returned his affectionate squeeze and the two turned toward Dunhill.

The mayor of the town looked at the couple fondly and cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. In this ceremony today we will witness the joining Rio Douglass and Neil Turner in marriage.

If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Dunhill paused, but the crowd said nothing. Everyone in town was more than ecstatic to see them united forever in marriage.

He continued, "Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today.

"Romance is fun, but true love is something far more and it is their desire to love each other for life and that is what we are celebrating here today.

"A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner.

"It is now time to recite your vows; please face each other and Neil, you may read first."

Neil reluctantly let go of Rio's hand and reached into his pocket to retrieve the piece of paper he had worked for months to get right. "Rio… you know I'm no good with words, but I wrote this with you in mind, so here goes…" He took a deep breath and looked into his love's eyes before beginning, "Rio Douglass, the day I first met you I couldn't get you out of my head. Your bright smile and contagious laugh changed something in me that day just as it has changed everyone you cross paths with.

"I promise that through the highs and lows of life, I will be your rock and support like you have been for me for the past two years. I will work hard to grow as a person with you; I will cherish every single thing about you. I can't give you my heart today because I gave it to you long before we ever started dating. I promise to keep yours safe and value it above all else for as long as I live.

"I vow to nurture and encourage your dreams- because they're my dreams, too. I will love and support everything you wish to do and accomplish with my whole being. You are my best friend, the other half to my heart, and the woman I will spend my entire life loving. I promise to perfect love and trust and work every single day with you to care for our relationship. One lifetime won't be enough to spend loving you, but I'm grateful that I get even one day.

"I love you Rio, and I can't wait to be yours forever. Your love and affection have saved me from myself and rescued me from a lonely existence. I will be forever thankful to you, my hero."

Neil's words were the key to unlocking the floodgate holding back her tears. They flowed freely down her cheeks, but didn't detract from the smile on her face. She knew Neil struggled to coherently express his feelings, especially when it came to her. It meant the entire world to her that he took so much time to write his thoughts down for her, and she would truly be forever grateful.

Dunhill turned to her and nodded, it was her turn now. She turned to Chelsea who handed her the piece of paper with her vows written on them. "Neil, I never thought that I could love someone so deeply, especially after being as scarred as I was just a few years ago. Day by day, you chipped away at the walls I kept around me and I can never thank you enough for that.

"You have been my best friend, coworker, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge." That garnered a few giggles from the audience, but she kept going before the tears could come back. "Your love and trust and faith in me make me a better person every day. I look up to you in everything and I can't imagine having a better partner to grow in life with.

"I loved you long before I uttered the words, but your patience and dedication gave me the courage I needed to save them. You stood by me when my past came back to break me and you stand by me now; and I know you'll always stand by me. I promise to always offer you the support and encouragement that you give to me.

"I will spend my entire life loving you more and more every single day; cherishing the love we have found within each other. I will continue to build you up as you have built me up; to love you as you love me, and to hold you close to my heart forever.

"I gave you my heart too—and I will protect yours with my life. You saved me, too, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, Neil. I love you."

Dunhill once again motioned for the couple to face him. "Neil, Rio—I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today.

"Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong.

"This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness."

An "Awww" was heard throughout the audience and Dunhill smiled contently before continuing. "Neil, do you take Rio to be your wife?"

He responded without hesitation, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

Neil once again squeezed her hand, "I do."

Dunhill then turned to Rio, asking the same. "Rio, do you take Neil to be your husband?

She took a moment to respond, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do."

Dunhill nodded his head and asked, "Who here has the rings?"

Both Rod and Chelsea stepped forward and handed rings to their respective parties. The couple faced each other and waited for Dunhill to speak.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Neil slipped her engagement ring on, replacing it with a beautiful, braided wedding band, and slid it back on afterward. "I, Neil Turner, take thee, Rio Douglass, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

Rio grinned and slid Neil's plain, gold wedding band on his finger. "I Rio Douglass, take thee, Neil Turner, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

This time, they stood facing one another, hands clasped together as they waited for Dunhill to finish the ceremony.

"To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here will take trust, to know, that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged to today.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Neil swept her up into the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. He held on tight, expressing his happiness in the only way he knew how. He pulled back and stared at his wife. The one whom he'd love for as long as he lived, the one who saved him.

The Mayor once again grabbed the attention of the clapping, hollering audience. "I would now like to introduce the happy couple as Mr. and Mrs. Turner! May they live a happy and long life together."

The audience continued applauding while the couple walked, together this time, back down the aisle. They were too caught up in each other to notice the shouts of congratulations, there would be time for that at the reception. For now, they wanted a few quiet moments together as husband and wife before the party began.


	28. Chapter 28

Neil was in awe of the woman standing next to him—his _wife_. He couldn't hold back the grin that took over his face when he saw her walking down the aisle. He meant every word he said in his vows; she had saved him and today she looked exactly like the angel he viewed her as.

As they walked together toward the farmhouse to get changed into their reception clothes, Neil turned to her. "Can you believe we're finally married?" He certainly couldn't. How did an antisocial guy like him get to spend the rest of his life with someone so happy and carefree and loving? She was everything he wasn't and for some reason, they still fit together nicely.

Rio was blissfully happy and it showed on her face as she turned to her husband and answered, "No! It's weird… it seems like we just met but also like I've known you forever. Is that how it is for you?" He nodded. "I guess it will always feel like that. We'll continue to get to know each other better than anyone else, yet it will never feel like enough time spent together."

When they reached the house, the first thing Rio did was chuck of the heels Allen insisted she wear. "God walking in those things is torture. Time to put on real shoes!"

Neil laughed, amused that Rio could go from deep and romantic to goofy in just a matter of seconds. She really was something else, but he wouldn't have her any other way. "Hey, Ri, what should I wear? I don't really want to stay in this monkey suit the whole night."

She returned to the living room wearing a shorter, white lace dress and a pair of white, glittery tennis shoes. "Keep the shirt and tie, lose the bottoms for some dark jeans and keep the shoes. You can take the tie off after the first dance and cutting the cake, after that it's pretty much a free-for-all."

"Roger that."

After dressing and spending a few moments together enjoying the quiet, Neil pulled his beautiful bride up from the couch and ushered her out the door. "Let's get going, Ri, I don't want Allen to storm over here to yell at us for being late to our own party."

They held the other's hand tightly as they walked over to the Diner where the reception was held. Neither really enjoyed the spotlight, especially Neil, but that's what the reception was all about.

When they walked inside, Rio gasped at the transformation that had taken place within. Fairy lights and white tulle hung from the ceiling, giving the entire room a warm, glowy atmosphere. Candles and flowers from her very own garden decorated each table. There were nametags at each seat for the guests, as well as a bunch of blank notecards for everyone to write the newlywed couple congratulations.

The most impressive part, however, was the dance floor. More than half of the Diner was cleared of tables and various colored lights shone down on the floor. A sound system sat somewhere in the back corner.

When Allen noticed the couple arrive he tapped his fork on his wine glass, gaining the attention of everyone inside. "Now that the couple of the hour has finally arrived, I would like to say a few words."

Neil looked at Rio and rolled his eyes in preparation for what was sure to be a sappy toast. Allen loved romance so he was in his element.

"I met Rio about two years ago after finding out she was the one in charge of modeling and designing my house. I immediately felt a bond with her that I have only felt with my late sister, so I knew I had to be her friend. Everything about her is joyful—her eyes, her smile, her laugh, you name it!"

The crowd "Awwed" and he continued. "She's always been capable of putting a smile on anyone's face, no matter how tired, sad, or rude they may be." He looked knowingly at Neil. "I knew she'd be able to break down the walls of the most unapproachable man in town—Neil."

Laughs could be heard throughout the room and Neil looked somewhat ashamed. Rio rubbed his back, comforting her obviously embarrassed and shy husband. She'd have to make sure to get a smile back on his face after the toast.

"And she did. Neil was smitten with her before even _he_ knew he was. Rio was strong where he was weak and vice versa. I had my doubts about the pair at first but Neil proved to be a loyal and dedicated partner that treated my little sister like a princess. Seeing them tie the knot today was one of the happiest days of my life. I know these two will work tirelessly to keep each other happy and healthy, and that their love will only grow. Cheers! And enjoy your meal."

Applause erupted and Clement signaled to the wait-staff to begin serving dinner.

Allen made his way over to Neil and Rio and escorted them to the large table where the bridal party sat. Rio pulled him in for a hug before they sat down and she whispered in his ear, "Embarrass my husband in public like that again and you'll wish I didn't have a spare key to your flat."

In typical Allen fashion, he winked, and took his place on the other side of her at the table. The group were all chatting with one another, eating and drinking and just generally enjoying the evening. Neil and Rio were stealing glances at each other, obviously ready to enjoy their wedding night on their own.

Before too long, Mark, who was the DJ for the evening announced that it was time for the couple's first dance. Surprisingly, Neil hopped right up and offered his hand to Rio. She took it and he walked her to the dance floor and pulled her in close.

She looked up at him as the music began with a curious look on her face. "I didn't take you for the slow-dancing type."

He returned her gaze with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "I think there is more to me than you know, Rio. Dancing just happens to be one of my many hidden talents."

He dipped her low, making her gasp in shock. He bent down and quickly kissed her lips before bringing her back up. She flushed and giggled, totally in shock at his skill. "Well, I look forward to figuring out every secret that you have."

He rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed and a smile on his face. "It's a good thing we have forever then to figure them out together, right?"

She nodded and joined him in closing her eyes. For the remainder of the song she could almost imagine that it was just the two of them, locked in this embrace and enjoying the moment. All too soon the song ended and Allen strode up to her, asking to cut in. Neil obliged and went to find Felicity for a dance.

Allen looked down and Rio wanted to find out why. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

He looked away briefly to gather his thoughts, then locked onto her eyes once more. "You won't leave me, too, right? You'll come back?"

Obviously, the loss of his loved ones in childhood had left a bigger impact on him than Rio thought. It was disconcerting to see the most confident man she met, the one she looked up to, so uncertain and upset. "Of course! I'll be back before you know it. You're my the only family I care about Allen, I'll never leave you. Okay?"

He nodded and held her close for a minute, gaining back his composure. The next time she made eye contact with him he was smiling. "Sorry about that. You shouldn't be listening to my sad story on your wedding day! Felicity and I had a long talk last night where I told her everything and I think it just brought some bad memories back to the surface."

She rubbed his back as they finished up their dance and told him never to apologize for needing reassurance. "That's what I'm here for, Allen. I know you have Felicity and I have Neil, but it helps to have someone who's not romantically attached to you to listen." They parted ways after another hug and she hoped that he and Felicity would soon find the happiness that she and Neil had.

The rest of the night passed quickly. Rio danced with Vaughn, Rod, and pretty much everyone else in town while Neil danced with Chelsea and then called it quits. He was content to watch his breathtaking wife be twirled around the dance floor by her closest friends for the remainder of the evening. He got to have her for a whole month to himself, so he let her friends have time with her tonight.

The party was still in full swing when the couple decided to head back home. They had a flight to catch early the next morning and they wanted some time alone before going to bed. Neil carried her bridal style all the way from the Diner to the house, carrying her across the threshold as was tradition.

He lay her back on the bed and took off her shoes, then her socks, kissing his way up her calf to her knee. When she started to squirm from the ticklish kissed he pulled her up next to him and kissed her once on the cheek. As he unzipped the dress and admired the sexy lingerie that lay beneath he couldn't help but think about how happy he was.

He was looking forward to making love to his sweet wife, but he was still feeling overwhelmed by the idea that he got to do this for the rest of his life. She was his as he was hers and nothing would change that. He was brought out of his reverie by a very demanding kiss.

Rio looked impatient, but she was still smiling. "Well? Are you going to stand here and look all night or are you going to help me take this stuff off?"

With a smirk he quickly unhooked her bra and lay her back down on the bed. This impatient, beautiful, feisty woman was all his, and he'd never ever let her go.


End file.
